Surpises
by Cassie Bones
Summary: What happens when a good friend of Cam, Jared, and Seely is found dead? And has a new addition to the Booth family been found? Read and find out. Rated T just in case.
1. Just Another day

**A/N: This is my first Bones fan fiction story ever! I hope y'all feel special to be the first to be reading it and especially I hope y'all like it. I've worked very hard on it. So here's the first chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not this show nor do I own any of the characters, but if I owned Booth...well that goes w/o sayin', don't it? ;-D**

**BONESBONESBONES**

_**Surpise**_

Chapter One: Just Another day

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked into the Jeffersonian balancing 6 cups of coffee and tea on two trays. Somehow the "Squint"s had heard him ask Brennan over the phone if she wanted coffee or something from the Diner, as he drove to work that morning, and each of them had placed their own orders. This annoyed him because not only did he have to remember all the Squints' orders, but he also had to shell out an extra 20 dollars for all their orders, knowing full well that none of them would offer to pay him back, except, of course, Brennan. Which, he would, of course deny, being the chivalrous gentleman he was. Besides Brennan ("Bones") was the only one who actually needed the coffee, as well as the only one he'd offer to buy for.

Bones, as he'd heard from Angela, had been working on Limbo cases all night in the lab, so as to keep from getting bored, since they had absolutely no new cases to work on in the past two weeks.

Angela, in fact, had taken time from her own busy schedule to call Booth at 7 that morning to inform him of Brennan's all-night Bone Fest. She had also advised him to visit since none of them had seen him in the last two weeks, at all.

After he had finally hung up with Angela, Booth lay in his bed, trying to get some sleep before he had to actually get up for work. But he couldn't. He had thoughts running around in his head head. Thoughts about Bones. _His_ Bones. For some reason, unknown to him, he felt guilty that she had stayed up all night to work in the lab, as if it were somehow his fault that there hadn't been any murders in the last few weeks. Then he thought about how much he loved her and what he'd do to make her happy. He'd do just about _anything_ to see her smile or laugh or just be plain happy.

So, after 15 minutes of trying to get back to sleep and failing miserably, he finally decided to get up and go get his coffee early, before heading off too work. But not before calling his Bones to see if she wanted something.

But, she must have had her cellphone on speaker while she worked, because as soon as he'd asked her if she wanted some coffee or tea, the other Squints started grabbing her phone and placing orders.

"Oh, yeah. Sweetie, can you get me some Green tea?" he heard Angela say.

"Uh...sure, Ange." he'd replied, sweetly.

But then Hodgins grabbed the phone, "Hey, Booth? Can you get me a cup of coffee, with cream, and two sugars. Thanks!"

before he could protest, Cam had grabbed the phone and placed her order, then Daisy asked for some tea of her own. Then she'd politely given the phone back to Bones, who seemed to be chuckling.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Booth whined.

Bones stopped, "Nothing," she said, "could you get me some coffee? It'd be greatly appreciated."

"I'll bet." Booth said smirking.

Bones paused for a second. "I don't know what that means." she said.

Booth chuckled and shook his head, "Never mind, Bones. I'll be there soon with all your coffee and whatnot."

Then he hung up and inwardly sighed. _Why can't I tell her?_ He thought to himself, but just continued driving.

**BONESBONESBONES**

"Hey, Bones!" he shouted as soon as he saw her, working up on the platform, which seemed to surprise her as she jumped and gave him a dirty look that practically screamed _Don't Do THAT!_

He gave her a sheepish smile and held up her coffee.

That seemed to cause a change in her. She quickly took off her gloves and rushed down towards him to get it.

She took a large sip, and sighed. Then she looked at him, and seeing she couldn't exactly hug him, without spilling the rest of the drinks, she settled for kissing his cheek. Which she immediately regretted, when seeing his face instatly flush bright pink from her touch.

"Uh...." she stammered, "Thank you, Booth. That was very thoughtful of you."

"Uh," he replied back, "No problem, Bo-" but he was cut off by Angela.

"Ugh, caffeine." she kissed Booth on the cheek, while she picked out her tea, "Thanks, Sweetie."

Booth attempted a "Your Welcome" but was cut off by Hodgins and Cam grabbing their own coffees.

Hodgins patted him on the back, while saying, "Thanks, man!"

Booth gave him a death stare that was missed by Hodgins as he walked up to the platform once again.

Cam took a sip of her coffee and sighed, "Thanks, Booth, I needed this." before walking off to her office.

The last one to get her tea was Daisy, who practically ran full-speed at Booth.

She took her coffee and gave him a bone-crushing hug, before pulling away quickly, blushing and trying to compose herself. "Thank you, Agent Booth." She said, and calmly walked back to the platform to continue working on a new skeleton.

Booth turned back to Bones, who seemed to be staring at him.

"Bones?" he asking, snapping her out of a sort of trance, "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"No reason, you just seemed...distracted, is all."

"Oh, I was just wondering if we had a new case, is all." she took another sip from her coffee.

Booth sighed. "No, no new case. Just thought you might like some coffee. And maybe I'll hang around for a bit. There's nothing going on at the office anyway. It gets boring, you know."

"Okay, but you may get bored here. All I'm going to be doing is working on some Limbo cases."

"I never get bored here, Bones," he said smiling, "Never."

She smiled back, and started walking back to the platform, swiping her card on the way.

Booth followed her. _Yep, _he thought, _Just another day in D.C._

**A/N: please R&R. I really want to know what you thought. I take constructive criticism pretty well. Also, I have other chapters after this. THIS IS NOT ALL.**


	2. Heart Crushing

**A/N: Kay, so this is the second chapter of my first story! I hope y'all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Same as the last. I do not own Bones, but I do own the characters, Elizabeth Wolff. And if I owned Special Agent Booth....well that'd just be awesome! **

**P.S. Sorry it ran a little long!**

Chapter Two: Heart Crushing

Booth watched-no _gazed_- as Brennan worked on the remains of a Civil War-era adolescent who apparently died from being hanged.

But he tried to ignore the grimness of her job as he watched her work.

She was beautiful, even with her hair in a messy bun and her face contorted into a focused look, as she furrowed her brow and sweat dripped down her forehead, as she examined each and every bone.

He sighed. _I wish she knew. Why don't I just tell her? Oh yeah, because the last time I tried to she looked like she was gonna hit the ground running and it would mess up our partnership, friendship, and any other relationship we've worked so hard to establish. But it's so hard being around her and having her not know what he was feeling. It was heart crushing. _He groaned outwardly.

"Booth?" he was startled by Brennan's voice, "Are you okay?"

He looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just daydreaming is all."

Brennan opened her mouth to ask what he was daydreaming about but was interrupted by Cam's voice, calling from across the lab.

"Seeley!" she yelled, "Is your phone off?"

Booth took out his phone and checked it. It was, indeed, off.

_ That's strange, _he thought, _I don't remember turning it off._

He attempted to turn it back on but it just stayed off.

_Ugh. _He thought. _Dead battery._

"Yeah, Cam," he called, "My battery is dead."

"Oh," she said, "well, the F.B.I have been trying to reach you. They've got a new case for you. They're faxing it to Dr. Brennan's office right now. I'll go get it."

"Alright." he said, cursing himself for looking so unprofessional.

_Should've charged the damn thing._

He looked back at Bones, who was currently taking off her gloves and conversing with Daisy Wicks.

"Do you think you can handle identifying these remains?" she asked an eager Daisy.

Daisy nodded furiously. "Yes, Dr. Brennan. You can count on me."

Bones smiled politely at Daisy and walked off the platform to her office taking off her lab coat in the process.

Booth followed her.

When they walked into her office, they were surprised and alarmed to find Cam on the floor, sobbing into a small stack of papers.

Booth immediately kneeled down on the floor next to her.

"Cam? Cam?" he urged, but she continued to sob. Booth put his hand on her shoulder and whispered tentatively, "Camille?"

Cam looked up. Her eyes were red and mascara was running down her face. Booth gasped.

"Cam? What's wrong?"

She handed him the small stack of papers, that were stained with tears.

"They identified the victim on site." she whispered.

Booth couldn't seem to find a problem with that until he looked down at the paper on the top of the stack in his hands.

On it was a picture of a women with short brown hair, and knife wounds on her shoulders.

Booth's eyes widened. _No_. he thought. _It couldn't be. Not Lizzy!_

But his fears were confirmed as he took a look at the next page, which had all her info listed on it:

I.D: Elizabeth "Lizzy" Wolff

D.O.B: August 10th, 1977.

D.O.D: Unknown

C.O.D: Unknown

Additional Info: Miss Wolff is said to have two children, whose location(s) is(are) unknown. Would be appreciate help on locating them.

Booth shook his head. How could this be happening. He'd known Lizzy since High School, as did Camille. Lizzy had introduced them. And she was painfully in love with Jared back then. They'd dated until they graduated.

He'd lost contact with her so many many years ago. He'd always thought that she'd gotten a career as a small-time stage actress somewhere in New York or Los Angeles. But looking back at the pictures, he saw that she was in a tight leather mini-skirt and a tight tank top. She had no shoes, but she wore a golden chain around her neck, with nothing on it.

He found this quite odd but did question it too much, because Cam was still struggling to get herself back together.

He put his arm around her to soothe her.

Brennan, who had been standing there, not saying anything, suddenly spoke. "Booth, is she going to be alright?"

Booth looked up and nodded, not knowing that tears had began to leak out of his own eyes.

Brennan, without thinking, reached down and wiped a tear away from his cheek with her hand.

Booth smiled, "Thanks, Bones." Brennan blushed, and retracted her hand.

"Um... no problem, Booth. So, ahem, Cam, are you going to be okay?"

Cam looked up and gave her a sad smile, and nodded, standing up.

"I'll be fine, Dr. Brennan, thank you for asking."

Booth pulled himself and Cam to their feet and hugged her. Cam hugged back and gave one more quavery sob, before letting go and straightening herself.

"How do I look?" she asked Booth and Brennan.

Booth stammered a little and looked down, but Brennan, being ever the honest person she was, pulled out a small pack of tissues from her jeans pocket. "There's a bit of mascara on your face. You can use these and the mirror by my desk." She handed her the tissues.

Cam gave her a grateful smile and took the tissues, then surprised Dr. Brennan by wrapping her arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much." she whispered, before letting go of Brennan.

Brennan smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

Camille walked over to Brennan's desk, taking a tissue out of the small back, and blowing her nose.

Brennan turned to Booth. "Are You going to be okay?" she asked him.

Booth answered her by wrapping his arms around her in his own bone crushing hug.

Brennan laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Booth looked at her and chuckled, before putting his arm on the small of her back and leading her out of the Jeffersonian.

**A/N: Okay so this has been chapter two of a very dramatic story. My first. So please R&R? I'd greatly appreciate it. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. The next chapter will have a HUGE surprise in it for you guys, though. ;-D**


	3. Surprise!

**A/N: Okay, third chapter of _Surprise_. It's pretty short, but surprising nonetheless (no pun intended XD) Hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters in Bones. I do, however own the characters, Lizzy and Peter Wolff, and Hailey Booth, as well as the storyline. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I would LOVE to own Booth!!**

Chapter Three: Surprise

On the car ride back from the crime scene, Booth and Brennan where talking about Lizzy Wolff.

"How did you know her?" Brennan asked.

"We met in High school." Booth answered, "She was Jared's age. They dated. And she was the one who introduced me and Camille."

"She dated _Jared_?" Brennan asked.

Booth chuckled. That was the only thing that she seemed to hear.

"Yeah, for three years until their graduation. They were each others first loves. But they broke up when Jared found out she was going to school in L.A to study theater. He got pissed, because she went back on their plans to go to school together."

"So he broke up with her for _that_?" Booth nodded.

"Jared was somewhat of a hothead back then. He still is. You know that"

Brennan nodded. She did know that. It was the main reason that she'd pushed him of a stool a couple of years back. Well, one of the reasons. A bigger reason was his selfishness when it came to his brother.

How could anybody have dealt with Jared for three years?

There was a couple of moments of silence before Brennan spoke again.

"Did you see that she had children?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I saw." Booth said.

"They're missing." Brennan stated.

"Yeah," booth nodded, "I know."

"Well, do you think they're alright?" she asked, look at booth with a worried expression on her face.

Booth stole a quick glance at her. She look so worried, as if she'd known the kids personally. But Booth knew that she was worried about the possiblity of two little kids being all on her own, given that that's what had happened to her when Her parents an Russ left her when she was only 15. but these kids had to younger than she was. Which meant that two kids that were probably under 10 were walking around, alone, without anybody to take care of them. He suddenly felt that heart crushing feeling that he'd felt earlier. All he could picture was his own son, Parker, like that. All alone. Nobody in the entire world.

He shook off that thought and looked at Brennan. So much pain. He hated seeing her sad. He reached over and took her hand, reveling in the warmth. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Brennan looked hopeful as she squeezed his hand, "Really?"

Booth smiled and nodded. Brennan smiled back and turned to look out the window as they approached the Jeffersonian, not letting go of his hand until she saw something surprising in front of the building, by the entrance.

"Booth." she said.

"I know," Booth replied, "I see them."

Standing at the entrance of the Jeffersonian was a young teenaged girl in a black hoodie that looked way too large for her, and a pair of ripped jeans and ragged looking red converse high tops. She had had an old looking black backpack on her back that seemed to be overstuffed. In her arms she held a little boy that couldn't be older than 3 years. He wore a red hoodie, with the face of Elmo on it, gray sweatpants, and dirty white sneakers. He seemed very calm in her arms as he rested his head on her shoulder. The girl had a powder blue baby bag hanging off of one of her arms. She rocked the little boy and seemed to be singing in his ear. The girl had long, light brown hair, while the little boy had shaggy blonde hair.

The girl suddenly looked up and saw Booth and Brennan get out of the car.

Her eyes instantly lit up, but she didn't smile. She waited until they were in front of her to speak.

"Agent Seeley Booth?" she asked.

"_Special _Agent Seeley Booth," Booth corrected, flashing his badge, "This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan," he nodded to Brennan, who nodded to the girl. "How may we assist you?"

The girl blushed, "_You're _Temperance Brennan?" she squealed, a smiled forming on her face. Brennan noticed she had very bright brown eyes, much like Booth.

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, but I don't believe you're here to see me. You wanted to talk to my partner?"

The girl nodded, switching the boy to her other hip, then back.

Brennan reached out for him, "Here," she said, "I'll hold him."

The girl gave Brennan the boy appreciatively. "Thanks," she said, "he gets pretty heavy when he's tired." She smiled wider as Brennan bounced him on her hip.

Booth smiled at his partner, and his heart fluttered. _She's so good with kids_. He thought.

Then he turned his attention to the girl.

"Um, ahem," he cleared his throat, "May I ask your name, miss?"

"Oh, yes," the girl said, blushing, "My name is Hailey Booth, and that's Peter Wolff, my half-brother. I'm your niece."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it has to be so short, but at least its a cliffhanger. Muahahahaha! Lolz! There'll be another chapter soon, I promise. I just gotta write it. Til next time.**


	4. Explanation part 1

**A/N: So here it is! The "long" awaited chapter of **_**Surprises**_**. Who is this girl claiming to be Booth's niece? What is she doing at the Jeffersonian? What will Booth do with her? I don't know but let's find out, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show, Bones, or the characters. Except for Hailey Booth, and Lizzy and Peter Wolff. Again, if I owned Booth, I'd be soooo psyched! XP**

Chapter Four: Explanation

Booth and Brennan stared at the young girl in front of them. Brennan holding the little boy on her hip, who seemed to have dozed off, now drooling on her shoulder.

The girl stared awkwardly back at them then looked down to focus on her feet, as one toed the ground.

A couple of minutes later, she looked back up and spoke. "Can, um, one of you speak, please?" Her eyes were pleading with them.

Brennan and Booth spoke at once.

Brennan: "Niece?"

Booth: "_Booth?_"

They looked at each other, then back to Hailey.

"Your name is Hailey Booth? And you say you're my... _niece_." Booth choked on the last word.

Hailey nodded. "That's right? Well, that's what my mom told me, anyways."She shrugged."

"Your mother? Who would that be?" Brennan asked, switching Peter to her other hip as she placed a handkerchief on her shoulder, before putting him back. She smiled as he put his arms around her neck. He looked so serene in her arms. She almost missed Hailey's next words.

"My mom's name was Lizzy Wolff."

Booth's jaw dropped, and Brennan snapped her head to attention.

"Lizzy Wolff?" they asked in unison.

Hailey nodded. "Yes, and according to her, your brother, Jared is my father."

"_Jared?_" Booth and Brennan said, again in unison.

Booth shook his head. "No, that has to be a mistake. Jared couldn't be you father. He's just a kid."

"Actually, Booth, Jared is in his thirties, which is much older than any _kid_. It is quite possible that he is, indeed, her father. Though, it seems unlikely." Brennan said.

"But he just can't be her father. Jared is incapable of being a father." Booth argued.

"Why? Is there a problem with his sperm?" Brennan asked, quizzically.

Booth glared at her. "No Bones! He's just-it's- he just can't be!"

"But why, Booth? I don't understand."

"Just because, Bones." He turned back to Hailey. "How old are you?"

"15." She answered.

"And when is your birthday?"

"February 2nd. Why?"

Booth didn't answer her. He did the math in his head. Then he was silent as the realization of the truth washed over him.

"No...." he murmured, "it can't be."

Brennan seemed to have caught on. "Did your mom mention anybody else from her High School years? Another man?"

Hailey thought for a second, then shook her head no.

"She wouldn't have," Booth said in a low voice, "Lizzy was head over heels in love with Jared. She would've never cheated on him. She lost her virginity to him at their prom."

A sudden thought struck Brennan. "When was their prom. On what date? Do you know?" she asked Booth.

Booth thought for a bit, but was interrupted when Hailey answered, "June 15th. She told me. It was the night I was conceived."

"Then, I'm sorry, Booth. All the facts fit. She's Jared's daughter." Brennan said, softly.

Booth looked long and hard at Hailey, a tear spilling from his eye.

Brennan saw this, and reached out, taking his hand in hers, and squeezing it.

Booth smiled at her and she smiled back. _It's going to be okay._ She mouthed.

Booth looked back to Hailey and nodded towards the Jeffersonian. "Let's go inside and you can explain everything."

Hailey nodded and began to walk towards the doors leading inside, but Booth stopped her.

"Here," he said, taking the baby bag from her. Let me hold that for you."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Uncle Seeley." And turned back towards the entrance.

Booth smiled to himself at the moniker.

_Uncle_. He thought. _I like that_.

He held the door open for Brennan as she walked him.

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled as she walked in.

_Booth_. She thought. _Ever the gentleman_.

**A/N: So, this has only been the first part. Sorry, but I don't have so much time on this particular computer I'm writing on at the moment. But the second part will follow closely. Please R&R =)**


	5. Explanation part 2

**A/N: So, here it is! The continuation of Explanation: Chapter Four of _Surprises_. Hope y'all enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show _Bones_ or the characters. I do, however own the characters Hailey Booth, Peter Wolff, and Lizzy Wolff, as well as this storyline. **

**P.S. I only _WISH _I owned Booth!**

Chapter Four: Explanation Part 2

The team stared in awe as Hailey gave them an play-by-play of what Booth and Brennan found out outside.

They were seated in Brennan's office. Angela, Hodgins, and Cam sat side by side on her couch while Booth stood behind the couch and Brennan sat at her desk. Hailey sat in a chair across from them. Peter sat on Angela's lap playing with a small toy bear, making "rawr" sounds, and giggling.

Angela smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

_How cute!_ She thought.

When Hailey finished, she took a deep breath and said, "Any questions?"

Nobody spoke for a moment.

Then Angela asked, "How old is he, again?" She motioned toward Peter, who was still giggling.

"Peter is 2 ½ now." Hailey answered smiling, as he looked up at the sound of his name.

Everybody laughed at his confused expression.

Angela lifted him above her so he was looking down at her. "You are so cute!" She said, smiling.

"Thank you." Peter said.

Angela almost dropped him.

"Ohmygod!" She gasped, "Did he just _speak_?"

"Yeah," answered Hailey with a shrug, "he's been speaking for quite a while now."

"Angela," Brennan said, "Why is it so surprising that Peter can talk? He's not an infant, after all. Hailey said he's 2. Well above the age to start speaking"

"Two and a half." Peter corrected.

Brennan smiled. "Yes, two and a half. I'm sorry, Peter."

Peter shrugged, "It's okay." He smiled before turning back to his toy.

"It's not that I'm surprised that he's talking. I'm not. I'm just surprised that he talking so..._perfectly_. There's no speech impediments at all. It's amazing!"

"Oh, yes. Peter's very gifted." Hailey said proudly. "He already knows how to read and count."

Brennan looked surprised at this. "He does? That _is _impressive. How did he learn to read and count?"

"I taught him." Hailey said, "I used to read to him and he caught on to a lot of the words so I taught him more, and he learned the different sounds and the letters associated with them. He's very bright. He learned how to talk at nine months too."

Everybody, including Brennan looked at Hailey in awe then at Peter, who was still making "rawr" noises.

Booth was the first to speak. "So... how exactly did you find me?"

Everybody snapped their attention to him.

"_What_?" Cam and Angela said in unison, like they couldn't believe how Booth could change the topic so easily.

Hailey didn't seem to find anything wrong with the question, "Mom left a note. She'd apparently seen you in the news and in the paper, so she knew where you worked."

"She left you a _note_?" Booth asked, "Can I see it?"

Hailey nodded and began to dig through her backpack by her feet.

A number of things fell out: some clothes, an iPod, and three of Brennan's books.

"Hey," Brennan said, noticing them, "My novels!"

Hailey looked up and blushed, "Uh, yeah. I have all of them in here. You're a great writer!" She smiled.

Brennan smiled back. "Would you like me to sign them?"

"Would you? Really?" Hailey asked, looking very excited.

Brennan nodded and pulled out a pen from one of her desk drawers.

Hailey smiled and began to take out the rest of Brennan's books.

Booth, however, interrupted her. "Hailey?" he said, "the letter?"

"Oh," Hailey said, deflating as she took out the last of Brennan's books, "Right. Sorry, Uncle Seeley."

Booth couldn't help but smile at the word _uncle_ being used right before his name. _Nobody's ever called me uncle_. He thought.

He was was brought back by Hailey's cry of accomplishment. "Ahah! Here they are!" she said, triumphantly holding up four envelopes, all sealed except for one, with Hailey's name on it.

Hailey handed hers and another one with _Seeley_ written on it to Booth.

Booth opened Hailey's and read it aloud:

_Dear Hailey,_

_ This is going to be hard to write, because I couldn't ever imagine leaving you or Petey, but it has to be done. So here it goes._

_ If you're reading this, then I'm already gone. I'm sorry to leave you like this, and I hope you're at least 18 by the time you read this. If you're not, then I just want to say I love you, baby girl. Never forget that. Okay? Promise me. Good._

_ Now, if you are under 18, you and Petey are going to have to be taken care of, and you know by now that _his_ father isn't gonna be the one to do it. So what I want you to do is find you're Uncle. His name is Seeley Booth. He's your father's brother, as you probably already know. He works at the Hoover building in Washington, D.C. He's a special agent for the FBI. If he's not there when you get there, then he may be at the Jeffersonian, also in D.C, where his partner works, who I think you'll like very much. When you get there, make sure to explain everything carefully to him. It may be a bit confusing, but, knowing Seeley, he'll accept you right into the family, like he did me._

_ Also find out where your father, Jared is. I can't guarantee that he'll be there, or that he'll willingly take you and Petey in, but I don't doubt that Seeley will influence his decision a little. Seeley always did what was right. I have no doubt that he's married with children right now. _

_Anywho, I want you to find both of them and give them their letters. I'm sure you'll be very welcome there. Just remember that, no matter what, I love you. Give Petey kiss from me_

_ Love Always,_

_ Mommy_

Booth felt a tear run down his cheek. She had expected him to welcome Hailey with open arms but instead, he'd questioned her and told her that she was wrong.

He felt ashamed of himself, and almost dreaded opening his letter from Lizzy. But he knew he had to, because he needed to hear what she had to say to him as her last words.

He looked down at the the envelope in his hands, tore it open, and began to read.

**A/N: Oooooh CLIFFHANGER! Lolz! Don't worry, you'll find out what his letter says soon enough. Please R&R.**


	6. Booth's Note

**A/N: K. so here's the chapter with Booth's letter. It's only a short chapter with the letter and Booth's reaction to it. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Bones or any of the characters. With the exception of Hailey, Peter and Lizzy. As well as the storyline. If I owned Booth....*drool***

Chapter Five: Booth's Note

Booth held the folded pieces of paper in his hand. He could see the scrawl of Lizzy's handwriting through the thin white paper.

He took a deep breath to brace himself for what he was about to read.

He took another deep breath and unfolded the paper. Then he began to read:

_Dear Seeley,_

_ If you're reading this, then I'm gone and my daughter, your niece, Hailey, has found you. _

_ If we haven't been able to connect again since High School, then let me say that I'm sorry. I should of kept in touch, but it was just so hard. Every time I thought of Jared, I felt heartache. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him again or even try to contact him. Not even when Hailey was born._

_ I thought I was doing him a favor by not telling him he had a daughter. I really did. But...i just...have no explanation, at all. I guess I thought that Jared was a bit young to be a father. I was much too young to be a mother, but I supposed I was more mature than he. But, I did him the favor of giving Hailey his name...your name. I never lied to her about her father. Bot once. I told her what she needed to know. I wanted her to know her father and look up to him, and, in a way, she did. When she heard about him enlisting in the military, she was so proud. She would tell her friends about it as if she knew her father were coming home when he was done. _

_ She also reminds me so much of Jared. And of you._

_ She's kind, brave, caring, and she has the booth brown eyes and hair. Even her smile screams Booth._

_ She is such a joy to have. I was never upset with her. I never wished that I hadn't met Jared just because of her. I hope you will enjoy her just as much as I have. She really is a great kid and I know she will be welcomed in to your family with open arms. Hopefully your wife and kids will like her. Is it safe to assume that you're married. You've always wanted a family. I remember. _

_ Anyway, I hope you welcome her as well as my son, Peter, who, I know is not blood-related to you or Jared, but Hailey and I are all he has, and I know you and Jared, and your wife, whoever she may be, will take care of him. Because, that's just the way you are. And I also hope you and Jared grow to love her as much as I do. Just promise me, you'll take care of her, even if Jared can't._

_Love you ALWAYS,_

_Elizabeth "Lizzy" Wolff_

_P.S. I'm also quite certain she'll like your partner. She's crazy about her books._

Booth felt tears running down his cheeks as he read his letter over and over again. She had put all her trust in him to make sure that her daughter was well taken care of.

He felt a hand on his arm.

He looked up to see Brennan standing next to him.

_Are you okay?_ She mouthed.

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "I, um, I have to go back to my office to sort out a few things. And, um, call, Jared. Okay?" He turned to face Brennan.

She nodded in acknowledgment. He smiled, and turned to Hailey, "You don't mind staying here with , for a while, do you?"

Hailey beamed at him. "No! Of course not! That would be awesome."

Booth turned to Brennan. "Is that okay with you, Bones?"

Brennan nodded. "Of course. But it's going to be pretty quiet around here. Is that okay, Hailey?"

Hailey nodded, but her face showed a little disappointment, which Angela caught.

"_Or_," she said, beaming at Hailey, and standing up, with Peter still in her arms, "if you get bored, you can come visit me and Petey, here, in my office, where I'll most likely be drawing with him."

Peter clapped and said, "Yay!"

Hailey smiled and nodded an "okay" to Angela.

Throughout this exchange, Booth smiled to himself. The team was doing a great job of including Peter and Hailey into their "family". Just what Lizzy would've wanted.

He walked out as Cam and Hodgins gave Peter and Hailey good-bye hugs and kisses.

**A/N: So I hope this little chapter warmed up your heart pretty good cuz there's not gonna be many as warm as this, sadly. But it does get more interesting. Just you wait! Please R&R. Constructive criticism always welcome. =D**


	7. Understanding

**A/N: So, here is yet another chapter of my story _Surprises._ I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Bones or the characters. I do, however own this storyline, and the characters, Hailey, Peter and Lizzy.**

Chapter Six: Understanding

Booth sat silent and alone in his office, staring at his phone, debating what to do.

On one hand, calling Jared now might ruin his entire vacation with Padme, his fiancé. They were in India visiting with her grandparents.

On the other hand, he had a right to know that he had a daughter with his "first love".

His worst fear, though, was that Jared would refuse to believe that Hailey was his daughter, and in doing so, would further hurt the girl. She'd already lost a mother. She didn't need to lose a father as well.

He argued the pros and cons with himself for a good 15 minutes before he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said, without looking up.

He heard the door open and a very tentative, "Booth?" following it.

He smiled the instant he heard the voice and looked up, "Hey, Bones."

Brennan stood in the doorway to his office and smiled sheepishly back at him.

"Hey, Booth," she said, "You feeling alright?"

Booth sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just trying to figure out whether or not to call Jared."

Brennan nodded, and stepped completely into the office, shutting the door behind her, and walking to sit opposite Booth.

"He does deserve the right to know he has a daughter, Booth." She said, with a sigh of her own.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think he'll appreciate the news on his vacation with Padme."

Brennan nodded again. "That's true. This news isn't exactly pleasant.... unless you actually get to know Hailey."

Booth looked up at Brennan. "What?" he asked.

"Well," Brennan said, feeling herself get hot, "I've spent some time with her and Hailey seems like a wonderful child. She's courteous, bright, and seems to have a good sense of humour. She reminds me very much of _you_."

Booth smiled. "Really? Well, I thought she was a great kid from the start." Booth gave her a smile that clearly showed the "Cocky" belt he always wore was very accurate.

Brennan didn't seem to get the joke though. "No, you didn't, Booth. You kept on saying that it was impossible that she was Jared's daughter, until you got all the facts." She stated.

"That doesn't mean I didn't think she looked like a pretty decent kid."

"On the contrary, Booth-" she was quieted by the look on his face.

"I _also_ need to find her and Peter a place to stay." Booth said, groaning.

"How about the guest room?" Brennan asked.

"That's _Parker's_ room. And I can't," Booth said, groaning again and leaning back in his chair, "Rebecca's leaving Parker with me this weekend and I don't think he'll appreciate me inviting two strangers to share his room."

They were quiet for a couple of second before Brennan spoke again. "Well, I could lend them one of my guest rooms." she suggested.

"No, Bones," Booth said, shaking his head, "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"But," argued Brennan, "you didn't ask. _I _offered. And why not? I have two. All they really need is one they can share, right?"

"Bu-" Booth began to protest, but Brennan cut him off.

"Just _think_ about it for a minute." She said, in a warning tone that warned _Don't argue with me._

He thought for a long minute. He couldn't exactly find a reasonable excuse not to take Brennan up on her offer, except for the fact that he would feel he guilted her into this, even though she would insist that it was her idea.

He looked up at her. She was squirming in her seat, playing with her cellphone, obviously checking for messages or email having to do with work. He smiled. She was beautiful even then. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and her blue eyes shone.

Then she looked up to see him smiling at her.

"Booth?" she said, questioningly, "What are you looking at?"

"Hmm?" Booth said, not quite coming out of his daze. Then he snapped to attention when she rose her eyebrows at him. "Uh, nothing, Bones, nothing."

Brennan gave him a skeptical look, but shrugged it off, "So, what did you decide?"

"Oh, yeah. Yes, they can use your guest room. At least until we find them somewhere else to live."

Brennan smiled. She wouldn't mind if Hailey and Peter lived there forever. She was happy to keep them, as long as it made Booth happy.

"Alright then." she said, standing up.

Booth stood up as well, and putting his hand out for her to shake it. "Nice doing business with you, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan giggled and took his hand.

The moment their hands touched, a spark of electricity seemed to shoot up their arms, but neither let go.

Booth looked up at her. _Did she feel it, too?_ The look in her eyes told her she did. She was staring right back at him, with the same intensity. Her blue eyes were ablaze. All he wanted to do was hold her close in a loving embrace. To have her know exactly how he felt about her, and have her feel the same way about him.

She looked at him, staring deep into those chocolate brown eyes. They were so warm and inviting. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around her and never let go. But she shook that thought from her head, pushing it to the back of her mind.

_No,_ she thought, _He doesn't feel the same way, because..._

_We're just partners._ They thought at the same time.

They smiled at each other and let go, putting their hands by their sides, both still feeling the tingling sensation of electricity in their fingers.

Without saying a word, Booth walked around the desk to stand next to Brennan as he placed his hand in his spot on her back, and lead her out.

_**BONESBONESBONES**_

"So," Booth said, taking a deep breath as he settled onto the couch in Brennan's office, across from Hailey, and next to Dr. Brennan, herself, "Dr. Brennan has graciously decided to lend you and Peter one of her guest rooms, being that I am without an extra room and your father is still in India with his... fiance." he choked on the last word. He hadn't mentioned Padme yet, and braced himself for what she would say when she heard about her. Bu he was surprised by what she had to say.

"Fiance? That sounds nice. She's probably a very nice woman." Hailey said, calmly. She hadn't exactly counted on her father being single when she met him. She always supposed she had a step-mother and a half-sibling or two.

Booth, although, was surprised by how calm she seemed, but didn't press it.

"Yes, she is very nice." Brennan said, "Although she used to be a-"

"Bones!" Booth nearly shouted, nudging her in the ribs.

"What?" Brennan asked, turning to him.

"She doesn't need to know that!" he whispered, through his teeth.

Brennan was about to protest, but decided against it, once seeing the look on his face.

"Anyway," Booth went on, "You and Peter will be staying in one of Dr. Brennan's guest rooms in her apartment. And while you're there, I want you to be on your best behavior. Meaning, follow all of Dr. Brennan's rules, and help out a little with chores like cooking, cleaning, doing laundry..."

"She doesn't need to, Booth. I've actually hired a maid. So there won't be that many chores to be done at home, except for cooking."

"Then she'll help you cook, on nights that we don't go to the Diner or order in."

"You guys eat dinner together? Like, _every _night?" Hailey interrupted.

"Well," Brennan said, "Most nights we do. Usually when we have a cse to work on."

"Oh. I see." Hailey said in comprehension.

"Good. So, do you get the rules?" Booth asked Hailey.

Hailey nodded. "Do everything Dr. Brennan says, and respect her home."

"And her." Booth added.

Hailey nodded and stood up, "Now could we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Booth looked at the clock. It was 7:30 already. He turned to Brennan.

"What do ya think, Bones? Thai food?" he asked.

"That sounds good," she said, standing up and scooping up Peter, who was on the carpet playing with his bear again, and grabbing the baby bag, "My place? That way Hailey can settle in."

"Sounds good to me!" Booth sad clapping his hands.

"Me too." Hailey said, "I _love_ Thai. Ever had Mee Krab?"

Brennan and Booth shared a knowing look and laughed.

_Yep, she's a Booth, alright_. They thought at the same time, as they walked out of Brennan's office and out of the Jeffersonian to Booth's car.

**A/N: Okayy. So I hope y'all liked this chapter. I felt kinda iffy about it but waddaya gonna do. Right? Anywayz, R&R. Constructive Criticism ALWAYS welcome. Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	8. Names

**A/N: So, sorry but there won't be a new chapter tomoro, it bein' Easter nd all, and me bein' Christian. But, I promise, I will try to get two new chapters by Monday to make up for it. Hope y'all enjoy this one! Happy Easter =.)8-'8 ----tried Easter bunny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show _Bones_ or the characters on the show. I do, however own the characters, Hailey Booth, Peter Wolff, and Lizzy Wolff, as well as this storyline. Plz dnt plagiarize!! (I STILL wish I owned Booth!)**

Chapter Seven: Names

After a filling dinner of Thai food, Booth helped Brennan and Hailey clean the dishes, even though she protested it.

"Booth," she said, "really, I can do the dishes by myself. Go watch the television or something and relax."

"No can do, Bones," Booth said, taking a dish from her as they walked into her kitchen, "I'm a gentlemen, and I _will_ help." He smirked at her, "You know, my _alpha-male tendencies._" He teased her.

She returned his joke by elbowing him in the ribs. "That's _not _funny." But she couldn't suppress a grin as she turned to Hailey, who had been watching them, smiling to herself.

_Angela was right_. She thought. _They are soooo in love._

"You don't have to help, Hailey. You're a guest." Brennan said, looking at her.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be living here until my dad gets back, so I might as well pay you back, and I don't have any money so," Hailey said, taking plates from both Booth and Brennan, "I might as well help with the cooking and cleaning."

And, without saying another word, she walked into the kitchen, leaving Booth and Brennan with their jaws practically hitting the floor.

They looked at each other thinking the same thing.

Wow.

"She's _definitely _a Booth," Brennan said, cheekily, "There's no doubt about it."

Booth gave her a look that would have been very intimidating, if he hadn't been smiling at her.

She chuckled and moved to get the garbage off the table. He joined her.

There was silence. All that could be heard was the sound of water running, coming from the kitchen.

Then, "Ouch!"

Brennan and Booth looked at each other, before running into the kitchen.

Hailey was standing there holding one off her hands. There was blood dripping from her hands.

Booth took one look at her and began to panic.

"What happened?!" she shouted, running to her side. "Are you alright?"

Hailey nodded, but there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, "I reached in to pull the plug and got cut by a knife. I'm fine, though. It's just a little one."

"No, it's not, Hailey," Booth said, "And anyway, that knife was metal. You could get an infection. Let me see."

Hailey opened her hand and Booth saw a thin cut, running from the edge of her nail to her knuckle, on her right index finger. It was bleeding pretty badly. The sight made him a bit nauseous, especially with a full stomach.

He adverted his eyes to look at Brennan, who had run out of the kitchen to get a First Aid Kit, and Peter, who they'd left, sitting at the table.

She was now pulling out some antibacterial spray, a cloth, and a couple of band aids.

"Come here." she said.

Hailey pushed past Booth, who moved back to pick up Peter, who'd been watching the incident.

"Let me see your hand," Brennan said, holding up the washcloth. Hailey held out her hand, and Brennan washed away the blood, before spraying the cut. Hailey flinched. "Oh," Brennan said, with an apologetic look on her face, "yeah, that may sting."

"Thanks." Hailey grumbled sarcastically.

Brennan, ignoring her sarcasm, began to wrap the band aids around her finger. Hailey flinched at the pain the extra pressure caused.

Brennan grimaced at her face, "Sorry." she said.

"It's okay," Hailey said, smiling sadly, "It'll feel better soon."

Brennan smiled back at her.

"So," Hailey said, "what do I call you?"

"What?" Brennan asked, surprised by the random question.

"While I'm here," Hailey shrugged, "What Do I call you?"

"I don't know what that means." Brennan stated.

"Do I call you Dr. Brennan? Temperance? Bones?" Hailey asked, trying to make the question more comprehensible.

"You can't call her Bones." Booth spoke up.

Hailey looked at him, in disbelief. "Why not? You do."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who made it up, so I have a right; Only I call her that." He explained.

"Okay," Hailey said, not pressing any further, then turning to Brennan, "So, what do you want me to call you?"

"You can call me Dr. Brennan," Brennan said, "Or Tempe, if you like."

"Okay, I'll call you that. I like that name. Tempe." she smiled at the sound of the name.

_That's a nice name._

**A/N: Okay, there you go. There should be enough for now. I'll put up new ones by Monday. I promise. Kay. Have a good Easter or Pass over or whatever you celebrate! Please R&R. That would make my Easter wayy better! XD**


	9. Dreams and Secrets

**A/N: Sorry, I lied. Turns out I can write new chapters on Easter! XD. So, this is basically the first night that Hailey and peter spend at Dr. Brennan. There are a few revelations as well as an Easter/Passover/Whatever treat for y'all! Hopefully you guyz will like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Bones or the characters. I do, however own the characters, Hailey, Peter, and Lizzy, as well as this storyline. Please don't plagiarize! (Uk wat I'd do if I owned Booth! ;-D)**

Chapter Eight: Dreams & Secrets

Booth got on his coat as he looked around Brennan's apartment, making sure that there wasn't anything more he had to do before he left.

"So, there's nothing more that had to be done?" He called to Brennan, who was in the dining room, wiping down the table.

"No, Booth," she called back, "Everything is fine. The table is clean, the dishes are done and put away, and Hailey is getting herself and Peter ready for bed." She walked into the living room, "There's absolutely nothing else that needs doing."

"You sure? Because I feel like I'm obligating you to watch over my niece and nephew." He said, frowning guiltily.

"It's not obligation if I offered to do it." Brennan said, stepping closer. "Besides, I like the company."

"Really?" Booth said, as if taken by surprise, also stepping closer to her.

"Yes." Brennan smiled. "I do. Hailey is a wonderful girl, and Peter is very bright. Sort of like..." She paused.

Booth knew what she was going to say. _Zack. Sort of like her old Lab Assistant, Zack Addy._

She looked down, feeling a familiar stinging in her nose, and tears welling up in her eyes. This always happened when thought about Zack. Always.

"Hey." Booth said softly, bringing his finger to her chin, as he got closer, and lifting it so her eyes met his. He smiled at her.

A smile that she couldn't help but return, even as a tear fell from her eye, and rolled down her cheek.

Booth wiped it away with his thumb, and brought his face a bit closer to hers.

They were only centimeters apart now, staring into each others eyes.

Brennan parted her lips slightly, as did booth. Then...

BEEP! BEEP!

Booth jumped.

It was his cell phone. He quickly pulled away and pulled it out of his pocket, flipping it open.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

No answer.

"Hello?" he said. Then he realized that the beep didn't mean that he had a call. It meant he had a message.

He looked at his phone.

"Cullen..." he murmured. He had forgotten to call him about the situation with Hailey. He now had three voice messages from him.

Brennan had been standing behind him, composing herself. When she heard him murmur, "Cullen" her head snapped towards him.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing." Booth said, "I just gotta call Cullen about...you know..." he gestured towards the guest room where Hailey and Peter were surely asleep by now.

"Oh," Brennan said, feeling her cheeks grow hot, "Right."

Booth turned to her. "So..." He said, blushing.

"So...um, I'll see you tomorrow?" Brennan asked.

Booth smiled shyly. "My thoughts exactly."

He deposited his cell phone into his pocket, and without thinking, kissed Brennan on the cheek, before pulling back as quickly as possible.

"Uh," he said, at a loss for words, "I'll see you tomorrow at the, uh, lab."

Brennan just nodded, a shocked expression on her face as she reached up with her fingers to the place on her cheeks where his lips had touched. It was tingling, as if there were pins and needles on her face.

Booth saw the expression, and ran out before she could say anything, stopping once he got out into the hallway.

_Did I just _kiss_ her?_ He thought to himself.

On the other side of the door stood Brennan, stood Brennan, still holding her cheek. A smile slowly spread over her face.

_He just _kissed_ me. _She thought.

Hailey kneeled by her bedroom door, wearing a tank top and a pair of sweatpants she borrowed from Brennan.

_Oh my God!_ She thought. _He just _kissed _her!_

She let out a very quiet, Angela-like squeal, and raced to her bed, where Peter was already fast asleep.

_**BONESBONESBONES**_

Brennan tossed and turned that night.

She imagined herself in a dark, tight, little space.

She looked all around her, struggling to breathe. Everything looked hazy, but she could make out some rope and a tire next to her.

It all looked so familiar but she couldn't place it.

She searched her mind for some memory of this, but kept on coming up blank. Then she remembered.

She was in the trunk of a car. One of her foster families' cars. She had broken a dish and now they were punishing her.

She began to panic.

"Let me out! LET ME OUT!" She screamed flailing her arms and legs.

No one came.

"Please," she began to cry, "Please, let me out! Help me! PLEASE!"

Then she hear someone say her name.

"Tempe?" They said.

She continued to flail and scream.

"Tempe! Tempe!" the voice yelled.

She didn't stop.

"Dr. Brennan!" The voice yelled in her ear.

She was awoken by someone tugging at her shoulder.

She opened her eyes. She was sweating profusely. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

When they finally adjusted to the dark, she was face to face with Hailey Booth.

"Dr. Bre-uh, Tempe?" Hailey whispered, "Are you okay?"

She sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Hailey." Brennan said, sitting up in her bed.

Hailey breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" she said, placing her hand over her chest. "I thought you were having a heart attack!" Then he face suddenly fell, "Not that I think you're old or anything!"

Brennan looked at her quizzically. "What does being elderly have to do with having a heart attack. It matters more on how healthy you are, not how old. And I happen to be in very good health, thank you."

She had begun to calm down, now feeling her heart rate slow as she breathed evenly.

She looked over at Hailey. "Thank you," she said, "For waking me. That was very frightening."

"Anytime," Hailey said, smiling sweetly, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." Brennan said, "Just something that happened a couple of years ago."

"Like what?" Hailey asked.

"It's nothing," Brennan said, looking down.

"Please tell. I'll tell you what I dream about." She pleaded.

Brennan looked up at her. Hers eyes were sad and pleading, and she looked very shaky.

"Are you okay?" she asked, suddenly worried that Hailey was sick.

"Yeah," Hailey said, looking away, "I was just having a bad dream of my own. That's why I heard you. I was walking by on my way to the bathroom. I usually sweat pretty badly when I have one of my dreams."

She looked down, embarrassed.

"You have bad dreams? About what?" Brennan asked.

Hailey looked up. "Not much. Mom's old boyfriend. Foster parents." She looked back down.

"Foster parent? Boyfriend?" Brennan asked, confused. "Why did you have Foster Parents? And what did he do to he?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise to keep it a secret and to tell me what you were just dreaming about. Deal?" Hailey held out her hand and looked at Brennan expectantly.

Brennan hesitated.

"Tempe?" Hailey asked, "Did you hear me?"

Brennan nodded and shook Hailey's hand.

"Deal." she said smiling.

"Okay," Hailey said, taking a deep breath, "Here it goes..."

**A/N: oooooooh! CLIFFHANGER!! Lolz! Srry I had 2 do that but I dn't have much more time on this computer. I promise i'll try to get the next one up by 2moro tho! Please R&R!**


	10. Flashback and Secret

**A/N: So...where u on the edge of your seat last time? I bet you were. Lolz! Anywho, here's the completion of that flashback. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, Bones, or the characters on the show. I do however own the characters, Hailey, Peter, and Lizzy, as well as this story line. Remember: plagiarizing is a no-no!**

Chapter Nine: Flashback and Promise

_**BONESFLASHBACKBONES**_

**2007**

Hailey sat on her bed, reading the latest Kathy Reichs mystery novel.

Temperance Brennan, the author, was her favorite. She was her idol. She wanted nothing more than to meet the world famous anthropologist.

She was just finishing up reading a love sequence between Andy and Kathy, when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she asked, not moving from her bed to unlock the door, in case it was her mother's sleazy boyfriend, T.J.

"It's Mommy, baby girl." she heard her mother say, "I have the sonograms from the doctor."

Hailey's face lit up. Her mother was pregnant with her second child. Today, they would find out if Hailey would be getting a baby brother or sister. She was more excited than anybody, because she had always wanted a sibling, although she figured her mother could've picked somebody a bit more qualified to be the father.

T.J was the sleaziest guy that her mother had ever dated. He had long, greasy hair, creepy blue eyes, and was as skinny as a toothpick. And, as if his appearance weren't bad enough, he also had tattoos all up and down his back and one that had his initials on the back of his neck, as well as 3 piercings ain each ear and a pierced tongue. She wondered how her mother could go for somebody who looked as bad as he did. Especially with his horrible personality. He was always ordering her mother around. Calling her names, slapping her, and blaming her for every little thing. Not to mention he didn't even have a job. He just asked her for money when he needed it, and usually spent it on drugs and alcohol.

Hailey hated him.

But, he didn't matter right now. All that mattered was whether she was going to have a brother or sister.

Hailey rushed to the door, and unlocked it, throwing it open.

He mother's smiling face was on the other side. She was wearing her waitress uniform, and her beautiful long, brown hair pulled into a bun. Her pregnant belly was only a barely noticeable bump now, even though she was nearly 5 months pregnant.

Lizzy smiled down at her loving daughter and glowed. Hailey hadn't seen her this happy in months.

This could only mean one thing.

"It's a boy?" Hailey asked excitedly.

Lizzy's smile grew wider as she nodded.

Hailey squealed and hugged her mother. Lizzy hugged back, fiercely, nearing lifting Hailey off the ground.

Then all off a sudden, she gasped.

Hailey backed away, thinking the baby kicked, causing some discomfort, but she was wrong.

T.J now stood behind Lizzy. It seems that he had come up from behind and slapped her ass.

Lizzy turned around, and scowled at him. "Quit it, Teej!" she cried.

T.J slapped her again, "Why, baby?" he asked closing in on her.

"Because..." Lizzy paused, trying to find a reason.

"Because she's gotta go to work," Hailey finished for her mother, "_and_ she's pregnant!"

"Yeah," T.J said, "With _my_ baby. So I can do anything I want with her." She slapped Lizzy's ass again. Lizzy gasped and jumped away. "So, shut up, you little bi-"

"T.J!" Lizzy yelled. "Don't you _dare _talk to my baby girl that way!"

T.J turned on her. "Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do, bitch? Leave me? You got nobody else! Nowhere else to live!"

"_Us?_" Hailey asked, incredulously, "This is _our_ home! You got nowhere else to go!"

T.J turned, slapping her hard across the face, making her fall.

"Shut up, Bitch!" he screamed at her.

Lizzy took that opportunity to run to the nearest phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed 911.

"Hello?" she said, "Send the police! There's a man beating my little girl. She's twelve now, but she'll be thirteen soon. I'm pregnant. Yes. Please hurry!"

"BITCH!" T.J yelled going after her. He swung at her face as she ducked him, making her way around him, and grabbing Hailey's hand.

She pulled Hailey into the nearest bedroom and shut the door in T.J's face. She could practically feel a slam as the door made contact with his face, and she heard an, "Ouch! Son of a Bitch!"

She didn't care about hurting him anymore. All she cared about was her babies. The one she had her arms around and the one that was currently growing in her stomach.

Hailey let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around her mother, and began to sob. Her face hurt so bad.

"Shhh, baby," Lizzy soothed, rubbing soothing circles on Hailey's back, "It's okay, baby girl. He's not gonna hurt you no more." She kissed Hailey's head. She couldn't live in fear anymore for her baby's life. Either of her babies. She had to get out, somehow.

"Baby?" she whispered in Hailey's ear.

Hailey looked up, tears swimming in her large brown eyes. Jared's eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked. Her voice was shaky.

"Baby, they're gonna take you away for a while."

"What?" Hailey asked, panic rising in her eyes and voice. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to ask them to. Just until I get my life all settled. I'll find a new job, and somewhere else to live."

"Like where?" Hailey asked, a slight annoyance in her voice now.

"Maybe D.C?" Lizzy said, smiling sadly, "Or somewhere around there. Be close to-" Lizzy swallowed. She had almost said, close to _your father_. But instead she finished with, "That author you like. Dr..."

"Dr. Brennan?" Hailey asked, smiling.

Lizzy nodded, and placed a kiss on Hailey's forehead. "Would you like that?" she asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

Hailey nodded furiously and looked up, smiling through her tears.

There was a small bruise forming on her left cheek. The sight was heart breaking.

_Nothing_. Lizzy thought. _Is EVER gonna hurt my baby again._

She didn't know how wrong she was

**Two Weeks Later...**

"Get in your room, Toad!" Hailey's foster father screamed at her, as she scampered into her room, which felt more like a closet, with a yellowed mattress on the floor, and a thin blanket over it.

Hailey shut the door behind her as she fell onto her mattress, crying, ignoring the strong stench of urine, that she had grown used to over the last two weeks.

_Two weeks_. She thought. _I have to wait two more weeks for her in this hellhole? _She sobbed harder.

Her social worker had called earlier while Hailey was washing the dishes.

At first, she didn't answer it, knowing that she would bet roughed up pretty good if she did. But by the fifth ring, she figured her foster parents weren't home, so tried up one of her hands and picked up the phone on the counter next to it, pressing the "answer" button and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

Then she heard a frightening noise. Footsteps. Angry footsteps. Coming _her_ way.

She looked towards the doorway to see her Foster Father looked pissed off as always at her.

Then after hearing the person on the other end say hello, she breathed an inward sigh of relief and said, "Oh, hi, _Marie_." It was her Social Worker.

Her foster father didn't dare take a step forward. He just gave her an angry scowl and folded his arms over his chest, not moving.

"Hey, Hailey." Marie said on the other side. "How's everything going with the Olsens?"

"Oh," Hailey said, "Everything's...fine, I guess."

"You _guess_?" Marie asked.

_You _guess?Mr. Olsen mouthed, getting angrier by the second.

"Yeah,**" **Hailey said, "Things aren't exactly _perfect_, but, then again, nothing is. Not without Mom here, anyway. So, what's up?"

"Well....okay." Marie said, nervously. "About your mom..."

Hailey's heart fell. "What? Did something happen to her?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Marie assured her.

"Then, what? Is she done with her reform? Did she move?"

"No, she's not done just yet. The doctor gives her about another week. And she'll be moving to a small apartment outside D.C in about a week and a half, but you won't be able to go live with her for another two weeks."

The last part made Hailey's heart sink deeper. "Two weeks?" she asked, feeling her throat close up.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Honey. She needs a little time to get back on her feet, but you've already survived two weeks so two more shouldn't be so bad, right?"

Hailey swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah. I guess so. Um, do you wanna talk to my foster dad? He's right here."

"Sure, it's best to let him know, as well." Hailey wordlessly gave her Foster dad the phone.

He snatched it out of her hand, and cleared his throat, getting ready to put on a show for Marie.

"Hello?" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

Hailey could just barely hear Marie on the other end as she explained things to him. He smile grew wider and wider until he was staring at Hailey with a nasty look in his eyes.

"Of course. That's fine. She's a pleasure to have in our home. Okay. Uh-huh. Thank you. Good-bye."

He shut of the phone and placed it gently on the stand.

Then he turned to her, and took one of her just washed plates from the drying rack.

Then he threw it at her, screaming, "Get to your room, Toad!"

She had ducked the plate and raced to he room, hoping he wouldn't catch her.

She couldn't stand to let him touch her another minute, let alone two more weeks.

_**BONESFLASHBACKBONES**_

"He abused you?" Brennan asked, dumbfounded.

Hailey nodded. "Every night, when his wife was out, he come into my room and-" Hailey couldn't finish. It was too painful.

Brennan reached out and took her hand. "I understand." she said, "I went through the same thing at your age. My parents left when I was 15."

Hailey looked up. "They did? Why?"

Brennan shook her head. "Long story. We don't have time right now. I have to get up in," she looked at her clock, "four hours."

"But you were a foster kid?" Hailey asked.

Brennan nodded. "Yeah. A lot of them were horrible to me. A lot of my Foster Fathers would hit me or touch me inappropriately, but the worst is when my foster parents locked me up their car trunk for dropping a dish."

"They locked you in a _trunk_? For dropping a _dish_?" Hailey asked in disbelief.

Brennan nodded. "Yeah. For three days. It was horrible."

All of a sudden, Hailey wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered. Brennan could hear the sincerity in her voice as she hug back.

"It's not your fault," she said, "But thank you."

She could feel tears begin to fill her eyes. She sniffed and pulled away.

"But, you can't tell anybody about this, okay. Only two other people know. I haven't even told Angela this." She said.

Hailey nodded, knowing pretty well that one of the people was her uncle.

"I promise, Aunt Tempe. I won't tell." She said, not noticing her slip.

Brennan noticed it, but waved it off as an affectionate term.

"Thank you." she said, pulling Hailey back into a hug.

Hailey hugged back, harder this time.

Then they both heard a little voice.

"Hailey? Tempe?" Peter said, from where he was standing, rubbing his eyes, next to the bed.

Hailey turned towards him and smiled, "Hey, Petey." she said, reaching down to pull him up.

"What're you doin' in here?" he asked, groggily.

"Just talkin'" Hailey answered, "But we're all done now."

"Good, now can we go to sleep?" Petey asked, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Hailey and Brennan looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, Petey," Hailey laughed, "Let's get back to bed."

Hailey hugged Brennan once more and let her hug Peter, as well.

"Goodnight, Peter. Goodnight, Hailey." She said, smiling, and settling back in bed.

As they walked out, Brennan couldn't help smiling at the thought of finding a new friend in yet another Booth.

**A/N: I know, I know! It ran a little long, but it was worth it, wasn't it? Hoped you liked it! And I hope you R&R!**


	11. Phone calls

**A/N: So... I know I'm writing chapters at a time and I've gotten reviews that I should do one chapter at a time, but you knew me then you would know that I have a lot of ideas and my mind changes quickly so I want to get the chapters up as quick as possible so I don't change my mind. Also I have no life. Lolz. Bu anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! _^_^_**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the show, Bones, or the characters with the exception of Hailey, Peter, and Lizzy...and blah,blah,blah...u know the rest ;-D**

Chapter Ten: Phone Calls

Booth woke up at 7 am to the sound of his phone ringing, as opposed to his alarm clock, which he had purposely forgotten to set.

Lying on his stomach, on his bed, he groped around his end table for his phone.

"Hrrmro..." he said when he picked up.

"Agent Booth?" said the voice on the other line.

Booth sat up as quickly as possible. "Uh, hello, Director Hacker."

"Good morning, agent Booth." Andrew Hacker said on the other line, "Did I wake you?"

"Oh, um, no! No, sir. I was just...brushing my teeth." he stammered lamely.

"Good," Hacker said, oblivious to the obvious lie, "I was just calling about the Wolff case that you're working on. How is that going?"

"Pretty well, sir. Dr. Brennan and I are still trying to determine the cause of death, but I'm sure she's close." Booth said, trying to sound professional as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen to make coffee.

There was a long pause.

"Sir?" booth asked, checking to make sure he hadn't been disconnected.

"What?" he heard Hacker say on the other line, "Oh, I'm sorry Agent Booth. I was just thinking...is Dr. Brennan dating anybody?"

Booth had to fight to keep his voice even and toneless as he said, "Not that I know of, sir. I thought she was dating you."

"Only that one time and should I remind you that it was interrupted?" Hacker said.

Booth smiled. The clearest memory he had of the time was the kiss he almost shared with his Bones by the Anok exhibit.

"Yeah," he murmured, "I remember."

"Well, then you know that we're not exactly dating. I haven't even talked to her in months. Do you think I should call her?"

Booth's heart practically stopped. Uh," he stammered. "No, sir. Not at the moment. Dr. Brennan is going to be busy for a while, with the new case and all. You know? She won't have anytime to really go out with anybody."

"Yes, I suppose so. I guess I'll just call when the case is over then?" Hacker asked.

"That would be very wise, sir." Booth advised, thanking the Lord that Hacker would at least wait to make a move on Brennan, which may give him enough time to make _his_ move.

"Very well, then. I'll just talk to you later, then. Oh, wait. That's not why I called." Hacker said, stopping Booth before he could hang up.

"Why did you call, sir?" Booth asked.

"To talk about the living situation of a young Peter Wolff and Hailey _Booth_, your niece?"

"Yes, sir. Dr. Brennan is lending them a room at her apartment." Booth said.

"What? You made her give them a place to live?" hacker accused.

Booth took a deep breath before responding. "No sir. Dr. Brennan offered them a place to stay until her father comes back from India. Which should only be a week and a half."

"Wait. Temperance _offered_? Why?" Hacker asked.

"Because," Booth said, his voice rising a bit, "That's just the kind of person Bo-Dr. Brennan is. She's glad to help out in any way she can."

"Hmm," Hacker said, "And you've contacted _Missing Persons_ to let them know that you found them?"

"Yes, sir. I even contacted Foster care, and being that Dr. Brennan is a registered Foster Parent, they said it would be no problem that they're living with her." Booth said, proudly.

"Good, good," Hacker said, "Well, I guess everything's all set then. Good luck with your brother, Agent booth. And your niece."

"Thank you, sir." Booth said, ending the call.

As, he walked to his bathroom to take a shower, Booth wondered why Brennan _really _offered to give Hailey and Peter a place to live.

Of course, Booth knew that she would give anybody a place to live if they really needed it. But, only if she knew them well.

Then again, she had spent the entire afternoon with Hailey and Peter and had admitted to Booth that she had liked them.

She thought Peter was very bright, which he was, even for a two year-old. And Hailey was a wonderful young lady. She reminded booth a lot of himself, minus the girl thing.

He chuckled at this thought, as he adjusted the hot water in the shower.

She had revealed facts about her that made her very much like Booth.

She cared for her younger brother, as if he were her own son, she was kind and courteous to just about everybody she met, and she always tried to act brave.

Of course, these weren't _actually_ facts. They were minor observations that may not always apply. He had only known her for a day, after all.

_Listen to me_. He thought to himself. _I sound just like Bones_. He smiled for the rest of his shower, allowing himself to think only of Brennan the entire time.

_**BONESBONESBONES**_

Brennan sat in her office looking at her phone.

She was on hold and they were playing a strange song that had something to do with _Russian Roulette_. A song about a dangerous gambling game.

_Very depressing to sing about. _ She thought. _Why would somebody sing about something like this?_

She was on hold with the local D.C. High School, *D.C High. School would be staring soon and she wanted to enroll Hailey as soon as possible, so that she would at least get a proper eduction, if, for any reason, Jared would decide to stay in India longer.

She looked impatiently at her watch. She had been on hold with the school for almost twenty minutes.

_Why is this taking so long?_ She thought. _School hasn't even started yet. It can't be _that _busy yet._

Just then, Peter came running in. His face was painted red, yellow, and orange, to make it look like the sun.

"Look, Aunt Tempe!" he shouted.

Brennan couldn't help but smile at the little boy.

"What's that?" she asked him, sweetly, though she knew exactly what it was.

_Why did I ask that?_ She thought. _It's not like I don't already know._

"Angela painted my face to look like the sun!" Peter said, excitedly.

"Wow." Brennan said, smiling wider.

She didn't even try to question why she acted this way now. It was the same way she acted with Parker and most other children. Their innocence just affected her and made her smile when they were around. She still couldn't understand why.

"Hello? Principal Webber speaking..." a voice said on the speakerphone.

Brennan hurried to pick up the phone as Peter ran out to show Hodgins and Cam.

"Dr. Brennan here." she said into the receiver. "Hello. I'm calling to register my dau-niece at D.C High School?" She said it as if it were a question.

"Oh, yes. I received your e-mail, Dr. Brennan. You're calling about Hailey Booth?"

"Yes." Brennan said.

"I see. It says here that she's the niece of your _partner_, Special Agent Seeley Booth. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Brennan said, "she is his brother's daughter."

"I see, but you called her your niece. Are you planning on marrying your partner? Or have you two already gotten married."

Brennan blushed. "Oh, no! I should have explained. She and her brother, Peter, call me Aunt Tempe and I'm currently their Foster Mother, so I thought the term _niece_ would be more appropriate than Foster Daughter."

"Ahh," Principal Webber said, "I understand. Very well, then. So you would like to have Hailey enrolled in this school?"

"Yes, sir." Brennan said, "Her father won't be back for a while, and seeing as how school starts on Monday, I thought...."

"You thought that you would enroll her so that she didn't miss anything?" Webber finished for her.

Brennan, though annoyed that he cut her off, replied yes in an appropriate tone.

"Do you have her medical records or has she had a physical lately?" He asked.

"No, but I can schedule an appointment for one this afternoon, if you would send me the appropriate forms."

"Of course," Webber said, "I'll have them faxed to your office right away, along with other forms that will be expected back by Saturday. Is that alright."

Brennan smiled, even though he couldn't see her. "I don't see why it would be. Thank you." she said.

"It's my pleasure, Dr. Brennan, the forms are being faxed right now, as long as a list of supplies she'll need to start school." Webber replied.

"Thank you, again." She replied, looking to her fax machine, which had just started to make noise. "Have a nice day."

She hung up, and laid back in her chair.

_Well, at least that's finished._ She thought, then looked out her office window to the platform where a sheet was covering the bones of Lizzy Wolff, on the table. _Now, there's only one thing to do._

She got up, took the sheets from the fax machine and put them on her table to be dealt with later, and picked up her cell phone.

_Take them out, now. I have to get to work on COD._ She texted Angela, referring to Hailey and Peter.

She couldn't stand to have them there while she worked on their mother. It would be much too painful for them. And her, as well, as she remembered her feelings when she discovered her own mother dead. It was the kind of pain that hurt for much longer than you think it would. It had lasted for weeks with her, even months.

She would never do that to them.

_Wow._ She thought to herself. _Only one day and I'm already attached to them. How did _that _happen?_

She smiled as they walked by her office with Angela.

"Hey, Sweetie," Angela said, acting like she was just dropping by on her way out. She held Peter on her waist with one arm, as the other was around Hailey's neck. "I'm just taking Hailey and Petey out to go sight-seeing. Wanna come?" She added the last question, knowing Brennan would say no.

"No, thanks, Ange." Brennan declined sweetly, "I have do much work to do. And besides, I've already seen all there is to see of D.C."

She leaned down to hug Hailey, and then stood up the kiss Peter on the cheek. "but, you guys have fun, okay?"

Hailey shrugged, "Okay." then her eyes got really big and she looked at Angela. "Can I drive?"

Angela shot Brennan a jokingly shocked look. Brennan shrugged and chuckled, watching Angela walk out, arguing with Hailey on why she couldn't drive just yet.

She laughed again and shook her head as she walked to the platform, waiting until Angela was completely gone with Hailey and Peter, before she uncovered Lizzy's remains.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked for over an hour on it, but that may be because I procrastinated. Oh, well. I think it's pretty good and it reveals a lot of Brennan's emotions towards Hailey and Peter, and a lot of understanding between them. Please R&R! **


	12. the Facts

**A/N: So, I know the last chapter was just filler, but I felt that whole issue had to be dealt with 'cause the story basically started with them not knowin where Lizzy's kids were, and since they're now living at Brennan's, I thought I should also set the date by getting Hailey in school. But, I have one question 4 you guyz. Being that Peter is a little Zack Jr, should Brennan enroll him in school? I will chose this for the next chapter out of reviews and Personal Messages. Thanks and enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or the characters in Bones. I only own Hailey Booth, Peter Wolf, and Lizzy Wolff.**

Chapter Eleven: The Facts

Brennan sighed as she made one last note on Lizzy's remains.

_Victim shows no signs of struggle. _

She looked at her list of possible causes of death and crossed off strangled and suffocation.

She sighed again. Those were the last two she had. She seemed to have no physical injuries that could be the cause of death.

The only actual injuries were cuts on her arms and legs, which Cam had said were healed up long before she died. So, there was no chance that she had bled to death.

"What's wrong, Dr. B?" she heard a voice say behind her.

She jumped, and turned around, ready to fight.

"Whoa!" Hodgins said, holding his hand up in a surrender position, and smiling widely, obviously amused. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

Brennan blushed, "You didn't. I was just..._startled_." she said, attempting to compose herself.

Hodgins smile grew wider. "_Sure_ you were." he said, handing her a file.

"What's this?" she asked taking it.

"Reports about particulates." Hodgins shrugged, "Turns out the fine white powder in her mouth was _crystal meth."_

"So she was a drug addict?" Brennan asked_._

"I don't think so." Hodgins said. "She didn't seem the type. She looked pretty healthy. No signs of premature aging or paled skin. If she was an addict, she was fairly new to it."

"Well, actually," Brennan said, thinking, "Hailey said that her mother never used drugs. That she was completely _against _them. She was very... _anal_ about it... at least _I think_ that's how she put i- WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" she glared at Hodgins, as he was bent over in laughter.

He took a deep breath and stood straight up, composing himself.

"Nothing." He said, with a straight face, before walking off the platform.

_Dr. Brennan is really too much sometimes._ He thought, smirking to himself as he walked off to his own station in the lab.

Brennan stood there, hands on her hips, with a confused look on her facing, trying to figure out what the _hell_ Hodgins was laughing at.

_Did I say something humorous?_ She thought. _But how could I have? I didn't find anything even remotely funny about it._

She stood there pondering for a second before she shrugged it off and turned to put Lizzy's bones in storage. But, when she turned, she saw a figure hunched over the bones.

From the back, it was pretty hard to distinguish who it was, because the person was wearing a blue lab coat, like anybody that worked or interned there.

Walking towards the person, Brennan realized that they had dark hair and very tan skin.

It was Cam.

"Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan asked, and Cam turned to face her, smiling.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm good," Brennan said slowly, "_Why?_"

Cam's smile widened. "You're going to be even better." she said, holding out a file to her.

Brennan took the file. "What's this?"

"Test results that I think you'll find interesting." Cam's smiled got wider, if that was even possible.

Brennan opened the file and read. Her eyes widened slightly, but then went quickly back to normal as she squinted quizzically at him.

"Traces of Cocaine found in her blood? What's so interesting about _that_?"

"She O. D'd." Cam said, still smiling.

Brennan waited for her to say something else, but Cam just stood there, smiling away.

"So?" Brennan said.

"_So_," Cam said, "Look at how much she consumed!"

"What about it?" Brennan said, getting annoyed with this game.

_What is wrong with her?_ She thought.

"It's the same amount that an addict, that's been using for at least 3 or 4 years, would take..."

A light bulb went on above Brennan's head (metaphorically speaking, of course) and she finished Cam's sentence, "... but Lizzy took it and O. D'd right away. I see, now. Why would someone who was so against drugs take so much cocaine on their first try?" Then, Cam's face fell. "What's wrong?" Brennan asked her.

"Unless, she was suicidal." Cam said, her shoulders drooping, and tears forming in her eyes.

_How could Lizzy have changed so much?_ She thought. _She was always so happy and energetic_.

Brennan, not noticing Cam's deflation, started thinking about what Cam had just said.

"She couldn't have been suicidal," Brennan said, shaking her head. "Not with the wonderful kids she had. How could she be?"

Cam frowned, feeling sorry for the doctor. "Dr. Brennan..." she said.

"No, Cam," Brennan said shaking her head, "I can't believe this is a suicide."

"Why not?" Cam said, tears still in her eyes, "And don't say it's because of those kids, because I've seen plenty of suicides of mothers with children that seemed so perfect. It's just not enough evidence."

Brennan took a minute to absorb what Cam said. "Okay, then," she said, an edge to her voice, "How about the fact that she was two miles from her home, where about 74% of suicides take place? Or the fact that she was dressed in clothing that Hailey said she never wore? Or the fact that there was no suicide note? Or the fact that she picked possibly the most painful and slowest way to die?" Brennan's tears gradually filled with tears as she ranted. "So, that, Cam, is why this _can't_ be a suicide."

Cam stood there in silence, tears slowly streaming down her face.

"Dr. Brennan..." she whispered again, but choked on her words.

Brennan cleared her throat. "Cam," she said, "there's so much evidence that we don't have. We can't just assume that this is a suicide. It's more likely that Lizzy was murdered. I know you don't like it any better than if she had committed suicide, but facts are facts. Elizabeth Wolff was murdered. We _have_ to find out by why," Brennan took a deep breath, "and by who." she finished.

Cam looked at her and smiled, mouthing, _Thank you_, before walking off to her office, wiping her eyes.

Brennan turned back to her station, and began to put Lizzy's bones away.

"Don't worry," she said, as if Lizzy were alive, "I'm going to find out who did this to you. Me, Booth, and Cam. After all," she smiled to herself, "we are the best."

**A/N: Honestly, I didn't like this chapter very much, but I hope you did. And I hope you give me good reviews, because I live off of them. So please R&R. I might just have to hold off chapter updates if I don't get enough reviews this time. **


	13. Awkward

**A/N: So, who else was upset by Brennan's reaction on the 100th episode? I love Hart and everything, but that episode made me cry. Oh well, they'll get together eventually. Anywho, I've only received one comment last chapter, so I'm very ashamed at y'all. I hope I get more this time. Also, will somebody answer the question: Should peter get put into school a little early? I need an answer. It may just happen if I get enough _REVIEWS_. Thank you! XD**

Chapter Twelve: Awkward...

"Hey, Bones!" Booth said, rather loudly, walking into her office, before coming to a halt.

Brennan was sound asleep on her couch, with her iPod in her ears.

Booth smiled. She looked so serene. So _peaceful_.

She was wearing an FBI sweatshirt that he had lent her once, which she'd never given back, and a pair of faded blue jeans. Her sneakers were thrown on the floor next to the couch, and her feet were up over the arm of it.

Booth's smile widened, when he realized that he could hear the song playing faintly on her iPod.

It was _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_.

He chuckled, not quite believing it.

_I can't believe she still listens to that song. _He thought._ I thought she would hate it now._

His mind went momentarily back to the day he died (almost). Brennan was singing the song by Cyndi Lauper, and a stalker of booth's, Pam Nunan, shot him, right in the chest.

He grimaced as he remembered the pain she felt. He never wanted her to relive that moment again.

So, quietly as he could, he moved towards her, almost tripping over her shoes in the process. He caught himself, just before falling on her. He took a slow breath, and reached out to take the earphones out of her ears.

Before he could get them all the way off, though, she reached out and grabbed his arm, the quickly got up, and pushed him to the floor.

She sat above him, looking fiercely into his eyes, not realizing, at first, who he was. Then slowly, it came to her.

"Booth?" she asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Booth smiled up at her. "Getting my ass kicked, apparently." He chuckled.

She did too, then smiled slyly. "Well, you should know by now not to sneak up on me." She didn't move from her position over him.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you!" Booth protested. "I was just coming to take the earphones out of your ears."

Brennan gave him a quizzical look. "Why?" she asked.

"Because your iPod was pretty loud. It was damaging your ears." He covered, lamely. The real reason was that he just wanted a reason to touch her, to be close to her.

"I like it loud." she said, shrugging.

The immature, boyish side of him, wanted to say, _That's what she said!_ But he knew she wouldn't get the reference. She probably didn't even know who _Steve Carell _was! So instead he said, "Why were you sleeping in the middle of the day..._at work!?_" Brennan would normally be working through lunch, and dinner, not resting until she couldn't take it anymore. Why was _today_ any different?

"Oh," she said, a small blush creeping up on her pale complexion, "I was up late last night, talking with Hailey."

Booth smiled. "Ooh," he teased, "Girl talk. What did you guys talk about? Boys? Hair? Makeup?" He batted his eyelashes at her, and she responded by hitting him in the shoulder.

He instinctively went to grab her wrists, and held on to them. "Hey! Watch it, Bones!" he said, "I was just kidding!" He batted his eyelashes at her again. "Please don't hurt me." He begged, in a teasing voice.

"Smart ass." she murmured, trying to twist her wrists away from his hands. But he wouldn't let go so easily.

"You know it." he said, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

She smiled back, looking deep into his chocolatey brown eyes, feeling her heart beat faster than ever.

He did the same, looking into her sparkly blue eyes, that put the ocean to shame.

_She's so beautiful_. He thought.

_He's very good-looking._ She thought.

She felt her face moving closer to his, almost magnetically, her lips parting slightly. His lips parted as well, and his head began to move up as far as he could make it go, his hands letting go of her wrists.

They were so close, closer than they'd ever been before, then...

"Sweetie! I have the-" Angela was cut off when she saw Brennan crouching over Booth, their faces close together one second, then snapping up, or, in Booth's case, back, to look at her, the next second.

Quick as she could, Brennan got to her feet and began to smooth out the FBI sweatshirt she was wearing.

Booth took a little longer to stand up, because he stumbled again over her sneakers, still on the floor.

"He-hey, Angela!" Booth said, clearing his throat, and blushing scarlet red.

"Hey, _Booth_. Hey, _Bren_." Angela said, smiling, slyly.

"Hey, Ange." Bones said, looking towards the ground, concentrating on her feet, while her face went back to its normal pale white shade.

When she finally got back to normal, she looked up and, in a real business-like tone, asked, "So, what's up, Ange?"

Angela smiled, looking from Booth, who was still red as a tomato, with his hands in his pockets, to Brennan, who had completely composed herself.

Only one thought came to Angela's mind, as she looked at them.

_Awkward. Very, very awkward._

**A/N: So, I hope you liked this one. I used one of Angela's famous lines, if u couldn't already tell. XD. Anywayz. I hope you like this one. I loved writing it. It cheered me up, especially after what happened on Bones tonight. Sigh...when will she ever learn? Anywho, R&R.**


	14. Second Night Part One

**A/N: Ok, guyz, come on! I got like ONE review! Please, I really need these reviews and I want to do a special Booth/Bones fluff chapter for the 15****th****, so I need your ideas. They would really help! Please review and enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen: Second Night Part One

After another dinner of take out Thai, Booth, Brennan, and Hailey were cleaning Brennan's dining room, while Peter got his pajamas on.

Booth and Brennan were arguing over who was going to do the dishes tonight.

"I should do them, Booth." Brennan argued, "It is _my_ house after all."

"That doesn't mean a thing, Bones," Booth countered, "We're the guests that ate food in your home, and I'd be more than happy to clean the dishes for you."

Hailey had been standing between them as they bantered back and forth. "I could-" she started, but was cut off by both Booth and Brennan.

"NO!" They said in unison, turning to her. Booth looked pointedly at her finger. "Not after last night!" he said, with his hands on his hips.

Hailey groaned. "The _one_ time I get cut doing the dishes, and now I've gotta live through it forever!"

Brennan gave her a quizzical look. "Highly unlikely, Hailey," she said, "I'm sure your uncle doesn't mean _forever_; just until your cut heals. Besides, you wouldn't want to get soap in it. It's a very painful feeling." She grimaced.

Hailey laughed. "I bet," she said, then sighed, "so what do you guys want me to do then? The table is cleared off and the garbage has already been taken out. There's really not much."

Brennan thought for a second. "You could get ready for bed." She suggested.

"What?" Hailey asked, surprised, as she looked at the clock. "But, it's only 8:30!"

"Yes," Brennan said, "I see that, but you start school on Monday, so-"

"School?!" Booth and Hailey asked at the same time.

Brennan shrugged, nonchalantly, walking to the kitchen. "Didn't I mention that? I enrolled you in a local high school." She said to Hailey.

"No!" Hailey whined. "I _hate_ school!"

Brennan popped her head back in from the kitchen. "You do?" she asked, incredulously, "I thought somebody as bright as you would love school."

Hailey blushed. "That's exactly why I _don't_ love it! I'm always the teacher's pet, or nerd," she said, looking down, while her shoulders drooped, "I've never had any friends at school."

Brennan frowned, and Booth moved to put his arm around Hailey in a one-armed hug. She smiled up at him.

He smiled back. "Don't worry, Hailey," he said, "everything will work out the way it should."

Hailey nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Seeley." She hugged him back.

"No problem, Sweetie." He said, kindly, sounding like a certain artist he knew.

He was about to tell her that she should get to bed, when Peter ran out.

"Aunt Tempe! Aunt Tempe!" He said, running to her and wrapping his arms around her legs, "I wanna go to school, too!"

Brennan smiled, and patted his head, not bothering to correct his English, or remind him that she wasn't his aunt. Instead she leaned down to pick him up. He leaned his head on her shoulder and put his arms around her neck, hugging her.

"You may be a little young, Petey," she said, using the affectionate term she'd heard Hailey and Angela use for him. "I don't know if you _can_ go. But you can come to the Lab with me, until you can."

"Actually," Hailey said, intervening, "Mom was talking about putting him into preschool a little early, before she…you know." Hailey finished her sentence with a quiver in her voice, leaning her head against her uncle's chest. Booth held her closer, and rubbed her shoulder, soothingly.

Brennan nodded in understanding. "Maybe." Was all she said, before hugging Peter one last time and putting him on the ground.

She kneeled down next to him, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'll look into preschools, tomorrow. Okay?" He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek, telling him that it was time for bed.

He nodded, and went to hug Booth goodnight.

"Good night, Uncle Seeley," he said, as Booth let go of Hailey to kneel down and hug and kiss Peter goodnight.

He looked on as Hailey took Peter by the hand and walked him to their bedroom. He smiled at them, and felt his heart flutter.

Only a day and a half, and he already loved them like they were his own.

_Jared doesn't know how lucky he is._ He thought. _He has a woman that loves him and a wonderful child, who's beautiful, bright, caring, and so very considerate._ Then he sighed. _And he still doesn't know she even exists._

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a head resting on his shoulder. He turned slightly and saw Brennan leaning against him, a small tear falling from her cheek. She didn't look upset, though. She was focused on the door of Hailey and Peter's bedroom.

"They really are great kids, aren't they?" He said, breaking the silence.

Brennan nodded, rubbing her eyes, and yawning.

Booth took that as a sign that it was time to leave.

"I'd better get going." He said, not moving, in fear that he would disturb her, or make her fall.

She nodded, and moved away. "Of course." She said, moving to get his coat, and hand it to him.

Their fingers brushed momentarily, but it was enough to send electricity going up both their arms. They both stopped, and looked each other in the eyes.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours, but in reality, just a few seconds, before Booth broke the silence.

"Ahem, uh, well, I should get going now," he said, awkwardly, putting on his coat, while she still stared at him, not seeming to come out of her daze, "Bones?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Her eyes widened. "Huh?" she said, blinking rapidly, "Oh!" she blushed. "Yes, yes. I suppose you should get going, Booth. After all, we have a lot of work to get done."

It was true. They had to interrogate potential suspects, as well as Hailey, which neither of them was looking forward to, not wanting to bring up the painful subject to Hailey.

"Yeah," Booth said, blushing. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow, Bones."

He gave her a hug, and when he pulled away, she kissed his cheek, and immediately began to blush. "Uh, good bye, Booth." She said, looking down.

He smiled widely before opening the door and walking out.

He was floating on air the entire way home.

She would never admit it, but she was the same way the entire time she got ready for bed, and even as she fell to sleep.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!! **

**PS: This is only part one!**


	15. Second Night Part Two

**A/N: Okay, so this is the rest of ch. 13. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Second Night part Two

Brennan slept soundly that night.

That is until she was awoken by a small voice next to her bed.

"Aunt Tempe?" she heard.

She moaned a little and turned her head to the left, seeing nothing but a mop of blonde hair over the side.

She sat straight up in a panic.

"Peter?" She asked, sounding worried. "Are you all right? Where's Hailey?"

Peter attempted to climb onto Brennan's bed while speaking. "She's still sleeping. I tried to wake her up, but she's a _really_ heavy sleeper." His attempt failed and he fell to the ground on his feet.

Brennan smiled at him, forgetting all thoughts of something bad possibly happening to Hailey and Peter, and reached down to pick him up and put him on the bed in front of her.

"Thank you, Aunt Tempe." he said, smiling sweetly at her.

Brennan's smile widened every time he called her "Aunt". It made her feel loved, almost as much as when Booth called her Bones.

"What's wrong, Petey?" She whispered.

He looked at her with those bright blue eyes, that were remarkably similar to her own, and whispered in a quivery voice, "I had a bad dream."

She frowned, and pulled him into her lap. Peter began to softly cry.

Brennan hated seeing him cry, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Still holding Peter close, she asked, "What did you dream about, Peter?"

He looked up at her, his eyes swimming with tears. "Mommy." was all he said, and she understood, holding him tighter.

She had dreamed about her mother every night for a year after she left. Nightmares about the different ways her parents could possibly have died. And dreams about the good memories she had with her parents and Russ. No matter what the dream, in the mornings she was always heartbroken. She could definitely understand what Peter was going through, even at his young age.

She kissed his head as he cried into her chest.

"Shh," she said, beginning to rock him back and forth, "don't cry, Petey. Everything's going to be alright." She said this, even not knowing if it were true at all.

For all she knew, Jared would refuse Hailey and Peter, and they would be put into the Foster System, like she had been. But, she wouldn't let that happen to them. If Jared didn't want them, which was not possible, then she would figure something out for them. She would not let them go through what she went through.

She would find a way to help them, even if it killed her.

**A/N: Kay, so this may have been dramatic, but I had to establish her relationship with Peter, as she already had a trusting relationship with Hailey. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and I hope you review.**


	16. Jared's Reaction

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!!! **

Chapter Fourteen: Jared's Reaction

Booth sat at his kitchen table, drinking a large cup of coffee.

He had been tossing and turning all night, trying to figure out what to do about Jared. Should he tell him over the phone, while he was on vacation, or should he wait until he returned?

On one hand, calling Jared on his vacation might ruin his entire stay or cause him to rush home, with Padmae, who may be upset with him. He hoped it wouldn't ruin their engagement, but Padmae didn't seem like the time of woman that would call of an engagement because of something from a person's past. For instance, Jared had found out that Padmae was once an escort, and he didn't care. Bu, then again, that was very different than being a father to a fifteen year old girl he didn't even know existed. But that wasn't exactly Jared's fault.

Booth sighed and thought of the alternative, which was telling Jared about his daughter when he got home, which wouldn't be much better. Especially since she was about to start school. If he couldn't take care of her, she would be pulled out of school and put into the Foster Care System.

That is, unless Booth took her in. But he couldn't do that. He had no room for her in his two bedroom apartment. His extra bedroom was occupied by Parker. All his toys and video games, and clothes were there already for when Booth had him every other weekend. He couldn't give Hailey that room and then have no place for his son to stay when he came. And what about Peter? He wasn't related to Booth in any way, but he couldn't let him be taken away. He had grown attached to him in the last three days. The boy referred to him as "Uncle" Booth and he called him his nephew. There had to be a way to keep him.

Booth sighed and looked at his phone on the table in front of him. He picked it up and turned it on, checking the time.

_7:23 AM_

Booth did the math in his head and found that it was about 4 PM in India now, so he could call right now and it wouldn't be an inconvenience, except for the _reason_ he was calling.

Booth took a deep breath and decided to get it over with, this way he'd be able to figure out what to do if Jared couldn't take care of Hailey and Peter.

He dialed Jared's cell and put the phone to his ear.

It rang three times.

Then Jared's voice filled his ear. "Hey, Seeley! What's up?" he said excitedly.

Booth tried to make his voice sound confident, but it still came out shaky. "Hey, baby brother. Nothing much, you?"

There was a pause. "Seeley? Are you okay?"

Booth furrowed his brow. Of course Jared could tell something was wrong with him. He always could. He took a deep breath.

"Nothing's really _wrong_, Jared." he said. It wasn't exactly a lie, since he didn't consider Hailey to be something wrong. Having a child like her was wonderful, and Peter was a plus. "But, I think you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

"What? Did you finally tell that bones doctor how you feel? Did she accept?" Jared asked.

Booth groaned. "No, Jared. That's not it. And besides,we're just-"

"Partners?" Jared asked, cutting off his brother. "Ya know, I've heard that a million times, but I never believe it."

Booth groaned again. He could almost see Jared's smug smile. "That doesn't matter." He growled. "Are you sitting down yet?"

"One minute." Jared said. There was the sound of his feet shuffling around and then he spoke again, "Okay, I'm sitting. Now what did you want to tell me?"

Booth took a deep breath. "Do you remember Lizzy Wolff?" he asked quietly.

"Lizzy Wolff? Yeah, she was my girlfriend in High School, remember?" Jared said.

Booth nodded, then remembered that Jared couldn't see him. "Yeah, well... something happened..."

"What?" Jared asked, sounding truly worried. "What happened?"

Booth decided to break the news quickly. "She was found dead somewhere outside DC. It's unknown whether or not it's a suicide or homicide, but we're working to figure it out."

There was a pause. "She's dead?" Jared asked, a slight quiver in his voice.

"Yes." Booth said, "I'm so sorry, Jared." Booth felt a tear on his cheek.

He could hear Jared sniffling on the other end, and Padmae's voice in the background asking him what was wrong. He told her and Booth heard her say sorry and the sound of her kissing him.

"Jared?" he said, "There's something else."

Jared seemed to snap to attention, barely letting booth finish his sentence. "What?" he asked, worriedly.

"Lizzy had two children. Hailey and Peter." Booth said, vaguely.

"Okay...?" Jared said, trying to see the point.

"Hailey's fifteen." Booth said, hoping Jared would catch on.

"So..." Jared asked, then gasped, "Oh, God...No! She can't be..."

"I'm sorry, Jared, but she's your daughter. She has our name. Booth." Booth said.

"But, that's impossible. How could this have happened?" Jared asked, searching for some explanation.

"Did you use protection?" Booth asked.

"Sh-she told me she was on the pill. I didn't think I had to." Jared said, his voice now quivering dramatically. "She can't be mine."

Booth heard Padmae's voice in the background. "Jared?" she asked, "What's wrong? Who are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Jared, but we've already tested your DNA and it's a match." Booth said. But he wasn't really sorry. Why would he be? Jared had a wonderful daughter. He should be proud of her. She was so brave, coming here all by herself with her little brother, just to find her father. He would never be able to do that, especially not when he was fifteen. "Jared," he said, "if it helps, at all, she's a wonderful kid. So's her half-brother, Peter. He's two, but he's so smart. You're so lucky to have her as a daughter."

"But, I can't take care of her, Booth. I don't know how. I've never had a kid before. And now that Padmae's pregnant, we're going to have our hands full, and-"

"Padmae's pregnant?!" Booth asked, surprised by the announcement.

Jared's voice seemed to lighten. "Yeah, I just found out this morning. She's about 8 weeks in already. Can you believe it?"

Booth smiled. "No, I can't, bu then again, you already have a daughter so it shouldn't be too hard to imagine."

Jared laughed sadly. "Yeah, but with all the extra bills and taxes, I can't take care of both, Seeley. She wouldn't even have a place to live, other than the couch. Our guest room is gonna be made into a nursery. And we definitely can't take her brother. I'm sorry, Seel, but we just can't take them."

"But she's family, Jared." Booth growled, angrily. "You can't turn your back on her, or her brother."

Jared was silent for a moment. "How about you?"

"What?" Booth asked.

"Can you take them in, just until Padmae and I can get things under control and get more room?" Jared asked, tentatively.

"I can't," Booth said, sighing, "I have no room. They're not even staying with me right now."

"Really?" Jared asked, surprised. "Where are they staying, then?"

"Bones' place." Booth said, smiling at the thought of her.

"Really?" Jared asked, "They're staying with the doctor? Why?"

"Because I have no room and she offered." Booth growled, becoming annoyed with his questions.

"Wow, she must really like you." Jared said.

"She just wants to help out, is all. She likes them." Booth stated, nonchalantly.

"Seriously? You sure she doesn't just like _you_?" Jared asked, putting emphasis on the last word.

"No!" booth shouted, "They're just really good kids! And you would know that if you actually _met_ them!"

"Okay, okay. Relax, Seeley." Jared said, "I get it. They're good kids." He sighed. "When can I meet them?"

"M-meet them?" Seeley asked.

"Yeah, she is _my_ daughter, isn't she? And I guess he comes with the package if I'm gonna take them in in a few years."

"Well, I guess..." Booth said, "But you won't be back until next week, and we still have to find her a semi-permanent place to stay, don't we?"

"Nah, India's getting pretty boring. We've seen it all by now. Anyways, I wanna see how great these kids are. And why not ask the doctor if they can stay with a little longer?" Jared asked.

"I couldn't do that." Booth said. "It wouldn't be fair to Bones."

"Of course it would." Jared said, "If she likes these kids as much as you say she does, then it shouldn't be a problem. Right?"

Booth sighed as his brother's brush off attitude. He always thought everything was going to be as easy as 1,2,3 but it's not.

"Jared," Booth said, "it's not that simple."

"Yeah, it is." Jared said, "Just ask her. I know she won't say no to you."

Booth groaned. "You obviously don't know her very well."

"Come on, Seeley," Jared said, "If you don't want to lose these kids, you're gonna have to ask her. I'm sure she'll be glad to help out."

Booth considered this for a moment. Brennan would most likely say yes, considering she had offered them a place to stay in the first place. All he had to do was ask, and everything would be settled. He sighed.

"Okay, Jared," I'll ask, "But I can't guarantee she'll say yes."

"Trust me," Jared said, "She will."

With a goodbye, Booth hung up and put the phone on the table.

Now he had to find a way to ask Brennan if Hailey and Peter could stay with her a little bit longer.

He sighed. _This is _not_ gonna be easy._ He thought, taking another sip of coffee.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this unusually loooonnnngggg chapter. I have a feeling most of you did, since Brennan and Booth get to keep the kids, well, that is, if Brennan decides to keep them with her... We'll just have to see. Kay, please R&R! Seriously, I need reviews for my special on chapter 15.**


	17. Future plans

**A/N: So, here it is. The special chapter I've been talking about in my notes. Nobody has really reviewed or given me any ideas, but I assure you it will have something to do with Booth and Brennan. A little bit of fluff for you guys. I have to warn you though. The chapter won't be updated as often because I have a LOT to do what with my school play later this week. So, if I don't update for a couple of days, all I'm asking is that you don't kill me. I'm doing to best I can. So, now let me finish my monologue and get the chapter, shall I?**

Chapter 15: Future Plans

Booth stood nervously at the door to Brennan's apartment, the night he'd made the call to Jared. After spending the day avoiding talking her about this, he was finally manning up to it.

He stood with a bouquet of daisies in one hand and a large bag of Thai food in the other. He had been standing there holding them for the last five minutes without even knocking on the door. But, he knew she was there. He could hear her laughter along with Peter's and Hailey's. He wanted so much to be in on the joke.

He finally decided to get it over with and knocked on Brennan's door.

"One moment!" he heard her shout.

A couple of seconds later, the door opened, and Brennan was standing there, looking flustered, in a tank top and a pair of sweat pants.

Behind her, Peter and Hailey were playing _Twister_. They were twisted into almost impossible shapes but looked up as soon as they hear him say, "Hey, Bones. How are ya?"

"Uncle Seeley!" Peter said, untwisting himself from under Hailey, making her fall in the process, and running to hug Booth's legs.

Booth put down the Thai food and picked Peter up in a one-armed hug.

"Hey, kiddo! How's it goin'?" Booth asked, smiling as Peter wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck. Meanwhile, Hailey had gotten up and walked over to Booth, hugging his waist.

"Hey, uncle." she said, kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Hey, Hailey." he said, giving her as wide a smile as he could manage.

Then he turned to Brennan, who seemed to have been watching him.

"What?" He said, "No hello from you?" he smirked at her.

"Hey, Booth," she said, distractedly, still staring at him. She wouldn't admit it, but she'd been thinking about him all day. Wondering why she hadn't seen him, especially since they had a case now, and she was taking care of his niece and nephew, who she figured he'd want to visit. Then she noticed what he was carrying in the hand that didn't hold Peter.

_Daisies? _She thought. _What is he doing with daisies?_

"Why do you have those?" she asked, pointing to the daisies.

Booth looked down at his hand and smiled shyly, then held out the daisies, feeling like a little boy, "They're for _you_, Bones." he said, blushing.

A wide smile spread across Brennan's face and she blushed.

"For _me_?" she asked, taking the flowers and taking a long sniff. "Really?"

Booth smiled a little more confidently, still blushing, "Yeah, Bones. They're your favorite, so I thought I'd just, you know, _surprise_ you." He said, putting Peter on the floor, and letting him and Hailey take the food to the dining room.

Brennan didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Nobody had ever gotten her flowers just to be nice, at least not unless there was an important event happening, and that wasn't the case today, she was sure of it. All she could really say now was, "Thank you." and give him a quick peck on the cheek, before turning to find a vase in her apartment, blush ferociously.

Booth touched the spot on his cheek that she'd just kissed. It tingled, but felt so good. He wished he could feel it all the time. But he knew that wasn't possible. He sighed, walking towards the kitchen.

When he got there, Brennan had just arrived as well, with a vase holding the daisies, in her hand.

They stopped for a moment and shared one of their looks. Where they stared into each others eyes and smiled knowingly. This time was different though. This time neither of them wanted it to end. They just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours, just smiling away, but where interrupted by Hailey.

"Hey," she said, "are you guys gonna get a room or are we gonna eat dinner?" she asked, rudely.

Booth and Brennan both glared at her and sat down at the table to eat, Brennan putting the vase with the daisies in the middle.

They began passing the take out containers and pouring food onto their plates. Booth and Brennan kept on chancing glances at each other and caught each others eyes momentarily, before turning back to their food, and listening to Peter talking about his day playing with Angela and her paints.

But, Hailey wasn't listening. No, she was more interested in the show going on right in front of her, between her Booth and Brennan.

_**BONESBONESBONES**_

Booth set himself in front of Brennan's large flat screen television, a beer in hand, and turned the set on to the Sports Channel. Brennan was inside, washing the last of the dishes, while Hailey and Peter were in their room getting ready for bed.

Booth had offered to wash the dishes for her, but being the kind of person she was, Brennan had repeatedly refused to let him do it for her, making the excuse that it was in fact _her_ home, and the dishes were her responsibility.

Not wanting to fight with her, Booth let it go, and settled for watching TV while he waited for her to finish, so he could tell her about the phone call he'd made to Jared earlier that day.

When she finally returned to the living room, with a beer of her own, she plopped down on the couch next to Booth, laying her head on his shoulder. This wasn't very unusual, considering she'd done it so many times before, but it still made his heart pound, as he smelled her hair, which had a honey-lavendar scent.

"I'm exhausted." she said.

Booth smiled. "Well, you should have let _me_ do the dishes, then, Bones." he said.

She took her head off his shoulder and scowled at him. "Not a chance." she said, before putting her head back down and taking a sip of her beer.

Booth chuckled, then quickly took on a serious tone. "Bones," he nearly whispered, "I have to talk to you..."

Brennan sat straight up and looked at him, urgently. "What?" she asked, worriedly, "Are they transferring you?"

Booth gave her a surprised look. "No!" he said, "why would they-" he shook his head. "Never mind. No, they're not transferring me." He sighed.

"Then what is it?" Brennan asked, becoming a little more relaxed.

Booth sighed again. "I- I called Jared today." he finally said.

Brennan tensed a little. "Did you tell him about Hailey? What did he say?" She asked tentatively, feeling her heart pound faster.

Booth nodded. "He said that he couldn't take care of her because he just found out Padmae is pregnant and things are hard enough as it is." He looked down.

Brennan's eyes filled with tears, but she said nothing.

_No_. She thought_. They're going to take them away._

She forced her voice to stay calm. "So, what is he going to do about Hailey and Peter?" She asked.

"Well, he definitely wants to meet them," Booth said, "so he's going to come back to meet them as soon as possible."

"He wants to meet them, when he's about to send them away?" Brennan asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Isn't that a bit cruel?"

"It would be," Booth said quietly, "if he didn't ask for you to keep them here, just until they get on their feet, and can find a bigger place to live."

Brennan's jaw dropped. _Hailey's not leaving._ She thought, and her heart fluttered.

"He wants them to-to live with _me_?" she asked, dumbly pointing to herself.

Booth nodded. "But, I completely understand if you can't handle that, Bones." He said quickly.

Brennan shook her head furiously. "No, Booth, it's okay." she said, smiling through her tears. "I'd love to have them live here with me." She laughed a bit. She couldn't believe it. Hailey and Peter were staying with her.

Booth's jaw dropped. "Re-really?" He asked, and Brennan nodded, then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He, of course, hugged back tightly.

When they pulled apart, their arms were still around each other and they were looking deep into each others eyes, smiling, and blinking away tears of happiness.

Then Brennan did something that Booth never thought she'd do.

She kissed him, passionately.


	18. Confessions

**A/N: okay, so I may have left you guys on a small cliffhanger there. But, the opening night of my show is tonight, so this follow up may not be very long or the best I've ever written, but I'm trying. And I hope I get some POSITIVE reviews on it. **

Chapter Sixteen: Confessions

Their kiss seemed to go on for hours, though, in reality, only seconds, before it ended abruptly, when Booth had to come up for air.

"Bones..." he breathed, pressing his forehead to hers, and looking deep into her eyes. He was surprised to see that there was absolutely no fear in them. Just desire.

"Booth..." she breathed back, then closed her eyes, and furrowed her brow, "Oh my Go-goodness," she said, "What did I just do? I'm so sorry, Booth." Only then did her eyes show fear and regret.

Wanting to change that, Booth kissed her, gently this time, then pulled away. "It's okay, Bones." he said, smiling gently, bringing his hands up to cup her face. "I-I don't mind."

Brennan smiled back for a second, getting lost in his large brown eyes, then shook her head. "No, it's not." She said, her eyes swimming with tears. "We're _partners_. I shouldn't have done that."

"So?" Booth said, rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb.

"So? _So?_" Brennan repeated, a tear rolling down her cheek, over his thumb. "So we _work_ together! We can't have _this _kind of relationship."

"Why not? Angela and Hodgins did." Booth reasoned, resisting the urge to kiss her, once again.

"But, they broke up." Brennan said, not able to find any other reason. "What if that happens to us. And, it will. Trust me." She looked down. "We won't be able to work together anymore."

"That will _never_ happen." He assured her, lifting her chin so that her eyes met his. "Trust me. I love you too much to let that happen."

She looked into his eyes and saw all the love he had for her. The love she'd never known before. Not even _Sully_ had loved her this deeply. And she knew, somewhere deep in her heart, that she loved him that way, too.

"You promise?" she said, smiling slightly.

He smiled widely and kissed her again, gently this time.

Brennan was smiling as they pulled apart.

They stayed silent for a moment before Brennan broke the silence. "Are we going to tell them?" she asked.

"What?" Booth asked, though he heard her perfectly.

"Angela? Hodgins? Cam? Sweets?" Brennan said, clarifying, "Are we going to tell them about _us?" _

Booth paused for a second. "Do-do you want to?" he asked.

Brennan shook her head. "Not now. We should wait until the case is over first."

"You think so?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded. "Yeah." she said quietly, putting her arms around his shoulders, "we should." she kissed him softly.

Booth smiled. Then a thought occurred to him.

"What about," he nodded his head towards Hailey and Peter's room, "them."

Brennan thought about this. "Do you think Hailey can keep a secret?" she asked.

Before he was able to answer, Hailey's voice rang out from the bedroom. "Yes, she can."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and laughed.

Booth got up, and pulled Brennan to her feet, kissing her gently on the neck, then pulling her towards Hailey and Peter's room, his arm around her the entire time.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. To me, it seems a little quick, but I want them to get together sooo much, I just had to do it this way. Anywayz, wish me luck tonight in my show! And PLEASE review!!!!!!!**


	19. Everything is Normal

**A/N: So many days and not even ONE review?! That's disappointing. I WILL stop writing this story if I don't get some reviews soon for this story. I swear.**

Chapter Seventeen: Everything is Normal

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian with Peter at his heels.

"Aunt Tempe!" He called, looking around at the other "squints" as he searched for his favorite doctor, who was examining some remains on the platform with Daisy. Hailey watched on, taking notes for her Biology class. She had started school the day before and had already been assigned to pick a famous scientist and research them for an in class discussion.

Of course, her teacher had meant for her to read a book or go online for notes, but she figured taking notes on a scientist that she actually _knew_ would be even better, and might get her some extra credit.

Booth smiled at the scene in front of him as he swiped his card and stepped up onto the platform.

Hailey was dutifully taking notes as Brennan and Daisy talked hurriedly about how to identify any signs of struggle and what different wounds meant, as well as how to tell an accident from an actual homicide.

She was interrupted by Peter's voice as he ran to her and threw his arms around her legs. "Aunt Tempe!" he shouted.

Instead of scolding him for interrupting her, like she would have done about a year ago, Brennan smiled down at him and kneeled down to hug him.

"Hey, Petey," she said, then pulled away and looked at him, "how was school today?"

Booth and Brennan felt that enrolling him in Preschool early was a good idea, considering how advanced he was.

"School was pretty good." he said, taking off his backpack and rifling through it. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled it out of his backpack and handed it to Brennan. "I made you something, Aunt Tempe." he said, smiling.

Brennan took the drawing from his hand and observed it. A wide smile spread across her face. "How _sweet_." she said, looking at a picture of what looked like a stick figure mummy, with another stick figure woman standing over it. "Aunt Tempe's Work." was written on it.

Booth grinned. "Yeah, sweet. So sweet the teacher wanted to talk to me about it for a good ten minutes after class." He pulled out a small folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Brennan. "This one, too." he said, sighing.

Brennan took it and unfolded it. It was another drawing. This one was of Booth, wielding a gun, that was aimed at a stick figure with a bloody knife. It was titled, "Uncle Seeley's Job". Brennan smiled.

"This is very cute." she said looking at Booth.

Booth smiled. He loved her when she looked like this. All happy and sweet. But, then again, he loved her _all _the time. "Yeah, I agree. But his teacher doesn't. She talked to me about it and he's no longer allowed to make drawings of our work, or else we get called in for parent-teacher conferences, and he needs to go see the school psychologist."

Brennan looked taken aback. "They have a school _psychologist_?"

Booth sighed. "Yes, Bones. That's what you get with these fancy preschools; _psychologists_."

Brennan furrowed her brow. "_Private schools _are not _all_ fancy, Booth." she protested.

"Apparently, Bones," he said, grinning, "they are."

Brennan scowled at him, and stuck her tongue out, not caring at the moment how childish it seemed. Booth stuck his tongue right back at her, then moved swiftly and hugged her waist, from behind, wanting nothing more than to kiss her, but instead spinning her around, as she squeaked.

"Bo-oth!" she cried, laughing, "PUT ME DOWN! Ms. Wicks! Help!" But Daisy just looked on with Peter and Hailey, who had a wide smile on her face remembering how they had kissed the other night and asked her to keep it a secret, which they didn't seem to be doing very well, themselves.

"Are they _always_ like this?" she asked, whispering in Daisy's ear.

Daisy smiled. "You haven't seen _anything_ yet."

Hailey laughed. _You have _no _idea._ She thought, looking at the two, playing around like little kids.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope I get some reviews on this chapter because I don't wanna have to end the story here. Next chapter will get further into the case of Lizzy Wolff. It might not be updated for a while though. In the meantime, check out my other story, _Our History. _TTYL!!**


	20. Baby Cousin?

**A/N: I'm happy to say that I've gotten a lot of great reviews yesterday! I'm happy that I can count on you guys, so here's the next chapter of my story, _Surprises._ **

Chapter Eighteen: Baby Cousin?

Cam walked into the Jeffersonian to see Booth hugging Brennan around the waist and spinning her around.

_What is going on here?_ She thought.

She swiped her card before walking onto the platform.

"Booth?" she asked, looking at him quizzically, "Dr. Brennan? What's going on here?"

At the sound of Cam's voice, both Booth and Brennan froze, smiles still etched on their faces, before quickly letting go of one another and straightening up.

"Uh, hey Camille." Booth said, blushing a bit as he looked at his old friend.

"Booth." Cam said, then turned to Brennan. "Dr. Brennan." Brennan nodded at her in hello, before turning back to the remains on the table.

"Hello, Dr. Saroyan." she said, distractedly, wishing that Cam hadn't ruined their fun.

"Is everything okay here?" Cam asked, looking from Booth's blushing face to Brennan, who looked a bit flustered.

Booth smiled. "Yeah, Cam," he said, "Just picking on Bones a little. You know trying to kill a little time before-" he looked at his watch, "Shit! I have to go pick up Parker from school. Rebecca is going to kill me if I'm late!" With that, he began to run off the platform, then turned back, "I'll be back in about half an hour!" he called, rushing out the door.

Brennan smiled after him, before turning back to her work. She was interrupted by Hailey's voice. "Uh, who's Parker?" she asked.

"Agent Booth's son." Daisy answered for Brennan, then blushed and looked down, expecting Brennan to reprimand her.

Instead, Brennan nodded. "Yes, Parker is Booth's son, with another woman, he used to date, Rebecca."

Hailey smiled. "So I have a baby cousin?" she said excitedly.

"Parker is hardly a baby, Hailey." Brennan said, "He's already eight years old, way past the infant stage."

Cam rolled her eyes. "No, Dr. Brennan. She means _baby_ cousin as an endearing term to express that Parker is younger than her."

"Oh," Brennan said, "Then, yes, Parker is your baby cousin."

Hailey smiled, excited to meet this little boy.

**A/N: I know, it's very short (heh, that's what she said) but I have bad allergies which make me really tired. There will be longer ones though. I promise. TTFN. Please REVIEW!**


	21. Parker's Surprise

**A/N: So, I've gotten a lot of good reviews about Parker joining the mix, so I think a lot of you will enjoy this next chapter XD**

Chapter Nineteen: Parker's Surprise

Booth returned to the lab half an hour later with Parker in front up him, Booth's tie tied loosely around his eyes.

"Daddy!" Parker said, smiling, trying hard to see beyond the tie, "Are we there yet?"

Booth smiled, holding onto Parker so he wouldn't walk into anything, as he swiped his card, and led him up the stairs to the platform. "Almost, buddy," he said, then stopped in front of Hailey, who had her notebook in her hand, still taking notes as Brennan spoke, and Peter, who was holding his bear and looking up at Parker. Booth smiled at them and pulled the tie from over Parker's eyes. "Here we are." he said. Parker looked around excitedly.

"Where's my surprise?" he asked, looking up at his father.

Booth chuckled and motioned towards Hailey and Peter. "This is them. Parker, I'd like you to meet your cousins, Hailey Booth and Peter Wolff."

Parker looked at them and smiled shyly. "Hi." he said.

Hailey smiled at him. "Hi, Parker," she said, leaning down to hug him. "It's nice to meet you."

Parker hugged back, a bit stiffly. "Good." he mumbled, then looked at his younger cousin who seemed to be hiding behind Hailey. "Uh, hi, Peter." He said, putting out his hand for Peter to shake.

Peter smiled and took it. "Hello." he said, holding on tightly to his bear. Then he pulled his hand back, and hid more behind Hailey.

"Petey," Hailey said, turning to pick him up, "What's wrong?" She turned to Parker. "I'm sorry. He's never like this."

Parker smiled. "That's okay. I'm like that too, sometimes."

Booth chuckled. "Sometimes, Parker?" he said, "You're _always _like that."

Parker blushed. "Not _always_, Dad!" he said.

"That's true, Booth." Brennan said. "He wasn't like that with me."

Booth smiled at her. "Well, you were a _special_ case." he said.

Brennan smiled back at him then looked away quickly, not wanting anybody to notice.

But, Hailey did, and stayed quiet.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Booth began to fasten his tie once again, having a bit of difficulty.

Brennan noticed this. "Here, Booth," She said, coming over to him, "Let me." She pulled his tie out of his hands and began to fasten it herself, going slow, as to be near him longer. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now, but knew that it was impossible considering all the witnesses in the room. Booth smiled at her, obviously wanting the same thing.

*******

Booth and Brennan walked into Brennan's apartment with Hailey, Peter and Parker at their heels, each carrying a bag of Thai food. Booth carried two bottles of Root Beer and Brennan had one bottle of wine, that she and Booth would share later.

It was Friday evening and Parker and Booth were spending their last night together at Brennan's apartment, because Parker and Peter had asked for a sleepover. Booth and Brennan figured that since the two boys, although very far in age, had become so close over the last few days, a sleepover wouldn't be a bad idea, considering they wanted some time together as well. Brennan had already set up the guest room for the boys to use so they wouldn't keep Hailey up if they wanted to stay up late.

The kids placed the food bags on the table and Brennan went to the kitchen to put the wine in the fridge, so that it would be cool when her and Booth drank it later. When she closed the door to the fridge, she smiled at the papers that were now hanging proudly on it. One was the drawing that Peter had made her in school, and the other two were a science test that Hailey had gotten an "A" on and a photo of Brennan with Booth, Hailey and Peter at the Jeffersonian, all smiling and cheerful.

To Brennan, the picture made it look as if they were a completely happy family.

**A/N: doesn't that just make you go, "AWWWWW!"? Lolz! I actually love this chapter right now. I hope you do too! Please REVIEW!**


	22. The One I Love

**A/N: HAPPY EARTH DAY! Here's a new chapter!**

Chapter Twenty: The One I Love

Booth and Brennan sat, with their legs entwined, on either end of Brennan's couch, watching television.

Booth had control of the remote and had chosen to put on a Nationals game. They were winning 8-0, but he had no interest in the game.

No, instead he was staring at Brennan, lovingly, who was pretending to enjoy the game, but could easily feel Booth's eyes on her.

Still looking at the television, Brennan spoke. "What are you looking at?" she asked, smiling.

Booth grinned. "The woman I love." He said, slyly, hoping that she'd say it back.

Brennan blushed. "Oh, really?" she said, looking at him, and smiling shyly. "And what does this woman look like?"

Booth knew she was joking and decided to humor her. "Well," he said, feigning a look of deep thought, as he put his feet on the floor and began to slowly scoot himself over to her. "She has these beautiful, crystal blue eyes," he scooted an inch closer to her, and she did the same, "beautiful light brown hair," another inch closer, "long beautiful legs," another inch, "and beautiful fair skin," he was holding her now, "She's the most beautiful woman you've ever seen."

Brennan giggled. "So I've heard." she whispered, before kissing him deeply.

Booth chuckled, then looked straight into her eyes. "So," he said, shyly, squeezing her tighter. "Do you love anybody?"

Brennan was taken aback by his question, but tried not to show it. "Well, I don't believe in love," she said, and at the hurt look in Booth's eyes, kissed him again, "_but_ I do have very strong romantic feelings for this one guy."

Booth smiled. "And what does this _guy_ look like?" he asked.

"Well," Brennan said, smiling back, and kissing his neck, "He has these large, handsome, brown eyes," she kissed his neck again, higher, "short, dark brown hair," she kissed his jawline, "broad shoulders," she kissed his jawline, "a fairly dark complexion," she kissed his chin, "this very cocky grin," she pecked his lips, "and he is _very, very_ muscular." She whispered the last part and kissed his cheek.

Booth smiled. "And is he okay with you being here with me, right now?" he joked.

"I'm quite certain he is." Brennan said, following along, looking deep into the large brown eyes that drove her crazy.

Booth laughed and took her mouth in a deep, passionate, kiss, laying her down on top of him. Her hands moved over his chest, looking for the bottom so she could pull it off of him. When she had gotten it over his head, she began to kiss his chest all over, only interrupted when he reached down to pull her own shirt over her head, to reveal a tiny white camisole.

He looked at her, with all the love in his eyes that he'd had for her for over five years and took her mouth again in a hungry kiss.

She threw her arms around him, and was startled by a loud sound coming from his pants. She pulled away quickly.

"What was that?!" she asked.

Booth sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID. It read _Jared_.

He picked it up with a sigh. "Booth." he said, trying not to sound as irritated as he felt. Brennan began to place tiny, ticklish kisses on his neck, and he smiled, laying back, with her on top of him.

"Hey, big brother," Jared said on the other line, "I'm back."

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn. Lolz! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter XD. Please REVIEW!!**


	23. Trust Me

Chapter Twenty-One: Trust Me

Brennan's eyes opened wide at the sound of Jared's voice. She hadn't understood what he said, but she had an idea. She stood up straight up off the couch and began to pace, taking Booth by surprise as he sat up and spoke to his brother.

"Jared?" he said, "Hey, baby brother. You're, um, back in town, you say?" He gave Brennan a quizzical look that she didn't catch as she paced the floor of her own living room.

_What if he's decided to take them in, after all?_ She thought. _No. That's irrational, Brennan. He's already said that he has no room or money to take them in. But, what if Padmae's making him? But, why would she? It's not like Hailey and Peter are hers, anyway. Why would someone take in children that weren't theirs? _Then she remembered that that was exactly what she had done. She stopped for a second and shook her head at her stupidity, then began pacing again, while Booth continued talking to Jared.

"Yeah...okay...mmhmm...okay...bye...see you later, Jared." Booth said, before hanging up and sighing, looking at Brennan, who was still pacing furiously across the floor. He got up and walked to her, stopping her in her tracks as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck, and could felt a soft sob escape her. "Shh." he whispered, soothingly, "it's going to be alright."

She turned her head so that she could see his face. "What did he want?" she whispered.

"He wants to meet his daughter." Booth said, kissing her neck again, "That's all."

"But, what if he decides that he wants her to move in with him, after all?" she whispered, so softly Booth almost didn't catch it.

"He won't," he assured her, squeezing her tighter, "trust me. He can't afford it right now."

"But what if Padmae wants him to?" She asked, not quite sure why she thought that.

"I'm not even sure if he even told her yet." Booth said, "besides, she knows they can't afford to take them in, not with the new baby on its way."

Brennan seemed to relax a little at his words. "Booth?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" Booth said, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you." Brennan said, her voice much quieter than a whisper.

Booth's heart swelled. He fought back tears of happiness and in a shaky voice asked, "Do you-do you mean that?"

Brennan nodded, then smiled softly, turning to face him, putting her arms around his shoulders. "I don't say things that I don't mean, Booth. Trust me."

Booth smiled down at her, and kissed her. "I love you too, Bones." he said, before kissing her lovingly.

**A/N: I really had a couple of doubts about this chapter, so a little feedback would be much appreciated. Please REVIEW!!**


	24. Breakfast

Chapter Twenty-Two: Breakfast

"My-my _dad_?" Hailey asked at breakfast the next day. Booth and Brennan had just finished telling her, Peter, and Parker that they would be meeting Jared and Padmae at the diner for lunch, so that Jared could meet his daughter.

"And, um, his fiance." Brennan added, "Her name is Padmae. She's a very nice, Indian woman."

"_Padmae_?" Hailey asked, giving Brennan a strange look.

Brennan nodded and looked down at her half eaten waffle and cup of coffee that was no longer hot. She didn't have much of an appetite this morning.

"Yeah," Booth said, "I'm sure you'll grow to like her."

"She's not my mom." Hailey said, stubbornly.

"Nobody said she was," Brennan said, understanding how difficult this was for her. "and I'm sure she won't try act like it. Padmae isn't like that."

"But, what if she is? I don't want her acting like she can boss me around." Hailey argued.

"She won't," Booth said, "Because you're not her kid, Hailey. Besides, you won't be living with them anyway."

Hailey gave them a quizzical look. "I-I _won't_?" she asked.

Booth sighed. Him and Brennan had never talked about her living situation with her, because they figured it's be at least another two weeks before Jared actually got home, and it seemed to be the only thing she didn't hear the night that they had gotten together.

"No," he said, taking a sip of coffee, "Jared and Padmae can't afford the extra living expenses right now, and with a baby on the way..."

"They're having a _baby_?!" Hailey exclaimed.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, and it's going to be for the next couple of months, so you're going to be living here, with Dr. Brennan, until they-"

Hailey's face instantly brightened. "I'm staying?" she asked, excitedly.

Booth nodded. "Yes, just until Jared and Padmae get more money and more space. Then you'll be living with them, and Peter, and you're new baby sister."

"They're having a _girl_?" Hailey asked, smiling widely.

Booth gave her a small smile back and nodded. "Yeah, she's due in about 6 and a half months, but they just confirmed that it's gonna be a little girl."

Hailey suealed.

Rubbing his ears, Booth smiled at her. "You have got to stop hanging out with Angela." he joked, then he looked at Brennan, who was still looking down at her food, not eating any of it. "Bones?" he asked, startling her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, Booth. I'm just... thinking."

Booth nodded and went back to talking with Hailey about her father's visit, looking back at Brennan every now and then, knowing that she was thinking about something very, very important to her, and not wanting to bother her.

In her head, Brennan went over all the possible outcomes of this lunch with Jared, her heart sinking a little more every time she thought of another way that he'd take Hailey and Peter away from her.

_No._ She thought. _I'm not gonna let that happen._

**A/N: Please REVIEW!**


	25. Father Daughter Meeting

Chapter Twenty-Three: Father/Daughter Meeting

Booth and Brennan walked with Hailey, Peter, and Parker into the diner, and immediately began searching for Jared and Padmae.

Booth spotted them at one of the bigger tables in the part of the diner that neither of them ever really used.

Padmae was wearing a maternity shirt that was still very loose on her, as well as a pair of black leggings that went down to her knees, and Jared wore a Army shirt, and camouflage pants. They waved at Booth and Brennan to come over.

As soon as Jared saw the teenaged girl they had with them and the unfamiliar boy, who seemed to look very much like Parker's clone, he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Hailey?" he asked, and she nodded. "Hey, I'm-I'm your father, Jared Booth."

Hailey nodded again. "I know." she said, "My mom always talked about you. She's even shown me pictures of you."

"Really?" Jared asked, grinning. "She-she showed you pictures?"

Hailey nodded. "Yeah, she wanted to make sure that I knew who my father was."

Jared frowned. "Then why didn't she make sure that I knew about you?" He asked, before he could stop himself.

"Jared!" Booth exclaimed.

"It's okay, Uncle Seeley," Hailey said, turning to him, then back to her father, "Mom felt it would be best, for you, if she didn't trouble you, which she felt she would be doing if she made you pay every month of child support that you owed her. She didn't want you to go through that because she knew that you had a hard time making money back then."

Jared nodded, feeling a lump form in his throat. "I would have paid, happily." he said, knowing that it wasn't entirely true. He would have been paralyzed with fear had he known about Hailey at that age. He probably would have run as far as he could, but he would never admit that to Hailey. Not now. Not ever. After what his older brother had told him, he wanted to make sure that Hailey felt loved, and even though she couldn't exactly live with him yet, he was going to make sure she got more than enough love from him.

"So..." he said, awkwardly, "would you like to sit down? Padmae's already ordered her food, but we could get the waiter back over here, if you want."

Both grinned. "Give us a minute to decide, baby brother." He said, picking up the menu and hiding his face behind it. He couldn't even look at his brother right now. He knew that he's just lied to Hailey, his only daughter, and he didn't think he could forgive him for that.

"Booth?" Brennan's voice surprised him. She hadn't talked the entire time they were standing there. "Why are you looking at the menu? You're just gonna order the same thing you always do. A burger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake."

"Well, maybe I want something different." He said, nudging her. She let out a soft squeak and nudged him back.

"I highly doubt that." she whispered, "but why don't you order a salad this time. Much healthier than a burger and fries."

Booth grimaced. "Not gonna happen, Bones." he said, grinning at her.

She grinned back.

"So what do ya want?" A woman with curly red hair done up in a bun said, standing right behind Booth and Brennan, startling them.

"Um," Booth said, looking down at the menu, quickly. "I'll have a burger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake, please."

Brennan grinned as the woman scribbled the order down on her pad. Booth grinned back and nudged her in the ribs.

"And you, doll?" The waitress said, looking down at Brennan.

"Oh," Brennan said, "A Caesar Salad with Vinaigrette Dressing and a glass of Orange Juice.

"You know, doll," The waitress said, putting her hands on her hips, "The point of a _Caesar Salad_ is to have it with C_aesar dressing_ on it. Otherwise it's just a garden salad with Vinaigrette."

Brennan scowled at her. "I'm quite aware, thank you, but there are certain things that are in a Caesar Salad that aren't on a garden salad, and vice versa."

"Bones..." Booth said, shaking his head, and staring straight into her eyes, telling her mentally not to get into it here.

Brennan huffed and turned away from the waitress, folding her arms over her chest, and pouting, but saying nothing.

The waitress let out an exasperated sigh and took the orders of the children, before walking away.

When the waitress was gone, Jared smiled at his daughter. "I-Padmae and I got you something." he said, reaching under the table and pulling out a wrapped package.

Hailey's eyes got big. "Really?" she said, reaching out and taking the gift in her hands.

Jared nodded, and smiled. "Go ahead." he said, "Open it."

Hailey carefully tore the paper to reveal a wooden box that, when she shook it a little, revealed that there was something inside.

She opened the top to reveal a couple of jewelery boxes, as well as a mirror, and a spinning ballerina, who seemed to dance in circles as soft music played. Hailey smiled and took out one of the boxes. The first one was silver and shiny, and had a little gold bow on the top. When she lifted the top of, it revealed a silver chain with dog tags on it.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at Jared, and taking the necklace out.

Jared smiled. "Those," he said, "are my old army dog tags. You see on one of them, there's my name and number, and on the other is the same thing, only in braille."

Hailey smiled. "Really?" she said, "You're giving these to me?"

Jared's smile widened. "Of course," he said, "What am I going to do with them?"

Hailey grinned as she fastened the dog tags around her neck, proudly.

Booth grinned at her, smiling at the fact that his baby brother could be so thoughtful.

Hailey looked down at the box and picked up a second jewelery box, that was gold, this time, with a silver ribbon on it.

"That one," Jared said, "is from Padmae, welcoming you to the family." He put his arm around his fiance and squeezed.

Hailey smiled at her and opened the box. Inside were a pair of diamond studs, and a silver bracelet with her full name, _Hailey_ _Elizabeth Booth_, engraved in it. Hailey's smiled widened.

"Thank you!" she said, "Thank you so much, uh..." she looked up at her soon-to-be stepmother. "This may sound rude, but what do I call you?"

Padmae smiled. "You don't have to call me 'stepmother' if you don't want to, if that's what you mean, but you can call me Aunt Padmae, if you like."

Hailey nodded. "Okay then," she said, "Thank you, Aunt Padmae."

"It's my pleasure, honey." Padmae said.

Hailey smiled, looking back down at the box, and noticing something else; a single skeleton key on a lace thread.

"What's this?" she said, picking up the key.

"Oh," Jared said, "I forgot about that one. "Your mother gave that to me on our first anniversary. It's supposed to be the key to her heart." He grinned. "She even had in engraved with her initials. See?"

Hailey looked at the key, and saw the initials, "LW" printed in script writing. Looking closer, she saw that the handle of the key was shaped like a heart, and the teeth were as well. The thread was velvety, and a light purple color, tied in a knot at the end. The loop was just large enough to fit over one's head, and wear it around their neck. She slipped it on, as well as the bracelet that Padmae had given her.

"I'll save the diamond earrings for a special occasion," she told her, "but, thank you, both so much," she turned to her father, "Really. Thank you. I love it."

Jared and Padmae smiled widely at her.

"No problem." They said in unison, and smiled at each other.

Now Jared was seriously contemplating taking her home to live with them, no matter how much trouble they were having. He felt that it was worth it to have his daughter living with them. Because, she truly was special.

**Okay, I know a lot of people would not like it if Jared took her. Am I right? But, I feel there should be a little conflict. But, don't worry, there won't be too much. I also enjoy seeing Booth and Brennan as parents, and I seriously don't want to ruin that, but if my gut tells me that there should be a little more conflict, then I'm going to be like Booth, and follow it. Anywayz, please REVIEW!!**


	26. What About me?

Chapter Twenty-Four: What About Me?

When they had finished their lunch, there was a debate about desert.

"I want Apple Pie." Parker had said, which made Booth agree, and Brennan shake her head.

"You shouldn't have desert after lunch, Parker. It's not healthy." She stated.

"But, Bo-ones!" Booth said, sounding more like a five year old boy than a 30-something year old ex Sniper/FBI Agent. "I want pie!"

Brennan giggled. "Booth," she said, "You sound like a child."

Booth pouted. "Puh-lease, Auntie Tempe?" He said, folding is hands and holding them just below his chin in a begging position. "Pretty please?"

Brennan shook her head, giggling.

Booth eyes grew large and he bat his eyelashes at her. "Pretty please with cherries on top?" he said, and Brennan's giggles got out of control for a second.

"Booth," she squeaked, "Stop acting like a child."

Booth just bat his eyelashes again and pouted, looking deep into her eyes.

Brennan smiled and acting exasperated, said, "Fine," then she smiled, "Parker, you can have some pie."

Parker pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!" he cried.

"Hey!" Booth whined, "What about me?"

"You get pie when you act your age." She said, nonchalantly taking a drink of water.

Booth's jaw dropped. "But, but but..." he stammered.

Brennan scowled at him. "That goes for talking in coherent sentences, as well, Booth." She said, her lips twitching as she tried not to smile.

He scowled back, and straightened up, clearing his throat. "May I have a piece of Apple Pie, please, Dr. Brennan?" He said, in a very business-y tone.

Brennan smiled, and patted his head. "Good boy." she said, giggling, "And, of course, you can have some pie, Booth."

"Yes!" Booth pumped his fist in the air and high-fived Parker.

Brennan giggled and looked next to her at Peter, who seemed to be in some sort of trance. He was looking down at his chicken and fries he'd barely touched. Brennan watched as a tear ran down his cheek. She became alarmed.

"Petey?" she asked, placing her hand on his cheek. "Are you alright?"

Petey rubbed the tear from his cheek and nodded. "I'm okay, Aunt Tempe." he said, giving her a sad smile.

"Peter..." Brennan said, "I know you're lying to me. Come on," she put her arm around his shoulders, "tell me what's wrong."

Peter looked over at his sister for a brief second, as she donned her new jewelery, and Brennan understood. She hugged him closer. "Oh, baby," she said, affectionately, "I know what's wrong, but you have to understand. Hailey is Uncle Jared's daughter, and she's special to him in that way. You're special too, but-"

"But I'm not _his_ son." Peter finished for her sadly.

Brennan nodded, and squeezed him tighter. "I'm sorry, Petey." she said, then smiled at him. "But, if it helps, I sometimes wish you were _my_ son."

Peter's eyes brightened at her words. "Really?" he asked, his lips twitching into a smile. Brennan nodded, and he reached his arm around her in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Auntie Tempe!" he cried.

Brennan felt a tear fall down her cheek as she held the little boy in her arms. "But, Petey," she said, and Peter looked up at her with his big blue eyes. "I'm not your real mother, okay? I don't want you to forget her. I don't Hailey would like that, either."

Peter nodded and hugged her again. "I'll never forget my Mommy." He said, "Even though I have a new one."

Brennan choked up, and a sob escaped from her lips. "I love you, Petey." she whispered.

"I love you, too, Auntie Tempe." He whispered back.

Throughout this whole exchange Booth watched and felt his heart swell. The woman he loved was getting so close with his nephew, and they've barely known each other for two weeks. He'd never seen her grow this close to anybody, not even himself, in so little time. He smiled at them and wiped away a stray tear, as he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me," the waitress said, "would y'all like dessert?"

Booth nodded, and ordered his and Parker's desert, then let everybody else order theirs, before he interrupted Brennan and Peter.

"Hey," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, startling her a bit. She looked up, with a questioning look. Booth smiled at her. "Would you like some dessert?" he asked.

She nodded. "Um, yes. I'd like a fresh fruit bowl." she said, then turned to Peter. "What would you like, Petey?" she asked.

"Can I have ice cream?" he asked, shyly.

Brennan smiled. "Of course, Petey. What flavor?"

"Chocolate." Peter said, smiling.

"Chocolate ice cream." Brennan said, turning to the waitress.

The waitress smiled and wrote down the order. "It should be done in about 10 minutes." she said, before pocketing the pad and walking towards the kitchen.

_What a strange little family. _She thought as she delivered the order.


	27. Unnamed chapter

**I've really liked the reviews I've been getting lately. And I'd like to have more...please? I'll give you a cookie XD (okay, maybe not, but I really would like more reviews) And like I've told those who read my other stories, I will be updating this specific story every three days as to be able to update everyday and still do what I need to do. Ex. Tomorrow will be **_**Our History,**_** (also Cinco De Mayo, a special day in my family), Thursday will be **_**Shipwrecked**_**, and then Friday will be this story again. You see? Okay, so let me just get on with this now. But, I must warn you, I'm watching Bones now, and next will be Glee, so it may take me a couple of hours for this chapter to be updated...**

Chapter Twenty-Five:

All throughout dessert, Brennan played and giggled with Peter, putting ice cream on his nose, and watched as he tried to get it off with his tongue, then wiping it off when he failed, giggling.

Booth watched all this, smiling at Brennan. He couldn't believe how much she'd changed in the nearly six years he'd known her, only making him love her more with each thing she'd done.

He had known from the very beginning that she was the one. In fact, once first making her acquaintance, he had asked her if she believed in fate. She denied it, of course, calling it 'ludicrous'. But, he's still fallen in love with her, despite this. And he's been falling in love for six years, now so deep that he couldn't get out, even if he wanted to. Which he _definitely _didn't.

"Booth?" Brennan's voice shook him from his thoughts. He turned to her smiling face. "Are you done with your pie?"

Booth looked down. There were only a couple of bites taken out of his dessert but he didn't feel much like eating right now. "Yeah," he said to Brennan, nodding, and smiling like a fool, no doubt, "I'm done." He looked at his watch. "Whoa! Look at the time!" he exclaimed, turning to his son. "Parker, your mom's gonna be swinging by the apartment in half an hour. We gotta go!" He stood up, and pulled a groaning Parker up from his own seat next to Peter, who got up, as well as Hailey and Brennan, who was pulling her wallet out of her purse, but was stopped by Jared.

"Don't worry about it, Doc," he said, earning a scowl from Brennan, who didn't approve of the nickname he'd given her, "I've got this one."

Booth shook his head. "No, no, no, Jar," he said, "you've got a wife and baby to think about, now. I've got this one. Think of it as an early wedding present. Kay?"

Jared glared at Booth, but nodded, getting up to give him a hug goodbye. "It was nice seeing you, Seel." He whispered in his ear.

Booth squeezed his brother. "Nice seeing you two, baby brother." He pat him on the back. "Take care." Then he leaned down to kiss Padmae on the cheek. "Take care, sis." He said, then rubbed her belly softly, feeling a small baby bump starting to form. "Bye, baby." He said, smiling. Padmae giggled and kissed him goodbye.

Jared hugged Hailey goodbye, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, sweetie." He said, in a very fatherly manner.

Hailey nodded and hugged back, as Peter came to stand next to her, pulling on her hand.

Jared took one look at him and gasped.

"Oh, Peter!" he exclaimed, reaching into his pocket. "I almost forgot!" He pulled a satin bag, with a pull string from his inside jacket pocket, and handed it to Peter.

Peter took it and pulled it open, revealing a small pair of metal binoculars, suggestively tin, Brennan thought. They were very nice, with a small string to go around his neck.

"Whoa!" he said, his eyes widening as he turned the binoculars in his hands, examining it.

"What do ya say?" Booth asked, warningly, crossing his arms.

Peter looked up at Jared and smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Jared!" He said.

"No problem, buddy." Jared said, messing Peter's hair.

Peter smiled and ran to Brennan. "Look what I got, Aunt Tempe!"

Brennan smiled and picked him up, examining the binoculars he held in his hands. "This is very nice. I assume it's from India, based on the elephant melded into the nosepiece?"

Jared and Padmae nodded. "It was a steal, too. I traded it for my baseball cap." He chuckled.

"What team?" Booth asked.

"Yankees." Jared answered.

Booth shook his head. "Where the hell did you get a Yankees cap from?"

"Uh...long story," Jared said, looking away, "Don't you have to give Parker back to Becca in like 20 minutes?"

Booth looked at his watch. "Damn." He whispered. "You're right. Okay," he said, taking Parker's hand, and motioning Hailey and Brennan to follow him, "Let's go before Rebecca kills me. Talk to you later, Jar." He called over his shoulder, leading Parker and the girls out. Brennan was still carrying Peter.

Everybody else said goodbye as they went for the SUV and left, in a hurry, for Booth's apartment.

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. See? Jared didn't forget about Peter! He got him something! Okay, so maybe **_**I **_**forgot about him, but I've been soooo preoccupied! But I promise I'll never neglect the honorary little Booth again! You can hold me to that! LOL! Anyways, please REVIEW!!!**


	28. Rebecca's Discoveries

Chapter Twenty-Six: Rebecca's Discoveries

Booth made it back to his apartment within 10 minutes, breaking every traffic law there was, just to get there on time to beat Rebecca upstairs and get Parker's stuff together, before she arrived to pick him up.

As it turns out, they were about five minutes early, as that was how long it took for Rebecca to knock at the door.

Brennan answered the door, surprising Rebecca. "Hello, Rebecca." she said politely.

Rebecca smiled in spite of her raised eyebrows. "Hello, Dr. Brennan. It's, um nice to see you again." Brennan could hear the slight iciness in her voice as she spoke. "Is Parker ready?"

Brennan looked towards Parker's room. "I'm sure he's almost done. Parker!" she called. "your mother is here."

"I'll be out in a minute." Parker called back. Brennan heard a little shuffling as he got his stuff together. He and Booth appeared at the same time. Parker carrying his bag and jacket and Booth handling a squirming Peter, who's torso was bare as Booth had been trying to get him into the bathtub.

"I don't wanna take a bath!" He cried, as he tried to worm his way out of Booth's hands. Brennan and Parker laughed, and Brennan walked over to take Peter out of Booth's hands. He seemed to relax in Brennan's arms, and she smiled, wishing deeply that he were really her own child. "I don't wanna take a bath, Aunt Tempe." He whispered.

Brennan smiled wider and nuzzled him. "You have to, Petey. You're really smelling unhealthy." She crinkled her nose teasingly, and held him away from her at arm's length, as if he truly smelled bad.

Wanting the warm embrace from his "aunt" Peter gave in. "Okay, okay," he said, "I'll take a bath."

Brennan kissed his temple. "Good boy." she said, bringing him back into an embrace, which he welcomed gratefully.

Booth smiled at the little display and couldn't suppress an "Aww! How sweet!"

Brennan glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "Quiet!" then she handed Peter over to him to take his bath. Peter reluctantly let go of Brennan and latched on to Booth, instead, who turned to Rebecca standing in the doorway.

"Oh," he said, blushing in embarrassment that he didn't notice her before. "Hey, Rebecca." He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Seeley," she said, with her hands on her hips. "Who's this little cutie." She motioned towards Peter.

"Oh," Seeley said, turning a darker shade of red, "This is, um, this is..." He couldn't find the words to explain it. He hadn't even told Rebecca about Hailey and Peter, and why should he? It was none of her business. He took a deep breath. "This is my nephew, Peter Wolff, and I have a niece as well. Her name is Hailey Booth." He braced himself for the next questions that were bound to come.

"Who's is he? He couldn't be Jared's, could he? How old is he, anyhow?" Rebecca asked.

"No, he's not Jared's, exactly," Booth sighed, "It's a long story, okay. But he's 2 ½ and his sister, Hailey, is Jared's daughter."

Rebecca furrowed her brow. "And how old is _she_?" she asked.

Booth looked down. "She's 15." he stated.

"Fifteen?!" Rebecca exclaimed. "But Jared is only-"

"Thirty-three. I know." Booth said, "It was from a relationship in his senior year of high school. He didn't even know until a couple of weeks ago."

Rebecca's jaw dropped. "Wow," she said, then looked at Peter who was still in Booth's arms. "And who is his father?"

Booth glared at her. "It doesn't really matter, Rebecca, because he's family, anyway." Peter smiled up at Booth and hugged him. Booth smiled and hugged back.

Rebecca shook her head. She could never understand Booth, even when they were dating. "Okay, whatever, Seeley." She turned to Parker, "Are you ready, honey?" Parker nodded, and gave his dad one last hug before he walked to Rebecca's side, then ran to hug Brennan who he'd forgotten.

"By, Dr. Bones." he said.

Brennan hugged him back. "Bye, Parker." she said.

"Bye Hailey!" He called to his cousin who was doing her homework in the kitchen. She appeared in the hallway and came to give Parker a hug.

"Bye, Parker." she said, squeezing him.

"Need...air!" Parker gasped, jokingly. Hailey giggled and let go, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Parker blushed and walked over to Peter, who had been placed on the floor. He fist-bumped him. "See ya, Pete." he said, then walked back to his mom. He waved once more before the door closed and they left.

As soon as she left, Brennan walked over to Booth and kissed him, disgusting Peter but earning an "Awww!" from Hailey, as she walked back into the kitchen to finish her homework.

Well they pulled apart, Booth smiled. "What was _that_ for?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

Brennan smiled back. "Nothing really." she said, "I just wanted to do that since we got to the Diner this morning." She grinned and kissed him again, shorter this time. "Do you think she suspected anything?"

Booth shook his head. "Not a thing."

_As Rebecca walked back to the car with Parker in tow, she smiled to herself._

They are soooooo busted. _She thought as she got behind the wheel._

**Hope you liked your update! I'll update again on Monday!**


	29. Talking Babies

**Yay! New update!! LOL. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Talking Babies

Brennan sat up in her bed with Peter sleeping soundly in her arms. He had been having trouble sleeping lately, and even though he'd dozed off during the ride home, the second he got to his bed he began tossing and turning, so Brennan picked him up an carried her to her room while booth got him some warm milk to help him sleep.

But, evidently, it seemed that he didn't really need it. He snored in Brennan's arms as she ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him.

She smiled down at him, wishing dearly that he was her own child. That she had some parental claim over him that would keep Jared from taking him from her when he got things settled at his own home. Some way so that she had been the one to give birth to him, so that she'd be the one who could legally raise him. But she had to remind herself that that wasn't the case and it would never be the case, because nearly three years ago, she didn't give birth to him, because at that time, she didn't even like children, but now, now was different. She loved this child and wanted him as her own. Or a child like him.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the mattress below her moving as Booth sat down beside her with a plastic cup filled with warm milk and a plastic top on it that somewhat resembled the nipple of a baby bottle. The cup had colorful dinosaurs on it, that weren't very realistic, in Brennan's opinion.

"What's that?" she asked, smirking at him.

"It's one of Parker's old training cups. This one was his favorite. He used it til he was about five. It took us _forever_ to get him to use normal ones. But, for some reason, I kept it." He explained, smiling back at her.

Brennan nodded in understanding. She understood completely why Booth would keep something from his son's childhood. It was a little piece of Parker's innocence that Booth always wanted around, and she could appreciate that, considering that she was thinking about keeping something from Peter's youth, even if he wasn't really _hers_.

"I don't think we'll need that." she said, smiling, looking down at Peter's sleeping form.

Booth nodded and put the cup on the end table, then draped his arm around her shoulders, as she leaned into him. He kissed her temple. She whispered something inaudible.

"What was that?" He asked, kissing her again.

"I said, I want one." Brennan said, not looking up to meet his eyes, but instead running her fingers through Peter's hair again.

Booth raised his eyebrows. "One _what_, exactly?"

Brennan blushed. "A baby." she clarified.

Booth smiled. "You know," he said, kissing her yet again, "that's the second time you've said that to me in the last year."

Brennan sighed. "Yeah, but last time you didn't want one." She whispered, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hey," Booth said, pulling her chin up with one finger, and looking straight into her eyes. "I never said I didn't want another baby. I said that I didn't want to just be a donor, and be left completely out of the child's life, which is what _you_ wanted to do. Remember?" He poked her nose at the word _you_ and she scowled at him, then gave him an apologetic look.

"I remember," she sighed, "And I'm sorry, Booth. But, I wanted a baby so bad, and I didn't want to ruin what we had between us, and I thought you wouldn't want to be a part of the baby's life, and-" Booth cut her off with a kiss to her lips.

"I forgive you." He said, pulling away. "And I'd still like to have a baby with you."

"You-you would?" Brennan asked, taken completely by surprise.

"Yes, but I still think that we should wait until we get a little more serious with each other, first." He said, resting his forehead on hers.

Brennan contemplated this for a second. "How serious?" she asked, willing to do anything for Booth at this point.

"I don't know," Booth said, running his fingers nervously through his hair. "We should at least be living with each other, and our friends should know about us being, you know, together?"

"So as not to surprise them when I start getting bigger from the pregnancy?" Brennan asked.

Booth chuckled. "Yeah, Bones, that would be good too."

There was a short silence as Brennan thought things over. "How soon can you move in?" she asked.

"What?" Booth asked.

Brennan scowled. "I said, how soon could you move in, Booth. If you couldn't hear me then maybe you need hearing aids."

Booth glared. "I heard what you said, Bones," he said, sighing, "But what happened to telling our friends about us? I'm pretty sure that's a step before living together."

"We'll tell them over drinks after work someday this week. And as for moving in, half your stuff is here already, we just have to move the rest in." Brennan said, nonchalantly, switching Peter so that his head rested on her other arm, so she could wake the one that was sleeping from his weight.

Booth contemplated this. They had already said 'I love you' to each other, which was a big step for Brennan, and she had agreed to tell their friends about them, which he had been wanting to do for a while. He nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said, smiling down at her, "as long as we tell Sweets and Hacker last. I don't want that little twelve year old breaking us up, or that arrogant jerk." He huffed, making Brennan giggle.

"You are such a baby, sometimes." she said, smiling, then reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I know," Booth said, kissing her lips, "but you love that about me, don't you?" Brennan smiled.

"I love everything about you." she said, then began to get up.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Booth asked, sitting up straight.

Brennan motioned towards the sleeping child in her arms, and Booth shook his head. "No, no," he said, "You get yourself ready for bed. I'll put the little one to bed."

Brennan smiled. "I like the sound of that." she whispered, handing him Peter.

Booth smiled back, getting up, cradling Peter carefully, so as not to wake him up. "Hey, I do, too." He said, winking at her as he left to put Peter in bed with Hailey.

Brennan smiled after him, loving her life more than she ever had before.

**Kinda cheesy, I know. But what can I tell you. I really want her to have a baby, and I think the pregnancy will be fun. Don't you? Anyway, next update is on Thursday. Please REVIEW!!**


	30. Movin' In

**New update! I really loved all my reviews from the last chapter! Especially _Mendenbar's_! That made me laugh hysterically. Good job! Anyway, here's you're new chapter!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Movin' In

Booth began moving his things into Brennan's apartment on Sunday, when they were off from work. They had already called everybody for drinks the next day, where they would announce their relationship.

Brennan smiled at Booth as he carried in another box of his clothes. He grinned back and stopped next to her to give her a kiss.

"I don't know where you're gonna put all that." Brennan said, motioning towards the box.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, skeptically. "You have a huge walk-in closet!"

Brennan began walking towards her bedroom, calling over her shoulder, "It's full."

Booth began racing after her. "Full?" he asked. Brennan nodded, opening the door to her closet. Booth looked inside.

There were four walls lined with clothes. There were dress shirts, t-shirts, skirts, jeans, dresses, shorts, sweatpants, tank tops, pajamas, hats, belts, you name it and she probably had it. And there were shoes. Many, many shoes. They filled a whole wall and part of another one. There was probably a pair of shoes for each and every outfit she could come up with.

Booth let out a low whistle. "Whoa, Bones," he said, "Think you got enough shoes?" He chuckled and put the box on her bed, soon to be their bed.

Brennan giggled. "No, actually, I was thinking of getting a couple more pairs to fill a small space in the back."

Booth laughed and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, Bones," he whispered into her ear, "but I need somewhere to put my clothes, so either give me your dresser, or make room for me in your closet."

Brennan pulled back and grinned. Without, another word, she went over to her dresser and pulled out the drawers, one by one. They were all empty, except for one, that had a couple pairs of his sweatpants.

Booth grinned at her. "When did you do that?" he asked.

"When you were going back and forth between your apartment and here, I snuck my clothes into my closet so that you'd somewhere to put yours." She explained, nonchalantly.

Booth pulled her into another embrace. "I love you so much." He said, kissing her neck.

"Ahem!" a voice said from the doorway.

They both turned to see Hailey standing there, holding a box, with Peter right beside her, covering his eyes with his hands, a box, nearly as tall as he was, right in front of him.

Brennan smiled and pulled away from Booth. "Is that everything?" she asked. Hailey nodded.

"This was the last box in Uncle Seeley's car." She walked to put the box down in front of Brennan's bed. Peter walked behind her, pushing his box next to Hailey's, and hugged Brennan's knees. She laughed and picked him up, nuzzling his nose.

"Uncle Seeley is all moved in." He squeaked, and Brennan laughed.

Booth put his arm around her and Hailey. "Yep," he said, "Now I just gotta unload all my stuff. But first," He plopped down onto the bed, kicking off his shoes, "rest!"

Brennan and Hailey looked at each other and shrugged, then took off their shoes and climbed into bed, on either side of Booth, Brennan still holding Peter, who had kicked off his own shoes, already.

Booth placed his arms around Brennan and Hailey, _his_ girls, and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of being with the people he loved. His family. In his new home. He liked that word, because it reminded him of exactly where he was now. _Home._

**Again, very cheesy! Oh well, it's sweet as well, so I really shouldn't complain. But, I wanna hear your thoughts. Please REVIEW!**

**Next update is on Sunday!**


	31. The Announcement

**New update! Yay! LOLZ! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Announcement

When Booth woke up on Monday morning, he realized two things.

The first was that he was not in his own bed, but instead in Brennan's, with her head on his chest. This wouldn't be too strange if it hadn't been for the little form between their bodies, with Brennan's arm protectively over it.

Booth realized at once that this tiny form was Peter, and he must have climbed into bed in the middle of the night. He smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair gently, He reminded him so much of Parker sometimes, and Booth loved that about him.

The second thing Booth noticed was that it was a work day. Booth had never woken up at Brennan's house on a work day. Not like this, anyway. Usually he was there because Brennan was sick or in need of company, and usually he had slept on the couch. But today, today he woke up in her bed, _their_ bed, in his new home with her, Hailey, and Peter. He sighed in contentment, loving the fact that now he was living with the woman whom he'd loved deeply for so many years.

Then he turned to look at the digital alarm clock on the end table next to him.

"Shit!" he yelled, waking Brennan and Parker as he jumped out of bed.

Brennan practically fell to the floor with Peter right on top of her. "What, Booth?" she asked groggily.

"Look at the time!" he whispered frantically. "Work starts in 45 minutes, Hailey's bus comes in 10, and Peter's comes in 15. It also takes about 20 minutes for us to get to work."

Brennan's eyes grew large, as she ran into her closet, calling, "Get dressed for school, Petey!" over her shoulder.

Peter nodded after her and ran to his room to get dressed.

"Hailey!" Booth called into the hallway, "Are you awake?" He fastened the clasp on his pants and raced to get his shirt on, as Hailey appeared in the doorway.

"I've been awake for over an hour, Uncle Seeley." Hailey said, munching on a cereal bar.

Today she was dressed in a simple blu hoodie and a pair of black jeans. She also wore the new acid purple high-tops that Brennan had bought her, when she realized that Hailey's old shoes were too worn out for her to wear anymore.

Booth scowled at her. "Why didn't you wake us, then?"

"Honestly, I thought you guys were awake, just you know...being quiet." Hailey grinned.

Booth shooed her away from the room and went into the closet with Brennan, where a few of his ties were hanging. He pulled a blue one with red stripes and an orange one off the rack and held them up in front of Brennan, who was pulling on a navy blue dress.

"Which one?" he asked. Brennan pointed to the blue one. "Good choice." he said, discard the orange tie and going to tie the blue and red one around his neck. Brennan stopped him.

"I'll do it." she said, pulling at the tie and tying it slowly around his neck.

Booth grinned. "You know, Bones, we only have about 30 minute now. You should probably pick up the pace."

Brennan smiled seductively. "Be honest, Booth," she said, "Do you really want me to?"

Booth grinned wider. "No, not really," he said, "But I'm sure that _you_ don't want to be late. Now, do you?"

Brennan smirked and pulled on his tie, finishing tying it it. She brought her mouth right next to his ear, and whispered, "Nope." then walked away.

Booth groaned, and pulled his suit jacket from a hanger and walked out after her.

_BONESBONESBONES_

Booth and Brennan sat at a table with Hailey and Peter by their side. Hailey was sitting next to Brennan, and Peter was in her lap, drawing on a notepad that Brennan had given him.

Angela and Hodgins sat across from them, feeling very awkward. Booth and Brennan had refused to talk to them until everybody got there. They were still waiting on Cam and Jared, who had been called last minute, as an afterthought.

When they finally showed up, Booth took a deep breath and Brennan sighed.

"Okay," Booth said, "you're probably all wondering why we brought you here today, right?"

They received nods and yeses from the confused people sitting across from them.

"Well," Brennan said, grabbing Booth's hand on the table, surprising even him. "First of all, you should all know that Booth and I are...together."

Angela's face lit up, and she and Cam shared an excited look. Jared smiled cockily at his brother, in an 'I knew it' kind of look. Hodgins, not quite believing it, felt the need to clarify.

"Together as in...?" he asked.

"As in we've finally realized that we're in love." Booth said, beaming at Brennan, who nodded and gave him a loving peck on the lips.

Angela squealed and practically knocked over the table leaning over to hug her friend tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" she squeaked.

Brennan laughed. "Thanks, Ange." she said, bringing her free arm around to hug Angela back, not letting go of Booth with her other hand.

Cam smiled at Booth. "Congratulations, Booth." she said, leaning over to hug him.

"Thanks, Camille." Booth said, laughing.

"Great job, Seel." Jared said, fist bumping his older brother.

"Thanks, baby brother." Booth said back.

"Good going, Booth." Hodgins said, slapping Booth five.

"Thanks, Bug Man." Booth said, chuckling.

Everybody exchanged congrats with the couple and sat back down for their other announcements.

"Okay, so now that we have that settled, I think we should let you all know that this last weekend Booth moved into my apartment with me, Peter, and Hailey." Brennan said, getting surprised looks from everybody.

"Wait," Cam said, "_How long_ have you two been seeing each other?"

"Nearly a month, now," Brennan said, "But I think we've been in love for far longer than that, don't you, Booth?" she smiled at Booth, who grinned back and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I'd say about five, maybe six years now."

Brennan giggled, then turned to everybody, whose facial expressions varied. Angela's eyes were wide with excitement, and her mouth was curled into a huge smile. Cam was shaking her head, and smiling a coy smile, Jared was giving Seeley an enthusiastic thumbs up, and Hodgins still looked surprised.

"There's one more thing-" Brennan began, but was cut off by Booth.

"Yeah," he said, giving her a small shake of the head, "We don't want any of you telling Sweets this. It's bad enough that we have to see him every week, we don't want him messing with our personal lives _or _our professional lives."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"He means," Brennan said, "that since Sweets is our psychologist, that he'll be forced to think of our newly found feelings for each other as a distraction from our work, and he might try to break us up."

"Or worse," Booth said, sounding grave, "He might tell Hacker."

Brennan turned to him. "What does Andrew have to do with us?"

Booth sighed. "He has the hots for you, Bones. If he wanted to, he could demote me, or even promote me, which will mean that we can't be partners anymore. And then he could move in on you."

Brennan grabbed his hand. "He wouldn't do _that_, Booth," she said, "And even if he did, it wouldn't matter. Because when I get home every day, you'd be there, and that's all that matters to me."

Booth looked up at her. "Really?"

Brennan nodded and kissed him softly.

"Awwwww!" Angela squeaked.

"Yuck!" Peter said, from his spot on Hailey's lap, and everybody laughed.

_BONESBONESBONES_

Later, when they returned home, Peter and Hailey ran off to get dressed for bed, and Brennan and Booth walked off to their own room.

They lay there, next to each other, holding hands, on their bed.

After a moment of silence, Brennan spoke up. "How come you didn't want me to tell them about us having a baby?" she asked.

"What?" Booth said, then he remembered. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, Bones. It's just- they were already riled up about us getting together and living with each other, that telling them about the baby might have been a little too much for them to handle right now, you know?"

Brennan nodded. She understood that so much information in just one day might overwhelm the normal minded person. She sighed. "So when _are_ we going to tell them, Booth?" she asked.

Booth smiled, turning onto his side to face her. "How about we tell them _after_ you get pregnant? That way nobody can talk us out of it."

Brennan scowled. "Who would try to talk us out of it?" she asked.

"I can think of a few people." Booth said, furrowing his brow.

Brennan giggled at the funny look on his face and reached up to kiss him. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you, too, Bones." he whispered back, then waggled his eyebrows at her. "So, when do you wanna start trying?" he asked, in a suggestive tone.

Brennan smiled seductively at him. "How about tonight, after we get the kids into bed?"

Booth grinned and hopped up off the bed. "Fine with me. You stay here and get ready. I'll go tuck Peter in and kiss Hailey goodnight." With that, he ran out, with Brennan giggling behind him.

**Sorry! No smut! It is only T-rated, and for a good reason. I suck at smut! Anyways, next update is Wednesday! Please REVIEW!**


	32. Trial and Error

**Here is the new chapter! You might not like this one very much, just warning you. But still, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty: Trial and Error

For two months, Booth and Brennan tried to get pregnant, to no avail. Every pregnancy Brennan took came out negative. Every period that was late, that gave her a slight sense of hope, came eventually, crushing her heart.

One day it became to much and she broke down crying into his arms, while they were getting ready for bed, ready to try again.

"Why can't I do it?" she asked, sobbing. Booth comforted her, rubbing soothing circles on her back, and kissing her temple.

"Shh," he said, "it's okay, baby." he whispered into her ear, while she scowled at him.

"I'm not a baby, Booth." she scolded.

He chuckled and kissed her again. "I don't care what you say. You're _my _baby.

Brennan giggled and hugged him, unable to fight his love at that moment. "Why can't I get pregnant? What's wrong with me?"

Booth looked her square in the eye. "_Nothing_ is wrong with you, Bones. Even the doctor says so. We're just having a bit of bad luck. You just have to relax. Okay?"

Brennan nodded and wiped the tears away. "But, it's getting so hard, Booth. I want a baby so bad. And I've gone two weeks without birth control, which means that I'm in pain for half of the month, and anxious for the other. It's so hard to be relaxed now." She buried her face into the crook of Booth's neck.

"I know," he said, "But just try. Think of things that make you happy, things that soothe you, and then it'll happen. I promise."

"Booth, you can't possibly-"

"_Yes_, I can." Booth said, holding her tighter, "It will happen, Bones. Just you wait."

That entire night, while they were making love, all Brennan's thoughts were of Booth, the way he made her feel, the things he did for her, and what he was willing to do for her. Then they switched to Peter and Hailey, who were quickly becoming like her own children, making the occasional slip of calling her "mom" which always lit up her life. She thought about nothing else but the people and things that made her feel happy, or special, or just plain good.

The next morning, when she awoke, one of the things she thought about was kneeling next to her, smiling widely.

"Hey, Petey," she greeted the small boy, who seemed very excited that she was awake.

"Hi, Auntie Tempe!" he said back, excitedly, "Guess what?"

Brennan giggled at the boy's excitement. "I don't know," she said, "What?"

Peter jumped a little. "It's my birthday!"

Brennan forced a surprised look, though she knew exactly what day it was. "Really? Oh my! How old are you now? Four?"

Peter giggled. "No, silly! I'm three!" He held up as many fingers.

"Really?" Brennan chuckled. "But you look so big!" She loved humoring the young boy.

"Guess what else!" Peter practically shouted.

Brennan shrugged, indicating that she didn't know.

"You and Uncle Seeley and Hailey are taking me to the Zoo!" he shouted.

Brennan's smile widened. She had been planning this trip with him for quite a while and now would be her chance to act as a family with Booth, Peter, and Hailey.

"Okay, Petey," she said, smiling, "but first I have to get dressed. I'll be out in a second, okay?"

The little boy nodded and jumped off the bed, running down the hall to tell Hailey about his birthday plans.

As she got dressed, Brennan wondered if she really did need another child now. After all, she did have Peter. She smiled to herself, thinking, _Maybe I _don't_ need a child right now._

_Two Weeks Later..._

Brennan sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for the timer to ring, signifying that it'd been three minutes already.

She checked it.

_Two minutes left_.

What if it was just another false alarm, and as soon as she used the bathroom again, it will be here.

But that wouldn't explain the constant nausea she'd been getting, or the sensitivity, or the constant need to relieve herself. What if it were really true. What if she were...

She checked the timer again. _45 seconds left._

She didn't feel that she was ready anymore. It had been fun planning and _definitely_ fun _trying_, but what if something went wrong. What if...

_15 seconds left_.

She had to get over this fear. If it were really true, she wouldn't be able to run from it. She'd have to stay, for once, and face her fears. No more running. Not from this, at least...

The timer rung out loud, startling her. She reached out a tentative hand and picked up the small stick, hoping for that fate would be kind, not that she believed in fate, at any rate.

**CLIFFHANGER! Muahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil. Next update is on Sunday! Please REVIEW!**


	33. Coincidence

**Surprise! One day early! I have decided that instead of doing one story every single day and trying to remember which one I have to update that day, I'll do two stories everyday, so that you guys can have your updates sooner. I know, you love me, right? I love you guys too! So here's your update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-One: Coincidence

Brennan raced out of the bedroom and down the hall. "Booth?" she called, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead she found Peter sitting on the couch watching television and Hailey at the kitchen counter, doing her homework.

"Hailey?" Brennan asked, and she looked up.

"Yeah, Aunt Tempe?" she asked.

"Where's your uncle?"

"He had to go back to the Hoover, cause his boss just called him in to handle a couple of things over there. He said he'd be back in a couple of hours."

Brennan nodded, and thanked her 'niece' taking out her cellphone and dialing her best friend's number.

"_Angela Montenegro speaking._" Angela's voice said.

"Hey, Ange, do you have a minute?" Brennan asked.

"_Sweetie!_" Angela squealed, "_I was just about to call you! I have something really important to tell you._"

"So do I? You wanna meet at the Diner, or something?"

"_Sure!"_ Angela said, "_I'll meet you in about fifteen minutes, okay?"_

Brennan said fine and hung up, slipping on her shoes, and jacket.

"Peter, Hailey," she called, "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back ina bout an hour. Okay?"

"Okay." Hailey called back, and Peter came out to give her a hug goodbye. Brennan kissed him on the forehead and grabbed her keys.

"Bye, Petey." she called on her way out, with Peter waving goodbye behind her.

Fifteen minutes later, Brennan was sitting at her usual table in the Diner, waiting for her friend to arrive, ordering a glass of water in the meantime.

When Angela finally stepped into the Diner, she looked incredibly happy. She walked straight up to her friend, glowing. "Guess what?" she said.

"Angela, I think my news be of a little more importance." was all Brennan said.

Angela shook her head. "I don't think so because..."

"I'm pregnant." Both women said in unison.

"What?" Brennan asked, thinking that her announcement may have gone over Angela's.

"You're pregnant?" Angela asked, squealing a little, and hugging her friend.

Brennan nodded. "But I didn't hear what you said, Ange. I'm sorry.

Angela gave her a wide smile. "I'm pregnant too."

Brennan's mouth gaped wide open, and she began to chuckle. "You are?"

Angela nodded vigorously and squeezed her friend.

"How?" Brennan asked. "When?"

"You know how," Angela said, smirking, "considering how you're pregnant too, and I'm about a month in. I found out two weeks ago. But I didn't know how to tell you."

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"Well, you're the one that want the prodigy, or whatever, and I didn't want to take it from you."

Brennan smiled, and hugged her best friend once again. "Thank you for taking my feelings into consideration."

"No problem." Angela said, smiling, feeling tears prick in her eyes.

"So," Brennan asked, pulling away from her friend as they each took a seat across from each other. "How's Hodgins feeling about this?"

Angela smiled. "He's over the moon. He already called everybody in his family, telling them how he's gonna be a Daddy."

Brennan giggled.

"How about Booth? Did you tell him yet?" Angela asked.

Brennan shook her head no. "But I'm going to do it at dinner. I'm gonna tell Hailey and Peter, as well." She took a sip of her water.

Angela smiled at her, reaching over to take her hand. "I'm so happy for you, Sweetie." she said.

Brennan squeezed her hand. "You too." She said.

**Awww! What a sweet moment! Huh? LOLZ! Next update is on Monday! Please REVIEW!**


	34. Booth's Dinner

**New update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Booth's Dinner

Brennan rushed around the apartment, checking timers, chopping fruits and vegetables, and setting the table. She had already dropped Peter and Hailey off at Angela's house, promising them that she'd explain everything to them later, and giving them each a kiss goodbye.

When Booth finally walked in at around 6:30, everything was all set, and Brennan was dressed in a little black dress that showed off all her curves. Her hair was also up in a fancy up-do with a couple of loose strands hanging down.

When Booth saw her, he wolf-whistled. "Wow, Bones," he said, smiling, "You look hot!"

Brennan blushed and raised her chin a little. "Thanks, Booth." she kissed him on the cheek. "You don't look two bad yourself."

Booth put his arms around her. "Why thank you, ma'am."

Brennan giggled and pulled away when he tried to kiss her. "Not now," she giggled, "I spent all day making you dinner, and now we're going to eat it."

Booth groaned and went to sit down. "Fine." he mumbled, walking over to the intricately set table. "Have it your way, but this isn't over." He winked at her, and she shook her head, smiling, walking into the kitchen.

She pulled a roast turkey out of the oven, and smiled. Even though she wouldn't be able to enjoy it, she knew he would. Placing it on the counter, she tossed the salad a couple of times, then started preparing a couple of plates.

Booth sat at the table, wondering about the urgency in Brennan's earlier phone call.

_Booth had been sitting at his desk, finishing up some paperwork for Cullen, when his cellphone rang._

"_Booth." He answered._

"_Hey, Booth." Brennan's voice greeted him._

_Booth smiled instantaneously, "Hey, Bones." he drawled, feeling his day getting brighter. "What's up, baby?"_

_Brennan's voice seemed quavery in the next sentence. "Nothing much. I'm just calling to let you know that we're going to have the house to ourselves tonight, because Ange is taking Hailey and Peter. So I'm making dinner for us. Okay?"_

_Booth smiled. "That sounds great, Bones! I'll be home at about 6. Okay?"_

"_That should be enough time for me to prepare dinner. I'll see you then."_

"_Okay. I love you, Bones. Bye."_

"_I love you too, Booth." Brennan said, smiling._

Now Booth said, fingering a small box in his pocket, and contemplating how things were currently going with Brennan. They were going just great. She had made him this beautiful dinner, they lived together, and they were planning a baby.

_Yeah_. He thought. _Things are going great_.

His thoughts were interrupted when Brennan walked in with two plates of turkey and vegetables.

"Here we are." she said, placing one of the plates in front of him.

He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "This looks delicious, Bones." he said.

Brennan smiled at him and poured him a glass of wine, filling her own glass with some Ginger Ale, which didn't seem to gain the attention of Booth as he began to eat.

When everything was finished, and the plates were resting in the sink, Booth and Brennan sat at the table, talking, and laughing and holding hands.

Booth took this moment to look back on their relationship. They had known each other for over six years. At first, they hated each other. That hate grew to respect, which grew to like, which grew to love. Such and intense love that he couldn't imagine his life without her. Taking one more sip of wine, Booth stood up.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked him, and he simply smiled, as he began walking to her side of the table.

Thinking that he was leaving for another part of the apartment, Brennan panicked. "Booth, don't go. I have something to tell you."

Booth kneeled down in front of her and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." He said, pulling out the box.

**Another cliffhanger! I'm sooooooooooo evil! Muahahahahahahahaha! Please REVIEW!**


	35. Proposal

**Continuation of last chapter before I go to see In The Heights! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Three:

Brennan gasped. "Booth," she said, feeling her heart racing in her chest, "What are you..."

"Shhh..." Booth said, putting his finger to his lips, "Temperance Brennan, I've loved you since the very moment I met you. The first time I saw you in that lecture hall, I knew. I knew you were the one I would be spending the rest of my life with, and honestly, I couldn't wait. Granted, you turned out to be one of the _biggest_ pains in my ass," Brennan chuckled and backhanded him softly, "_but_ I couldn't help but feel this connection to you every time I was around you. And every time we fought, every time I wondered to myself, _why do I put up with this_?, there's that moment when you look into my eyes and smile, a real genuine, happy smile, and I remember. I've stayed because I love you in more ways than I could ever even begin to describe. So, please, make me _the _happiest man in the entire world, well, even happier than I am already," he winked, and she smiled through tears, "Be my wife, because I want to spend 30, or 40, or 50 years by your side, and vice versa." He gave her him most charming smile.

A million thoughts and responses were running through Brennan's head, but not one of them consisted of the word _no._

She threw herself into his arms and kissed him more passionately, more deeply, more filled with _love_ than she ever had before.

When they reluctantly pulled apart, Booth chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Brennan laughed, and grabbed for the ring, but Booth pulled it away at the last second.

"Nuh-uh-uh," he shook his head, taking the small diamond ring out of the box, and placing it onto her left ring finger.

"I love you." Brennan whispered.

Booth grinned. "I love you, too, Bones." he kissed one last time before standing up, and pulling her up with him, picking her up, and carrying her to their bedroom.

As they lie in bed, exhausted from their exuberant love-making, Brennan rested her head on Booth's chest, and twirled the ring on her finger, while Booth put his arm around her.

There was complete silence, until Booth spoke up.

"Hey, Bones?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Brennan whispered, looking up at him.

"Why were you drinking Ginger Ale at dinner?"

**Sorry I have to leave with another cliffhanger, but I have to go catch a train to the theater! New chapter as soon as I get back. I promise!**


	36. Pregnant

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I forgot to update when I got home last night but I was so over the moon from the show! I MET CORBIN BLEU! Ahem...sorry. Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Four:

There was a tense silence as Brennan thought about how to respond. Finally, she took a deep breath, and replied. "Booth, I have something really important to tell you." She sat up, clutching the blanket around her chest self-conscientiously.

Booth sat up, as well, and put his arm around her. "What is it, Bones?" he asked, trying to look into her eyes, but she turned away from him. "Bones?" Booth asked again. "Temperance?"

Brennan looked at him at the sound of her name. She saw so much love and concern in his eyes, and she felt like both their hearts would burst, metaphorically speaking, if she didn't say something soon. She took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I'm pregnant." she said, looking down.

There was tense moment of silence before Booth pulled her face up to his and kissed her deeply.

When they pulled away, Brennan rested her forehead against Booth's, and smiled.

Booth smiled too. "Why were you so reluctant to tell me, baby?"

Brennan shook her head. "I have no idea. I just...I got used to the idea of not having my own child, and having Peter be like my own. I just thought that it wasn't going to happen, and I thought you were thinking the same thing..."

Booth kissed her again. "I love you." he whispered, "And anything you want to tell me or feel you need to, just say it, and I'll accept it. I love you so much. You know that, right?"

Brennan nodded. "I love you, too, Booth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Booth smiled. "I'm just glad you did."

**Sorry it's so short (that's what she said) but I'm having trouble focusing after last night (CORBIN BLEU) There'll be more in the next chapter. Until then, please REVIEW!**


	37. Month Two Madness

**Finally over the shock of meeting Corbin, but I'm now obsessed with _In the Heights_! I might even incorporate it into this story somehow, like a birthday present for Brennan from Booth. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Month Two Madness

After Brennan told Booth about her pregnancy, things seemed to go on as normal. At least for another week.

After that first week, which was the last of her first month, it seemed, according to Dr. Gonzalez, Brennan began having morning sickness just about every day. Angela, too.

When they were at work, the women could be seen running to the ladies' room from their offices at the same time. Usually at this time Brennan was in the middle of identifying a murder weapon or working on her book, while Angela worked on reconstructing faces or painting, while their husbands (fiance, in Booth's case) stayed close by to comfort them in any way they could.

When the two women straightened themselves up, they would walk out and take the compliments and kisses from their men, before going back to work...only to do it over within the hour.

At the end of the day, it was difficult to say who was more tired; the husband/fiance's or the expecting mothers.

One night, it was worse for Brennan, who had stayed home when it was decided that she couldn't even stand steadily without getting dizzy and putting her head in the toilet once again. She lay on the floor of the bathroom, moaning, curled up into a fetal position, with Booth at her feet. He had already dropped the kids at work and had redressed into his pajamas, taking the day off from work so he could comfort his fiance.

"Bones..." he said, softly, rubbing her arm, "it's going to be okay."

Brennan turned to him, with her eyes red, and her expression angry. "I know," she growled, "but it wouldn't have to get better if you hadn't done this to me in the first place!"

"Bones, I'm-" Booth started.

"No!" Brennan yelled at him. "Don't even say it! Just go! Get out of here!"

Booth nodded and after kissing her forehead once more, he walked out, leaving Brennan there, with tears pooling in her eyes.

An hour later, Brennan was finally able to stand without that annoying feeling of vertigo striking her. She walked out into their bedroom, and when she didn't see Booth laying on the bed, she began to panic.

_He didn't _really_ leave, did he?_ Brennan thought. _Not because of what I said._

With all the strength she could muster, she walked into the living room, looking for any sign that he was still there. When she saw nothing, she sunk to the floor, sobbing.

_He really did leave. _She thought. _I told him to leave and he did._

Brennan sobbed harder, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up into Booth's concerned face, as he knelt next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but Brennan just looked up at him, dumbfounded. "Baby?" he asked.

She shook her head, ignoring his 'baby' comment, and throwing her arms around him. "I thought you left." she whispered into his ears.

He put his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. "Why do you think that?" he asked her.

"Because I told you to." Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Booth. I was horrible to you."

Booth chuckled. "It's okay, Bones," he said, soothingly, "You're pregnant. Your hormones are just messing with you. I know you didn't mean it, and even if you did, I could never leave you."

Brennan looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with tears. "Really?"

Booth nodded. "Of course, Bones. I love you too much to go now. I couldn't imagine life without you."

"Really?" Brennan's eyebrows rose. "You're not just saying this to spare my feelings because I'm pregnant?"

Booth shook his head. "I swear. I mean every word, and as soon as this baby is born, I'll say it again, as many time as you want. I'll never get tired of saying that. No more so than telling you how much I love you." He gave her his charm smile and she fell into his arms.

"I love you, too, Booth." she mumbled into his chest.

There was a moment of silence as they sat on the floor, just holding each other, before Brennan spoke up again.

"Booth?" she said, into his chest.

"Hmm?" Booth asked.

"It's still your fault I'm like this." she mumbled, in a mock irritated tone.

Booth chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I know, baby, I know."

**Sappy, yes? LOLZ! Anyways, just found out that there's gonna be a 'In the Heights' movie! YESSS! LOLZ! Please REVIEW!**


	38. Month Three Mayhem

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I have been so worked up over finals, not to mention exhausted, and I forgot to update. I'm doing a really long chapter today to make up for it. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Six: Month Three Mayhem

"Booth!" Brennan called into her fiance's ear for the third time that morning. "Get up! We're running late!"

Booth grumbled, and rolled over, squinting at Brennan, who was slipping a shirt of the tiny bump on her lower-stomach. He smiled at the sight.

_I'm having a baby with Bones._ He thought, still not over the shock, even though its been more than two months since Brennan had told him about the baby. She was now in her second trimester.

"Hailey! Peter! Are you getting ready?" Brennan called into the hall.

Hailey appeared, with Peter in her arms. He was squirming in her arms, giggling like crazy. Hailey was tickling him.

"Hailey! Stop!" He cried, in between giggles, "Mommy! Make her stop!"

Everything froze. Hailey stopped tickling Peter. Peter stopped laughing. And Brennan and Booth just stared at them.

Peter jumped from his sisters arms, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I meant to say 'Aunt Tempe'."

Brennan looked from Peter to Hailey, who, for some odd reason, looked as if her heart had been crushed.

Brennan gave her an apologetic look, which gained a sad smile from Hailey as she walked down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast.

Brennan kneeled next to Peter, who had a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"It's okay, Petey," she said softly, putting her arm around the little boy, "You just made a little Freudian slip."

Peter looked up at her, dumbfounded, "A what?"

Brennan smiled to herself, remembering that Peter was still too young to get her references, as bright as he was. "A mistake." She clarified. "That's all. It happens to everybody. Okay? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Peter shook his head. "_I'm_ not ashamed, Aunt Tempe. Hailey is."

Brennan gave him a concerned look. "What do you mean, Peter?" she asked.

"Hailey is afraid I'll forget my mommy, but I told her I won't. I think she thinks I lied now." Peter explained, letting another tear fall down his face.

Brennan pulled him into her arms. "She doesn't think you lied to her, Petey. She's just a little upset because of the mistake, but she'll get over it, okay. I promise. Okay?" Peter nodded.

"Good. Now go get something to eat...and don't forget to hug the birthday girl!" Brennan said, remembering that today was Hailey's 16th birthday. She remembered how, when she turned sixteen, she had missed having her mom there to share her birthday with. She imagined that's how Hailey was feeling today, when her mother was gone, and the murderer, even after all these months, had yet to be found.

Brennan found her self wanting, irrationally, to cry and could already fell the lump forming in the throat, and her shoulders tensing. Then she felt a relaxing hand on her shoulder, as Booth stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he whispered in her ear, "are you okay?"

Brennan nodded, and leaned back into his touch. "I'm fine." She whispered. "Just a little hormonal."

Booth nodded. "Will it make it better for me to remind you that we have a doctor's appointment today?"

Brennan's mood instantly brightened, and she turned in his arms. "We do, don't we?"

Booth smiled and nodded, kissing the top of her head. "And today we get to find out what it'll be?"

Brennan furrowed her brow at him. "What do you mean? It's obviously going to be a human, Booth."

Booth chuckled softly, not quite sure if that was a joke or if she was actually serious. When he saw the playful expression on her face, he knew that that was her idea of a joke.

He nipped her neck and she squeaked. "Very funny." he said, and she laughed. "You know what I mean."

Brennan nodded. "Yes, I do, and I'm anxious to find out. What time is the appointment?"

"Last I checked it was at ten." Booth said, nuzzling her neck as he spoke.

Brennan looked at the clock. It was only a quarter to seven. They had about three hours left. And in that time they had to get the kids off to school, and work for about an hour. Brennan was okay with this, as she let go of Booth, and began walking out of the room, leaving him with a sad expression on his face."

"Hey!" he whined, like a child.

"Hey nothing," Brennan said, over her shoulder, "we have to get Hailey and Peter to school, and we'll have about an hour of work before the appointment. So, get ready."

With that, she walked out, leaving Booth grumbling as he got ready for school.

Brennan stepped into the kitchen to see Hailey trying to get Peter to eat, something that he usually refused to do in the mornings.

"Come on, Petey!" she whined, becoming exasperated with the little boy, "Just have, like, a banana or something."

"I'm not hungry!" Peter whined, crossing his arms over his chest. He seemed to remind Brennan of somebody she knew.

"Peter..." Brennan said, and Peter turned to him. "don't you have that school trip to the Zoo today?" Peter nodded. "Well if you don't eat breakfast then you're gonna stay home with Uncle Seeley and me, and you're gonna come to the Doctor's office with us."

Peter's eyes grew wide. He absolutely _hated_ the doctor's office, for whatever reason Brennan didn't know, but when he had gotten sick a couple of weeks ago, she'd had to trick him into going, which she absolutely hated doing.

Quickly he grabbed an apple and juice box out of the fridge, and began to eat quickly. Brennan smiled and looked at Hailey, who seemed relieved.

Brennan walked over to her, and pulled her in for a hug. "Happy Birthday, Hailey." she said, kissing Hailey on the forehead.

Hailey hugged her back. "Thanks, Aunt Tempe." she said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Hailey. And, by the way, dinner's on me tonight. Anywhere you want to go. Money's no object. Okay?"

Hailey nodded, smiling, and hugged her 'aunt' once more before grabbing her backpack and running out, waving goodbye, and kissing Peter's head.

Later, as they wait for their turn in the waiting room, Brennan began to feel an uncomfortable pain in her back, alarming Booth.

"Bones?" He asked. "Are you okay, baby?"

Brennan nodded. "I'm fine, Booth. Just a little uncomfortable. My back feels a little painful... and don't call me 'baby'."

Booth chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Turn your back towards me." he whispered.

"Why?" Brennan asked, confused by his request.

"Because I'm gonna give you a back massage. Now, come on, turn around." Booth urged her. Brennan complied and felt instant relief as Booth began to massage the pain away.

Another couple watched as they interacted. The woman was about five months into her pregnancy, and was amazed at how helpful Booth was being to Brennan, wondering why her husband wasn't like that. She turned to him, reading a Sports Magazine, and elbowed him in the chest, giving him an icy glare. He seemed to be very confused at why she was angry, and his confusion and her anger continued as Brennan and Booth were called into the Doctor's office.

When Brennan was completely situated, she lay back on the patient's bed, and looked at the monitor, holding Booth's hand, waiting for the sonogram technician to start so she could see whether she was having a healthy little baby boy or girl.

When he finally started, she got a chill from the cold cream on her stomach. Booth clasped her hand tighter when she shivered, and kissed her forehead.

Then, when the doctor began moving the sensor around Brennan's stomach, she felt a slight panic that maybe there would be something wrong with the baby, and they didn't even know it yet. Those thoughts were put to rest when she saw a little head appear on the monitor.

"Ahh, there it is!" the Doctor said. "that's your baby."

Brennan couldn't stop the tears from falling freely as she looked at her baby moving on the monitor. She felt Booth's hand squeeze her own, and looked up to catch a tear run down his cheek. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

Then Brennan looked at the doctor to ask the question she'd been thinking about all day. "Can you tell the sex yet?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, at this point I should be able to." He did something to the monitor to close up on the baby. "Let's see...this here is a baby...girl."

Booth and Brennan smiled at each other.

A baby girl. A _beautiful, intelligent, sweet _little baby...

"And this one seems to be a boy." The doctor said, startling them out of their thoughts.

"What?" Brennan asked, confused, "you just said that it was a girl."

The doctor smiled. "Yes, once of them is, but the other-"

"The other what?" Booth asked. "We're having twins?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I thought you knew."

Brennan shook her head, but still smiled. "We didn't." She turned to Booth. "We're having twins, Booth."

"How did this happen?" Booth asked, smiling back at her.

"Do I really have to explain it to you, Booth?" Brennan asked, playfully.

Booth shook his head and kissed Brennan again.

_Twins._ He thought. _We're having twins!_

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! There'll be plenty more where that came from.**


	39. Month Five Fun

**Another chapter of my admittedly favorite story! Yay! I skipped a month here so don't get confused that I went from month three to five. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Month Five Fun

"Booth!" Brennan called from her place on the bed. Booth poked his head out from the walk-in closet. He was rushing to get dressed for his bachelor party that Hodgins was throwing for him. He'd been promised the biggest bash of his life, all paid for by Hodgins, himself.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, causing Brennan to scowl at him.

"I told you to stop calling me baby, Booth!" she pouted.

"Sorry, Bones," Booth said, coming out of the closet (please no jokes about this line, guys!) with his shirt left unbuttoned and only one sock on his feet. "What is it, Mommy?" He grinned cheekily, and Brennan scowled playfully at him.

"The babies are kicking!" she said, excitedly, "come feel."

Booth grinned and practically ran to Brennan, placing his hand gently on her tummy, which had grown quite large in the last couple of months.

There was a slight movement, which could hardly be characterized as kicking, but Booth smiled widely, nonetheless. He'd never been able to experience this when Rebecca was pregnant with Parker. He smiled up at Brennan.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

"For what?" Brennan said, smiling.

"For letting me experience this. I love you so much." He kissed her sweetly, then her tummy. "And I love my babies, too."

Just then Peter ran in and jumped up on the bed. "Uncle Jack is here!" He announced, meaning that Hodgins was here.

Booth grinned at Peter. "Thanks, Little Man," he said, before getting up and returning to the closet to get dressed. "Are you sure you'll be okay here without me, Bones?" He called over his shoulder.

"Of course, Booth. Angela and Cam are just coming over to watch a couple of movies and they're bringing take-out." Brennan said.

Booth popped his head out of the door. "And what about...you know..." he motioned towards Peter.

"Oh, well Wendell volunteered to bring Petey to an amusement park and to get ice cream, afterward. I figured he'd like it so I said 'okay'."

Peter smiled widely. "Really?"

Brennan nodded. "Really. Uncle Wendell will be here soon so go get ready." She place him on the floor and he ran off towards his room.

Booth came out, completely clothed. "What about Hailey?" he asked.

"She'll be with us at our makeshift Bachelorette party." Brennan said.

"You really think she's old enough for-?"

"Booth, she's sixteen, and all the movies are age appropriate. Believe me. They're just a bunch of romance and horror flicks, according to Angela. Oh, and Padmae is coming, as well."

"Padmae?" Booth asked. "But she's eight and a half months pregnant!"

"So?"

"_So_ what if she goes into labor during a movie?" Booth asked.

"She'll know what to do. She took Lamaze class with Angela and me. Besides, all we have to do is call 911 and she'll be on her way to the hospital. Everything's taken care of, Booth." She kissed his cheek. "Go have fun, now."

Booth kissed her back. "Mmm, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, babe." and he ran out before she could say or _do_ anything.

An hour later, Brennan, Angela, and Padmae were sitting on the couch, side by side, with cartons of take-out in their laps, and cartons of ice cream on the table in front of them, while Cam and Hailey sat off to the side, on Brennan's smaller couch, shoveling Mee Krab and sobbing. Michelle was on the floor at her mother's feet.

"Geez, Cam," she said, looking up, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that _you_ were the pregnant one here."

Cam instantly turned away from her, blushing. Michelle caught this.

"No!" she said, loudly, causing the others to look at her. "Cam?"

Cam smiled sheepishly and nodded. Angela squealed, and Brennan and Padmae laughed, while she jumped off the couch and attacked Cam in a hug.

"Oh, Sweetie! I'm so happy for you!" Angela squealed.

"Thanks, Ange." Cam said, chuckling.

"Congrats, Cam." Brennan said from her spot on the couch. She couldn't believe how every women she knew, including herself, was getting pregnant. Before she knew, Hailey would be-

_No!_ She thought. _Hailey is much too young!_ She dismissed the thought from her mind.

She turned, instead, to Padmae, her smiling instantly disappearing when she saw the pained look on her face.

"Padmae?" she asked, worried, "Are you alright?"

Padmae smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. It's probably just a little gas. That happens a lot with the little one." She grimaced again, causing alert from Cam, who looked at her at that moment.

"Padmae?" she asked, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Brennan turned to her. "That's what I said, but she insists that it's just gas."

Padmae smiled. "It is. I'm sure." she said, then a look of complete horror washed over her face.

"What?" Angela asked, getting worried, "What is it?"

"M-my water. It just broke." Padmae said, looking absolutely horrified.

**Oooh! Cliffhanger. I know, I'm evil Muahahahahahahaha! Please REVIEW!**


	40. The Arrival

**New update! Is everybody on the edge of their seats for the arrival of Jared's daughter? I bet you are! Lolz! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Arrival

"Booth." Booth answered his phone, which could just barely be heard over the noise of the extremely loud music that was being played at the club that Hodgins had booked for his Bachelor Party. "Hold up, Ange. I can't hear a word you're saying. Slow down!" Booth listened as hard as he could for a moment, then shouted. "Wait! What? Oh my God!" He turned to Jared, who was downing his third shot of tequila. "Jared!" Jared turned to look at him.

"What?" he yelled, looking at his older brother with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Padmae!" Booth shouted. "She's going into labor!"

Jared's face went quickly from an expression of great annoyance to one of panic, as he jumped out of his chair, grabbed his keys and jacket, and ran out the door, surprising the other guests, especially Hodgins, who had been sharing a drink with Arastoo moments before, but had been silenced by Booth and Jared's conversation.

"What happened?" he mouthed as Booth got up and began making his way out the door, but he received no answer.

"Hold on, Padmae." Brennan said, holding on to her soon-to-be sister-in-law's hand as she was wheeled into her hospital room, breathing heavily as another contraction hit her hard.

Hailey was on the other side of her, holding her other hand, trying to calm her as well. "Hold on, Padmae." she said. "Everything's gonna be fine. Dad and Uncle Seeley are on their way now."

Angela, who was trying to keep up with them, suddenly stopped, dead in her tracks. "What?" She exclaimed.

Brennan turned back, letting go of Padmae's hand. She turned to Hailey. "Stay with her! I'll be right there, okay?" Hailey nodded and continued to hold Padmae's hand all the way to the hospital room.

"What is it, Ange?" Brennan asked, turning to her friend.

"Nothing, really, but..."

"But _what?_" Brennan asked, feeling herself getting irritated.

"The groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" Angela exclaimed.

Brennan sighed. "Aww, Ange." she groaned, "not _you_, too!"

"What do you mean?" Angela asked. "Booth talked to you about this too?"

Brennan nodded. "He said the exact same thing, but I told him that I don't believe in luck."

"And...?" Angela asked.

"He said that he didn't really believe in it either, but he was gonna stay at Jared's, just to be safe, which is ludicrous, if you ask me..."

"Not really, Sweetie," Angela said, "it's just tradition. Don't worry, you'll see him tomorrow, but when he gets here, I'm putting a blindfold on the both of you."

"Ange!" Brennan exclaimed.

Angela giggled and began pulling Brennan towards the Delivery Room, where Padmae was practically screaming her head off.

A nurse stopped them before they could step in. "Are you two family?" she asked.

Brennan nodded. "I'm her sister-in-law."

The nurse nodded and handed her some scrubs. "And you?" she asked, turning to Angela.

"Oh, I'm not family, but-"

"Sorry," the nurse said, curtly, "family only." and with that, she walked away.

"Bitch." Angela said as soon as she was gone. Brennan laughed, putting on her scrubs. Angela shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll just go and wait in the waiting room with Cam and Michelle."

Brennan nodded and let her friend go, as she turned to the Delivery Room, took a deep breath, and walked in.

4 hours later, Abhay Lynn Booth came into the world, completely healthy and beautiful like her mother, who was so exhausted she could barely hold her little girl but seemed to manage it just fine.

"Hello, baby." Padmae said to the little bundle in her arms, while Jared stood at her side, smiling at his little girl.

The baby made a hiccuping sound and opened her eyes, momentarily, revealing the famous Booth brown eyes and instantly wrapping Jared around her tiny little finger.

Hailey stood on the other side of Padmae, looking at her little half-sister fondly. She couldn't be happier if she'd won the lottery, because right now all that mattered to her was her baby sister, her dad, her brother, and everybody that was in the room with her right now.

Brennan and booth stood by one wall, Booth with a bandana tied around his head, so as to keep from seeing Brennan, who'd nearly killed Angela when she tried to put around her eyes.

"How does she look?" Booth asked.

"If you'd take that damn thing off, you'd see, Booth." Brennan said, irritably.

"Bones, I can't, it's bad luck." Booth whined. "Please tell me how she looks."

Brennan sighed. "Fine. She has relatively tan skin, like Padmae's, big brown eyes, and Jared's nose. Padmae's smile, from what I can see, and her almond-shaped eyes as well. She's very beautiful." Booth smiled, and took Brennan's hand in his own.

"I bet ours will be, too." he said softly.

Brennan smiled, fighting back tears. "I bet they will."

**Awwww! Isn't that sooo sweet? Lolz! Next chapter is their wedding! Yay! Please REVIEW!**


	41. The Wedding part One

**Sorry it's been sooo long, but I finished an old story and started a new one, not to mention I just had my last final and Summer is now beginning for me! (YAY!) Anyways, enjoy this update!**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Wedding Part One

Brennan stood in front of the floor-length mirror, admiring herself in her wedding dress. It was long, white, and sleeveless. It had a cinched waist, and a wide princess-y bottom, as Angela put it. Around her neck, Brennan wore her mother's necklace, that had a silver dolphin with a single diamond embedded in the tail and her hair was put into a messy up-do, that Angela assured her looked very stylish when they were at the hair salon earlier that morning. There were a couple of auburn tendrils hanging down in front, but Brennan didn't mind. She felt that they helped in framing her face. She smiled at herself in the mirror, absentmindedly rubbing the baby bump that was now noticeable through the material of the dress.

"Today's the day, babies." Brennan said, looking down at her tummy and smiling.

She never thought that she'd make it to this day. After all the years of denying the desire to ever get married, arguing that she didn't need an archaic ritual or a piece of paper to prove her loyalty to a man, she was here. About to get married to the love of her life, a man who she knew would never desert her, no matter what. She smiled again, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't!" Angela's voice came from behind Brennan, startling her.

Brennan laughed. "Hey, Ange."

Angela smiled widely at her best friend. "Hi, Sweetie! You look so pretty! But, if you cry, you're going to ruin your make-up." She handed Brennan a tissue to dab her eyes.

Brennan laughed again. "I know, it's irrational, but all these hormones are killing me, you know?" Angela nodded and patted her stomach.

"I know exactly what you mean, Bren." Angela and Hodgins were expecting a baby girl.

Brennan laughed. "Have you and Hodgins decided what you're going to name her?"

Angela nodded. "Monique Monet Hodgins."

Brennan nodded appreciatively. "That's a very beautiful name, Ange. I think your child will appreciate that better than-"

"Don't," Angela said, interrupting Brennan, "I already know it's better than my real name."

There was a knock at the door and both girls turned towards it. Cam was peeking in, as well as Daisy, Amy, Hayley, Emma, and Hailey.

All the girls were dressed in gorgeous lavender bridesmaids' dresses, except for Hailey and Emma, who had on white flower girl dresses with lavender ribbons tied around their waists. Brennan smiled at them. "Hi, girls. Come on in."

All the ladies came in, practically squealing at how pretty Brennan was.

"Temperance, you look lovely, right girls?" Amy said, hugging her sister-in-law.

"You look very pretty, Auntie Tempe." Hayley said.

Emma nodded.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Dr. Brennan." Cam said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Amy, Hayley, Emma, and Cam." Brennan said, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh, Dr. Brennan!" Daisy cried, throwing her arms around the godd doctor, who just chuckled and accepted the hug.

Hailey came up to her and gave her a big hug. "You look very pretty, Aunt Tempe."

Brennan hugged her back, tightly. "Thank you, sweetheart." She said softly, letting a single tear out.

When Hailey pulled back, her own brown eyes were shining with tears.

"Oh, Bren! Please stop crying!" Angela cried out, grabbing another tissue and handing it to Brennan.

"I'm not, Ange!" Brennan said, ignoring the tissue and walking back to the mirror.

She admired herself a little longer and smiled. "Do I really look good?" she asked nobody in particular.

"You look absolutely _gorgeous_, Sweetie!" Angela squealed. "But you know how you could look better?"

"How?" Brennan chuckled.

Angela smiled widely and nodded to Cam, who seemed to be holding a box of some sort. She opened the box, revealing something sparkly.

"What's that?" Brennan asked.

"Well, since you didn't want a veil..." Angela started, pulling the object out.

"Because it's a symbol of virginity, which is untrue in my case." Brennan said.

"Obviously, Sweetie," Angela giggled, motioning towards Brennan's pregnant belly. "Anyways, since you didn't want one of those and you can't exactly wear _nothing_ on your head on your wedding day, Cam and I thought that it would be appropriate that you had this," she pulled the object out, "tiara."

Brennan gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. "Oh my..."

Angela smiled. "I take it you like it?" she said.

Brennan nodded. "But, Ange, Cam, how did you..."

"Being married to a Billionaire has its perks, Sweetie." Angela said, smiling, "A Cam paid for the engravement."

"Engravement?" Brennan asked.

Angela turned the tiara so the inside was facing Brennan. It Read: B&B Forever"

"Oh, Ange!" Brennan sobbed, squeezing her friend, then moving to Cam, "Thank you so much, Cam!"

Both women smiled and Brennan placed the tiara on her head.

"Admiring herself once more in the mirror, she smiled widely and turned to the rest of the women in the room.

"I'm ready." She said, beaming.

**Okay, so the wedding chapter(s) will be done in three parts, this being the first. Next is Booth getting ready. Please REVIEW!**


	42. The Wedding part Two

**Part 2 or The Wedding chapter(s)! ENJOY!**

Chapter Forty: The Wedding Part Two

Booth stood in his dressing room, hair done, bow-tie undone, looking at himself in the mirror, in his tux. His eyes shone with pride and anxiety. He was finally here. About to get married, and start a family of his own, with the woman that he loved, the woman that meant everything to him. This is what he's always dreamed of.

He stood there for a couple of moments before he felt something tugging at him leg. He looked down and saw Peter smiling up at him.

"Hey, Buddy." Booth said, smiling widely. "What's up?"

"Hi, uncle Seeley. Can you help me with my tie?" Peter asked, pointing to his own undone bow-tie.

Booth's smile widened. "Sure, Buddy." He lifted Peter onto a nearby chair and began to tie. When he was down, he placed Peter in front of the mirror, and smiled. "There you go. Looking pretty handsome, Bud."

Peter smiled at himself, then giggled when he saw that a bit of his hair was sticking up. "Look, Uncle Seeley! I look like a parrot!" he made a squawking noise like a bird.

Booth chuckled and pat him on the back. "Yeah, Buddy, you do. But, there's a wedding starting in about ten minutes and you can't be the Ring Bearer if you look like a bird, so let me just fix up your hair. Okay, Buddy?"

Peter nodded, making another squawking noise.

Booth chuckled again. "Is that how you say, 'okay' in parrot?"

Peter nodded and Booth got out some hair gel, spreading it over his hands before using it to smooth back Peter's hair until he had a bit of a cowlick. Since they met, Peter had gotten his first haircut, so that it now came to just above his ears, instead of being a curly mess down to his shoulders, like before. It still curled easily and was very hard to manage, but somehow Booth managed to get it to stay down with enough gel.

"There you go, Bud. All done." Booth said, wiping the hair gel from his hands with a towel.

Peter trotted over to the mirror and smiled at his reflection. "I look like a cutie, huh?" he said, turning back to Booth, who boomed with laughter.

"You've been hanging out too much with your Aunt Angie, you know that?" Peter giggled.

Then there was another knock at the door. Booth turned and saw Hodgins and Parker poking their heads in.

"Hey, guys, come in." Booth said.

They came in, as well as Wendell, Sweets, and Russ.

"Hey" they all said.

Booth waved and Peter ran to Parker. "Hi, Parks!" he squeaked, high-fiving his older 'cousin'.

"Hey, Pete!" Parker said, smiling. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, Little Man. Lookin' sharp." Booth respond, patting his son on the back. Parker was the other Ring Bearer and he wore a suit, instead of a tux, with a lavender tie to match the flower girls. It was the same color as Peter's and all the Groomsmen, while Booth's was a darker shade of purple, with an actual lavender in his suit pocket.

"Thanks, Dad!" Parker said. "You too! Do you think Emma will like it?"

Booth grinned, but didn't want to embarrass his son. "I think she'll like it fine, Parks. If she doesn't like the way you look, then you can use your smile to get her, like your old man."

Parker laughed. "Is that how you got Dr. Bones?" he asked.

Booth grinned. "It may have played a minor part." He winked at his son.

Russ came up and clasped booth's hand in a handshake. "How's it going, bro?" he said, smiling.

"Pretty good, I guess," Booth replied, cheekily, "thanks, again, for filling in for Jared. He just didn't want to leave Padme at the hospital alone, you know?" Russ nodded.

"No man wants to leave his little girl or his big girl." Russ said, genuinely.

Booth chuckled. "That gives me a little something to look forward to, I guess."

Russ chuckled, as well.

Just then, Max popped his head in the door. "You ready yet?"

Booth smiled at him. "Almost. Just gotta tie my bow."

Max sighed heavily. "Here, let me do that." He walked towards Booth and, before he could protest, began tying his bow-tie rapidly.

"You are just like your daughter, you know that?" Booth chuckled.

"I'll take that as a good thing." Max responded, sarcastically.

Booth smoothed down his collar after Max was done and looked at himself once more, then looked at the rings one the pillows that were being held by Peter and Parker.

The one held by Parker was for Booth and the once held by Peter was for Brennan. The pillows were lavender and Booth thought that they couldn't look lovelier. Suddenly, he couldn't wait any longer to be at the end of the aisle. He began walking towards the exit, calling, "Come on!" over his shoulder. "It's time to get married!"

All the men looked after him, then at each other, and began racing after him.

**Next is the actual WEDDING! Are you guys excited? And for those of you that read ALL my stories (I love you guys!) I will be continuing them after I get the wedding over with. Okay? And my new story, Our Present, should be started by the end of the week. Until then, please REVIEW!**


	43. The Wedding part Three

**Wedding time! Sorry it's so late in the day, but I've been sooo tired! I don't know what's wrong but I've just been a teeny bit sluggish today. I'm better now so here is your update. ENJOY!**

Chapter Forty-One: The Wedding part Three

Booth stood at the end of the aisle, with Russ and Caroline, who would be marrying them, next to him. Pops was grinning at him from his seat, with a camera in his hand, taking pictures for Jared and Padme, who were still at the hospital.

Booth smiled back at him, and took a deep breath, waiting as patiently as he could for the song to start on the organ, signaling Brennan's arrival.

"Hey," Russ said next to him, "relax. She'll be out here soon."

Booth nodded, and looked down the aisle for Brennan. She still wasn't coming, but that was fine. She could take as much time as she needed. Booth's gaze scanned the entire room, instantly resting on a young man in uniform. An army uniform.

"What the-" he was asking himself, when "The Wedding March" began and his gaze flew back to the aisle, where Parker and Peter were standing with Hayley and Emma, in front of all the bridesmaids, groomsmen, Angela, the Maid of Honor, and finally Brennan and Max. Booth found himself smiling widely at the prospect of being that close to marriage.

Peter and Parker smiled as they led the way down the aisle, with Hayley and Emma throwing flowers from their baskets around them. Everybody took pictures of the adorable children, while others "awed" at them.

Angela followed closely behind them, unable to stop her tears from flowing as she held onto Hodgins' arm. Hodgins kissed her cheek gently as they walked down the aisle. Behind them were Cam and Wendell. Behind them were Daisy and Sweets. Amy and Hailey walked down together, arms linked, and bouquets in hand, in front of Max and Brennan, who seemed to be glowing, in her beautiful strapless, white dress. In her hands, there was an elegant bouquet of daisies and lavenders. And in her hair was the most beautiful, delicate tiara that made her gorgeously-done hair all the more beautiful.

When everybody was in place, Max kissed Brennan on the temple, said, "I love you." and handed her off to Booth. Brennan looked back to her father and mouthed an, "I love you too, Daddy." to him. Tears sprung up in Max's eyes. His Tempe hadn't called him Daddy since she was a little girl. He blew a kiss to her and sat down in the aisle opposite Pops.

When Brennan and Booth took their places in front of Caroline, each was glowing and smiling widely, while they looked into each other's eyes.

Caroline smiled sweetly. "Alrighty then!" She boomed. "Let's begin now, shall we?"

Booth and Brennan turned to her and nodded.

"Okay, then." Caroline sighed, opening her book. "First off, the bride and groom have something they each would like to say to each other." She turned to Booth. "Would you like to go first, Seeley?"

Booth nodded and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He opened it up, skimming the words, and cleared his throat.

"Temperance," he started, "I-I, um..." he stammered, then decided that the paper wasn't going to help him, and began ripping it up. He tossed the pieces over his shoulder. "Bones, I've been working on that speech for months, but I just now realized that nothing written on paper could ever describe the way I feel about you. No way, no how. Because the way I feel about you can't really be explained, but I'll try to put it in words the best I can. Okay, here it goes. Since I met you, there's been this, I don't know, this spark that just lights up whenever I see you. It sorta rushes through my body and I feel so warm inside all of a sudden. This usually happens when I see you happy. When you're sad, it's more like this coldness in my heart, and this rage that makes me want to punch out the person who did this to you, then find anyway I can to make it better. When you're angry, I'm angry as well, even though your anger usually had something to do with me, and I always want to find a way to make you happy again. And-and I've loved you probably since the moment I first saw you. I know you would say you don't believe in love at first sight but, I swear, that's what happened. From the first second I saw you in that lecture hall, my heart leapt and I knew. Don't ask how. I just knew. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you forever, my Bones." he finished on a sweet now and lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Brennan had tears in her eyes and was just about to say something when a large, ear-piercing squeal interrupted her. Everybody's gaze instantly flew to Angela, who had her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry!" she mouthed, and there were a couple of laughs and chuckles.

Brennan turned to her best friend and hugged her tightly, then handed her her bouquet.

She turned back to Booth and smiled. "I don't have anything nearly as perfect as what you just said, especially since I'll be singing, and we all know its not the best..."

Booth couldn't believe this. Could what he was hearing be true? Was Temperance Brennan being modest, when just three years ago she was boasting about her singing voice?

Brennan caught the look Booth gave her and scowled playfully. "Shut up, okay?"

Booth put his hands up in surrender, getting a few laughs from the guests.

Max handed her a microphone and she spoke into it. "Check, check. Okay, it's on. Booth, this song may be sort of sappy, but I think it describes our relationship perfectly, and I think you will, too. Ahem, here I go:"

Slow music began and Booth instantly recognized the tune.

"_For all those times you stood by me._

_For all the truth that you made me see._

_For all the joy you brought to my life._

_For all the wrong that you made right."_

A tear fell down Booth's cheek, listening to her sing this song. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

"_For every dream you made come true._

_For all the love I found in you._

_I'll be forever thankful, baby."_

Angela walked over to Hodgins and took his hand, while he kissed her head.

"_Your the one who held me up. _

_Never let me fall._

_You're the one that saw me through._

_Through it all."_

Spines shook as she sang that last note with her beautifully powerful voice.

"_You were my strength when I was weak._

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak._

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see._

_You saw the best there was in me._

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach._

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed._

_I'm everything I am, because you loved me."_

Her eyes shone on that last note, where she stopped. "I love you, Booth." she said, softly. Booth gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately, ignoring the protests from Caroline.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it! The time for that is not now!" she cried. She finally got fed up and placed herself in between them. "Enough steamboats, you two! Back to the wedding."

Booth and Brennan grinned at each other, then, holding each other's hand, walked up and took their places back in front of Caroline.

"Thank you, now we can finally get on to the vows." Caroline said, impatiently, opening up her book. "Ahem, Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth, do you take Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan, aka Joy Keenan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish her, in sickness or in health, until the day you die?"

Booth smiled at Brennan, who smiled right back. "I do." he said, proudly.

Caroline smirked. "I thought you might. Okay, please hand us the ring now, baby boy." She said, looking at Parker. Parker smiled and handed his pillow to Brennan, who took off the ring and handed it back. She took Booth's left hand and placed the ring on it, repeating Caroline, who was instructing her on what to say. "With this ring, I do thee wed." she choked, fighting back tears. Booth beamed at her and she giggled at his expression.

"Now, Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan, aka Joy Keenan, do you take this man, Seeley Joseph Booth, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him, in sickness or in health, until the day you die."

Brennan nodded. "I do."

"Good for you, cherie, this one's a keeper." Everybody laughed. "Now, Peanut, where'd you go?" Caroline said, looking around for Peter, who was behind Booth's legs. He raised his hand and stepped into view with his pillow. "Hello, cherie," Caroline said sweetly, "can you give your, uh, _uncle_, the ring?" Peter nodded and handed off his pillow to Booth,who took the ring off and placed it on Brennan's left ring finger. "With this ring, I do thee wed."

Brennan sniffed and looked up at him, waiting for when they would get permission to-

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Caroline announced, as everybody cheered.

Booth grabbed Brennan, and tipping her, kissed her passionately, making everybody's applause that much louder.

**There you go! Next chapter is the reception where something quite troubling happens. And then the chapter after that will be set months into the future. But until then, please REVIEW!**


	44. The Reception

**New chapter! I loved all the reviews I got on the wedding chapters! Thank you so much! Anyways, here's the reception! Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Two: The Reception

After the wedding, everybody moved from the church to the Hodgins' estate for the reception. Angela and Jack had everything set up in their backyard for the party. They had even hired a caterer and a DJ for the entertainment. They also had some entertainment for the young children that were gonna be there. At first Hodgins wanted a clown, but Angela refused to get one because of Booth's "dislike" of clowns, so they settled for a magician.

Booth and Brennan sat at their table, with their families at their sides. Hank, Parker, Hailey, and Peter were seated next to Booth, while Max, Russ, Amy, and the girls sat next to Brennan. Booth and Brennan sat next to each other, in the center of all this, holding each other's hand, and leaning in on each other, as they watched everybody having fun.

Lance and Daisy were laughing together at their table, while Wendell and Arastoo, just two of the many interns that had been invited, sat across from them, awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say/. Booth chuckled at this, getting an elbow in the side from Brennan, who mockingly scolded him.

He smiled cheekily at her and kissed her cheek.

Soon it was time for every body to be seated for dinner. The caterers were serving three dishes: Chicken Parmesan with Penne Vodka, Lasagna with vegetables, as opposed to meat, and lobster.

Most people ordered the lobster and the Chicken Parmesan, except for Brennan, who ordered the lasagna.

While they ate, Brennan and Booth talked and laughed. Brennan even got Booth to have some of her food, which he, surprisingly, enjoyed. He offered her some lobster, but she refused, being the strict vegetarian that she was.

When everybody was finished with their food, and coffee was being served, decaf for Brennan, guest were getting up to make speeches.

First was Max.

"First off, I'd just like to say how happy I am that my baby girl, Tempe, found someone so deserving of her love, who _really_ loves her, like Booth. Now I admit, I haven't made the best choices in her lifetime, but I'm so proud of her, of _you_, Temperance, for becoming who you are. A beautiful, independent, warm-hearted woman. I love you so much, baby. Booth, welcome to the family."

Brennan shot out of her seat and hugged and kissed her father. "I love you, Daddy." she whispered in his ear, bringing Max to tears.

"I love you, Tempe." he replied.

"Next the Maid of Honor, Mrs. Angela 'Pearly Gates' Montenegro-Hodgins would like to say a few words."

Brennan took her seat next to her husband, who kissed her before she sat down, and waited for Angela to take the mic.

When she did, Angela looked around the yard, smiling at everybody, then spoke, directly to Booth and Brennan. "I told you so." She then handed of the mic to Hank, while everybody, including Booth and Brennan, burst out laughing. Brennan hugged her friend, still shaking from laughter.

"I'd just like to say," Hank started, when the laughter died down, "that from the moment I met this special young woman that I just knew that she'd be part of my family one day. I mean, you could just _see_ the love between these two, even though they couldn't. Shrimp, Tempe, congrats. I couldn't be happier for you two." Hank handed the mic off to Hailey, Peter, and Parker, who were making their own speeches together.

"Aunt Tempe." Hailey started. "Since the day I met you, you've been there for me. You didn't even know me and you helped me, welcomed me into a family that you, yourself, weren't even technically part of, and, for that, I thank you. And Uncle Seeley, thank you for welcoming me into your family, as well, and thanks for picking somebody so completely great to be in our family/. I love you both so much! Congrats, guys."

Hailey handed the microphone to Parker, who smiled widely at his father and new step-mother.

"Hi, Dad! Hi, Bones!" he said, excitedly.

Booth and Brennan waved at him, while there were scattered chuckles around the yard.

"I jus' wanna say, congratulations! Dad, you couldn't have picked a cooler girl to marry. I love you, Bones!" Parker said, smiling widely the entire time, before he gave the mic to Peter.

"Hi, Auntie Tempe!" Peter shouted, "Hi, Uncle Seeley! I'm really happy you guys are married now so that Tempe can be my real aunt, not that she wasn't already. Anyway, I love you guys!" He blew them a kiss, making everybody chuckle again. "Bye bye!" He waved goodbye and handed the mic to Hodgins, who gave him a high five.

"Aren't they just the cutest things?" he said, chuckling. "Anyway, before we cut the cake, I would like to propose a toast to the married couple, for finally getting here. Here's to Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth! Congrats, guys!" He lifted his wine glass, as did everybody else, Cam, Brennan, and Angela's all filled with orange juice, and everybody said, "Cheers!" and downed their glasses.

Next, it was time to cut the cake. Booth and Brennan got up and one of the caterers wheeled the cake over to them. It was the classic white wedding cake, with one minor change. On it were decorations of dolphins to honor Brennan's mother. Booth was handed a knife, which he positioned over the cake, with Brennan's hand over his, while she kissed him, as all the guests took photos.

When everybody was done taking photos of that, Booth and Brennan each took a piece of cake in their hand. Brennan fed hers to Booth, narrowly missing his mouth, and getting a large sum on the corner of his mouth, which she kissed off immediately. Then Booth fed her his piece, purposely getting some on her nose, just so he could kiss it off, making her giggle.

Next they were each given a wine bottle, Brennan's again filled with orange juice. They intertwined their arms and took sloppy sips from their glasses, making the crowd burst into laughter.

When they were finished making a mess of themselves the cake was served. While Booth and Brennan ate theirs at their table, the man in army fatigues, who Booth had seen at the wedding, walked up to them and stood to attention at their table.

Booth stood, deciding to humor the young man. "At ease, soldier." he said, and the soldier relaxed him position.

"Sir, I would just like to say congratulations on your marriage and I wish you many happy years, sir." the soldier said.

"Thank you. Now, did you want something else?" Booth asked.

The soldier nodded. "A word alone, sir?"

Booth nodded and turned to Brennan, kissing her head. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Brennan nodded and watched as Booth walked away with the soldier, a wave of panic coursing through her.

When Booth and the soldier were far from the others guests, he spoke. "Okay, now what do you want, kid?"

"Sir, your country needs you." The soldier said.

Booth stiffened. "No, I already served my time. They can't have any more."

"But, sir, they just need you to-"

"No!" Booth said, through clenched teeth, "I'm married now. I have a great job with the FBI. I have a life and I'm not gonna leave it to kill more people! No."

"Sir, you wouldn't have to kill anybody, we just need somebody to train new soldiers for battle." The soldier said.

"Great! So I would be training others to kill. No, thank you."

"But-"

"Kid, do yourself a favor and just go/. I'm not gonna train innocent boys to kill just because we're in this stupid war! I've killed enough myself. Besides, I have a family no. I'm not gonna leave them."

"But-"

"Just leave! Now! Or I'll have you escorted out." Booth shouted.

The soldier saluted him, and left, handing him a letter before he left.

Booth looked at the letter in his hands, then looked over at his table, where Parker was now sitting in his chair, while Peter slept on Brennan's lap, with Hailey right beside her, running her fingers soothingly through his hair.

Booth smiled at them, and ripped up the letter, before throwing the pieces over his shoulder and walking back to his table, his _family._

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next will be a couple of months later. You should know what's gonna happen ;-D. Please REVIEW!**


	45. The Births part One

**Okay, so I know that I've been really neglecting my other stories lately, but I'm just so excited for the birth of the Bones babies! (not necessarily Booth and Brennan's babies, but Angela/Hodgins', and Cam's as well) So, without further ado, here are the births (Part 1). ENJOY!**

Chapter Forty-Three: The Births Part One

Booth and Brennan lay in bed lazily, exhausted due to lack of sleep. Peter had been sick with the flu and had kept them awake with his coughing and whining the last three nights in a row. Though Booth had been taking the most care of him, while Brennan got bed rest to prepare for the upcoming birth of their children, which would happen in less than a month, she was still exhausted because of the twins habit to kick her only at night, _all night long_.

Recently, though, everything was quiet, and both adults were grateful that it was Sunday, when Booth had no work and Brennan had him all to herself. She lay snuggled into his chest. The twins had stopped kicking nearly an hour ago, and Peter's whining had grown less frequent, signaling that he was beginning to get better. All was quiet.

That is until...

**RINNNGGGGG RINNNGGGGG**

"Argh!" Booth yelled, trying to get up.

"I've got it!" Hailey yelled from the kitchen and Booth and Brennan relaxed, trying to doze off once more.

Then they heard a gasp from Hailey. "AUNT TEMPE!" She practically screamed running into their room.

Brennan looked up at Hailey as she entered. "What is it, Hailey?" she said, irritably.

Hailey was beaming and bouncing up and down. "Aunt Angie's at the hospital!" she squealed. "She just went into labor."

A wide smile spread across Brennan's face as she looked at Booth, who mirrored her look, and both immediately shot out of bed, hurrying to get dressed.

Hailey helped Brennan get out some clothes and put on her shoes, which was hard for her to do herself, because of her protruding belly.

Booth hurriedly slipped on a pair of jeans and an old wife-beater, before throwing on his sneakers, before running to check on Peter.

When he returned, he had his and Brennan's jackets and his car keys.

He tossed Brennan her jacket. "Petey's still sleeping like a log. Hailey, you can take care of him while we're gone, right?" Hailey nodded. "Good. We'll call if we're gonna be there overnight, though I highly doubt it. I'll give you some money for dinner. You know where the take-out menus are. Get Peter something light, like chicken soup or something. And make sure he doesn't sleep past noon, or he'll never go to bed tonight. And-"

"Booth!" Brennan said, laughing slightly. "Relax, Sweetie. Hailey knows what to do. She _has_ taken care of him before, after all. Hailey, all you have to know is to give him his medicine every four hours. Two teaspoons. Okay?"

Hailey nodded and kissed her Aunt good-bye. "I got it, Aunt Tempe."

Booth handed Hailey some money and kissed her on the cheek. "If you need anything, just call us. Okay?" Hailey nodded, took the money and shuffled them out the door before they could say any more.

"Say hi to Aunt Angie and Uncle Jack for me!" she called after them.

When they got to the hospital, Cam and Sweets were both pacing the waiting room while Daisy and Michelle sat in chairs. Michelle was reading a magazine while Daisy chewed on her nails. Everybody looked up when they saw Booth and Brennan arriving.

"Finally!" Cam said, rushing towards them. "Where have you been?"

"Nice to see you, too, Camille." Booth said, sarcastically.

Cam blushed. "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Your hormones are starting to run wild. It's perfectly understandable. You'll get used to it." Brennan said, indicating the fact that Cam was now four months pregnant, and getting more moody by the day.

Cam sighed. "I know. I just didn't know it's be this intense. I feel bipolar...and fat."

Brennan smiled a comforting smile. "That happens sometimes, but then you remember what's going to happen when its all over, and its worth it."

Cam smiled, a tear cascading down her cheek, and hugged Brennan, tightly. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

When they pulled back, Brennan looked around at everyone in the waiting room. "Where's Alex?"

"He had an emergency meeting with one of his patients. He should be back soon." Cam explained.

Brennan nodded, then looked over at Daisy, who was practically eating her fingers off. "Miss Wick- Uh, Mrs. Sweets. You might want to stop before you cause yourself actual harm."

Daisy looked down and blushed. "Sorry." she whispered, sheepishly. Sweets went over to sit with her.

Booth and Brennan too seats across from them as Cam continued to pace.

A couple of minutes later, Hodgins rushed out of the delivery room. "Thank goodness you're here!" He shouted, looking at Brennan. "She's having a fit. She wants you in there with her!"

Brennan got up immediately and followed Hodgins into the delivery room, kissing Booth before she went.

Once she was all dressed in scrubs, she went to Angela's side.

"Sweetie!" Angela squealed, grabbing Brennan's hand. "I can't believe you're here!"

Brennan smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?" she said, and Angela squeezed her hand, quite painfully. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, Sweetie. Another contraction. They're pretty close together now."

"It's okay." Brennan said, shaking her hand a little to rid herself of the pain before taking Angela's hand again. After about a minute, there was another contraction. "Ooh, Ange, I think you may be ready."

Angela beamed at her and Brennan laughed, calling for the doctor.

Dr. Marino came in, smiling at them. "How are we today, Angela?" he asked.

"Pretty good." Angela said, gritting her teeth against another painful contraction.

"Hmm," the doctor said, "well, I'd say you were about ten centimeters dilated already. I think you're ready to start pushing now."

Unable to say anything, Angela just nodded as Hodgins came around her to hold her other hand. "You ready, Angie?" he asked, squeezing her hand, and Angela nodded.

"Okay, Angela, on the count of three, I want you to push. One. Two. THREE!"

Angela pushed as hard as she could, screaming her head off. When she was done, to doctor looked up smiling. "I can see the head. Come on, Angela! Just a couple more!"

Angela nodded and pushed again, screaming as loud as she could.

"Here she comes! Just one more push!" the doctor cried.

Angela took a deep breath and gave one last push.

"Here she is!" the doctor cried. "A little baby girl!"

Hodgins beamed at the little crying body in the doctor's hands, and kissed Angela repeatedly. Angela began crying the second she saw the little girl.

The doctor looked at Hodgins. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Daddy?" Hodgins nodded furiously.

As they got to cutting the umbilical cord, Brennan held Angela's hand and tried to fight back her tears, as Angela sobbed into her chest.

"She's so beautiful." Angela repeated over and over again.

Brennan nodded. "I know." she whispered.

Hodgins came over, holding the baby in a little pink blanket, and placed her on Angela's chest. Angela immediately took the baby in her arms, kissing her all over. "I love you so much, baby." she whispered.

One of the nurses walked over to her. "Do you have an idea of what you want to name her?" she asked and Angela nodded.

"Monique-Monet Temperance Montenegro Hodgins." Angela said, smiling at the little bundle in her arms.

"Well that's a mouthful, isn't it?" the nurse said, smiling. "I'll get you a birth certificate and I'm going to have to take her to get measured and weighed."

Angela nodded and handed the baby to the nurse, who took her out of the room, meanwhile Brennan was looking at her friend with tear-filled eyes.

"Temperance?" she asked. "You're giving her my name?"

Angela smiled wearily at her and nodded. "I thought it only fitting considering you and Booth are her Godparents and it's because of you that I have her."

"What role did I play in her creation?" Brennan asked.

"If you had never hired me, then I would never have met Jack and that little life we created wouldn't exist today." Angela stated simply, still smiling.

A tear fell down Brennan's cheek as she threw her arms around her best friend. "I love you, Ange." She whispered into her ear.

Angela squeezed back just as hard. "I love you too, Sweetie."

When they pulled away from each other, each girl had tears in her eyes and both giggled. Then there was a sudden sharp pain in Brennan's abdomen which caused her to gasp painfully.

"Bren?" Angela asked, beginning to panic. "Are you okay, Sweetie?"

The pain passed and Brennan smiled up at her friend. "I'm fine, Ange. I think the twins just decided to kick me at the same time. They do that pretty often."

Angela chuckled. "Looks like they have their parents' strength, huh?"

Brennan chuckled as well and nodded, placing a hand over her stomach. "I guess they do."

**Sososososososososososo sorry it took soooooooo long to update but I've been really busy and I've had a killer case of writer's block! All my stories have yet to be updated and i'm sorry to all of those who read them that I haven't been updating for a while but new chapters will be up shortly. But in the meantime, please REVIEW!**


	46. The Births part Two

**So, since this is my favorite story I think I will update it about a week early. Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Four: The Births part Two

Half an hour after her birth, Monique Monet Temperance Montenegro Hodgins was sleeping soundly in the nursery, while her parents spent some time relaxing, and her Godparents were admiring her. She was beautiful. She had her mother's dark hair, and her father's blue eyes, though hers were a bit darker than his.

"She's so beautiful." Brennan breathed, leaning her head on Booth's shoulder.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, she really is."

"Do you think ours will be...?"

Booth nodded again. "Definitely. Especially if they have _your_ eyes." he said, kissing her temple.

Brennan smiled. "Or _your_ smile."

Booth chuckled. "Yeah. They're gonna be gorgeous."

Brennan smiled again, but the smile vanished when she felt yet another pain in her abdomen. This one seemed to last a bit longer than the last few that she'd been having ever since Monique Monet was born.

Booth instantly looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. "Bones, are you okay, baby?"

She looked up and nodded, ignoring the baby comment. "I'm fine, Booth. It's just the babies kicking again." she explained, holding her stomach and rubbing it to soothe the babies.

"You sure? Because they've been doing it a lot in the last..." he looked at his watch, "half hour. What if they're contractions?"

"They can't be, Booth." Brennan argued. "I'm not due for another two weeks."

"Hate to tell you this, Bones, but babies don't care when they're 'due', when they're ready then they're coming out. Now, come on, let's get you to a doctor."

"Booth, no." Brennan argued, stepping away from him, "If these are contractions, they're still too far apart. We have to wait until they're closer."

"How close?" Booth asked, looking at his watch.

"When they're two minutes apart we'll find a doctor." Brennan said, still absently rubbing her stomach.

"Two minutes? No way! Four!" Booth argued.

"Three." Brennan offered.

Booth thought about this and nodded, finally giving in. "Fine, but no longer. Okay?"

Brennan nodded and walked back over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist while he wrapped his around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

Two minutes later, Brennan had another contraction and Booth began counting on his watch, while holding her hand through the pain.

When she let go as the contraction passed, he smiled at her. "Jeez, Bones! Have you been working out? Your grip is like vise!"

"Actually when a living being is caused pain, they tend to be able to cause the same amount of pain on another being, due to adrenaline." Brennan explained, breathing heavily.

Booth grimaced. "He didn't like hearing that she was in that much pain. "Sorry, baby."

Brennan looked at him. "For what?"

"I hate seeing you in pain like that."

"Booth, it's nothing, really." Brennan said, holding her stomach and rubbing.

"Still," Booth said, "I don't like it."

Brennan smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm fine, Booth. Women have been going through this for centuries. Why should my case be any different?"

Booth smiled and went to go kiss her again, when she felt another contraction, and moved back, grabbing his hand and doubling over in pain.

"How...far...apart?" she asked, between breaths.

"Five minutes. Has your water...oh." Booth said, looking back at Bones, whose face was flaming red as she focused on the puddle that had formed at her feet. "Okay, Bones," he said, pulling her by her hand to find a doctor, when her contraction had subsided, but she resisted as much as she could.

"Booth, no! I'm fine!" She whined, pulling her hand free of his grip.

"No, you're no, Bones. Your water just broke and if we don't get you to a doctor soon, you're gonna be giving birth to our kids on the floor!" Booth said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"But, Booth," Brennan said, as a tear fell down her cheek, "I-I don't know if I'm even ready for this!"

"What?" Booth asked, not quite comprehending. "Of course you are! You've taken all the classes. We've been been preparing for this for months. The only thing that's not picked out yet are the names, so-"

"No, Booth," Brennan said as more tears fell, "I mean, I don't think I'm ready to be a mother. What if-what if I'm not good at it?"

Booth sighed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her gently. He kissed her temple and looked down into her eyes. "Temperance Brennan, you will make an amazing mother. You are kind, caring, intelligent, beautiful..."

"My intelligence and beauty has nothing to do with being a good mother, Booth." Brennan said.

Booth chuckled. "Yeah, but I love mentioning it anyway."

Brennan giggled. "I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones, and don't worry. The kids will turn out fine. You have me here with you. I mean, look how Parker turned out."

Brennan smiled. "That does make sense." she said. "But, what if-"

"What if nothing, Bones," Booth said, "Those kids are going to be perfect. Trust me. Okay?"

Brennan nodded against his chest. They stood there for a moment, before Brennan felt another pain in her stomach. "Booth!" she gasped.

Booth looked down at her and held her hands as she doubled over in pain. When the pain passed, he grabbed her hand and lead her down the hall towards a doctor who was looking at them curiously.

"Doctor!" Booth called as they neared him. "Can you please help us?"

The Doctor began walked towards them. "What is it, son?" he asked.

"My wife is going into labor. We need to get her to the delivery room fast!"

The Doctor nodded and turned to a couple of nurses. "Get me a wheelchair, please, and take her to a room in the maternity ward." He turned back to Booth. "Mr...?"

"Booth."

"Okay, Mr. Booth, you're going to have to fill out some papers while the nurses get Mrs. Booth situated. Okay?" the Doctor said as the nurses got Brennan settled in a wheelchair.

Booth nodded but Brennan reached for his hand. "Don't leave me." she sobbed through another contraction.

Booth turned to her and kissed her sweetly. "Don't worry, Bones. I'll be there when I'm done filling out the papers. Okay?"

Brennan nodded and kissed his hand as one of the nurses wheeled her away, while Booth got to work on the papers.

Less than an hour later Booth was standing next to Brennan's bed as the contractions came only less than a minute apart, and he coached her on her breathing.

"Fast and steady, baby," he said, holding her hand through yet another contraction. "Make it a rhythm. Like they showed us."

Brennan tried to focus on the rhythmic breathing she learned from all the classes she and Booth had taken, but found it much harder than she thought with all the pain she was feeling and the sense of annoyance she was getting from Booth's constant talking. Finally, it became too much for her.

"Booth!" she shouted. "could you _please_ shut up and get the doctor?"

Booth stopped immediately and rushed off to get the doctor while Brennan, feeling guilty about snapping at him, called a weak, "Thank you!" after him.

When he returned, Booth had Dr. Coleman with him; the doctor they had encountered in the hall not too long ago.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan, how are we doing?" the doctor asked brightly.

Brennan sighed painfully. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm ready to have my kids now." she replied, and both Booth and the doctor smiled.

"That may be true." he turned to Booth. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About twelve seconds now." he answered, looking at his watch.

"Wow, that's impressive. Most women I know don't make it past twelve _minutes_ without wanting some sort of pain relief." the doctor said.

"Well, those women are obviously selfish weaklings who are probably not even fit to be mothers!" Brennan cried out in pain when she felt another contraction.

The doctor nodded and checked her dilation. "Dr. Brennan, it seems you are now ten centimeters dilated and ready to start pushing."

Brennan sighed in relief and got herself ready to push as Booth made his way beside her to hold her hand.

"Are you ready, Dr. Brennan?" the doctor asked.

Brennan hesitated slightly, but at the comforting look in Booth's eyes telling her that he was just as scared as she was, she nodded.

"Okay, on the count of three I want you to give me one big push. Okay? One...Two...THREE!"

Brennan pushed as hard as she could, a scream emanating from her mouth, before she relaxed.

"Good! Good!" the doctor called. "Now, again. One...Two...Three...PUSH!"

Brennan pushed again, harder this time, a much louder scream coming from her mouth.

"I can see a head. Just one more small push, Dr. Brennan." Brennan nodded and pushed once more, then the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard filled the room; her baby's crying.

Brennan looked up to see the doctor holding up her little baby in his hands. The doctor smiled up at her. "It's a boy!" he said, excitedly, then looked at Booth. "Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?"

Booth nodded enthusiastically and kissed Brennan's head before he went to cut his son's cord.

When he had finished, the little boy was taken away to be cleaned up.

"Whe-where are they taking him?" Brennan asked.

"Just to get cleaned up, baby," Booth said, "We'll get him back after his sister is born. Are you good to push again?"

Brennan nodded and took Booth's hand again, more than ready to see her baby girl for the first time.

"Okay," the doctor said, positioning himself again, "time for baby number two to come out. We need just a couple more pushes. Okay?"

Brennan nodded.

"Good! Now, on the count of three, again. One...Two...THREE!"

Brennan pushed as hard as she could.

"One more now!" the doctor cried.

Brennan pushed once more, as hard as she could and then heard the familiar sound of a baby, _her_ baby, crying.

"It's a girl!" she heard the doctor call, and she turned to smile at Booth, who was looking at the small body in the doctor's hands. There were tears in his eyes as he cut her cord, and Brennan felt like she couldn't be happier.

That is, until they hand her her son less than ten minutes later.

She looked down at the little blue bundle in her arms and all he saw was Booth. His chocolatey brown eyes, his dimples when he involuntarily smiled, and the strength he had when he squeezed his mother's finger. Brennan felt tears fill her eyes as she looked down at this little life she and Booth had created.

Meanwhile, Booth held his little girl in his arms. He knew the moment he saw her that he was screwed. With her sparkling blue eyes and fair skin in contrast to her dark brown hair, she looked like a little princess, and he had every intention of treating her that way. He was wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it yet.

Booth and Brennan looked up at each other suddenly, each with tears in their eyes, and smiled. Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan softly.

"I love you, Bones." he said, softly.

"I love you, too." Brennan replied.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, looking lovingly into each other's eyes, before they were interrupted by a couple of nurses.

"Ahem!" The more petite nurse said, clearing her throat. "How is everybody doing?"

Brennan smiled at her. "We're fine, thank you."

The larger nurse smiled. "We can see that. You two have the most _beautiful _children I've ever seen. You must be very proud."

Booth smiled. "We are." he turned to Brennan. "Right, babe?"

Brennan nodded.

The petite nurse smiled warmly. "Have you decided on names yet?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, we have a couple of options but I don't think they fit them."

"What were you thinking?" The larger nurse asked.

"Well, for him, we were thinking David or Hank, but neither seems to go with him." Brennan said.

"Yeah, and for her we were going to go with either Emily or Isabelle, but she doesn't seem to fit either name. She seems more feisty than that." Booth said, smiling down at his baby girl, who seemed to be trying to take his finger off.

Brennan suddenly smiled widely at him.

"What?" Booth asked, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I have the perfect names." Brennan said, smiling down at her son.

Fifteen minutes later, Roxanne Angela Brennan-Booth and Anthony Jack Brennan-Booth lay in the nursery, sleeping peacefully, next to their "cousin" as the entire squint squad looked on, adoring all three of the babies.

**Ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming. Please REVIEW!**


	47. Odd One Out

**Update! Sorry I've kept you waiting soooo long, but I've been sososososo busy! But I promise I will try to update as much as I possibly can! So, without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Five: Odd One Out

Brennan sat in her bed, holding her little girl in her arms while Angela sat up in her bed, holding hers.

They had requested to share a room and after much persuasion by Hodgins, who offered the doctors and nurses a fortune, and Booth, who flashed his badge menacingly in the doctor's face, they were finally given a room to share.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. While they were each holding a baby in their arms, Booth was holding little Anthony and Camille and Michelle were mooning at him. Meanwhile, Hailey and Daisy were mooning over Roxanne, and Hodgins had a webcam set up so Zack could see Monique Monet (who'd been already nicknamed M&M by Hodgins) from the Mental Hospital.

"She's beautiful, Angela. They all are." Zack said, as Hodgins skimmed the room with the camera.

"Thanks, man." Hodgins said.

Zack smiled. "No problem, Hodgins."

Brennan smiled at Zack's image on the screen and was about to say something to him when she noticed Peter sitting alone on the far side of the room.

"Petey?" she said, and he looked up, along with everybody else. Brennan motioned for him to come over to her. He obliged and stood at the side of her bed. "Don't you wanna see your baby cousins, Petey?"

Peter shook his head.

"Why not?" Brennan asked, somewhat hurt.

Peter shook his head again, refusing to answer.

"What's wrong, Little Man?" Booth said, standing up, and handing Anthony (Tony) off to Cam, who had been waiting patiently for the last half hour to just hold him. She beamed as soon as he was placed in her arms and Michelle giggled at her face, earning a glare from her mother.

Booth walked over to Peter and picked him up. The boy instantly began struggling from his father's grasp and Booth, unable to keep him safely in his arms, let him go.

Peter instantly ran back to his seat on the far side of the room and put his head down.

Booth was about to go over and talk to him when Parker ran in, out of breath. "Okay, where are they?" he said, between gasps.

Booth laughed and pat his son on the head. "Hello to you, too, Parker."

"Hey, Dad." Parker said, rushing to Brennan's side. "Hi, Bones! Is this my baby sister?"

Brennan smiled at the little boy. "Hi Parker. And yes, this is your little half-sister, Roxanne Angela Brennan-Booth."

Parker's eyes got bigger with every name she uttered. "Wow... she's got a _long _name!"

Brennan chuckled. "Indeed she does, but you can just call her Roxie for short."

Parker smiled. "Hi, Roxie!" he said, beaming at her. Then suddenly his face fell and he looked up at Brennan. "Wait, did you say _half_-sister? What about the other half?"

Brennan chuckled. "The half means that you two have the same Daddy but not the same Mommy."

Parker nodded in understanding. "Oh...so does that mean that my baby brother is really my _half_-brother?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, sir." She said, playfully.

Parker smiled and walked over to where Cam was sitting with Tony in her arms.

"Hi, Cam. Hi, Michelle." He said, politely.

Booth women greeted him with large smiles as he mooned over his baby brother. "What's his name?" Parker asked.

Cam smiled at him. "His name is Anthony Jack Brennan-Booth. Or Tony."

Parker smiled. "Hi, Tony." He said to the little boy.

Tony gurgled in response and Parker jumped. "He said hi! He said hi!" He turned to his father and step-mother. "He said hi to me!"

Everybody laughed at his excitement, as well as Parker.

That is until he saw Peter on the far side of the room with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Parker instantly became concerned and trotted over to his friend.

"Pete?" he said softly when he got close enough.

Peter looked up, his eyes swimming with tears. He quickly wiped them away when he saw Parker. "Hello, Parker." He sniffed.

"Hey, Buddy." Parker said, taking the seat next to him and turning his body towards the younger boy. "What's wrong?"

"Everybody loves the new babies and they've all forgotten about me." Peter whispered sadly.

"That's not true, Pete." Parker said. "Everybody loves you, 'specially Bones. You're like her..._son._"

"But I'm _not_ her son. I'm not related to anybody here, 'cept Hailey." Peter said.

"So?" Parker said. "They all still love you anyways. You're part of the family. Everybody is just excited about the new babies, but you know what?"

"What?" Peter said, sniffling again.

"After a day or two, they're not really new and things go back to normal." Parker said, smiling kindly.

"Really?" Peter asked, looking up and trying to suppress a small smile.

Parker nodded. "I promise."

"_Pinky _swear?" Peter asked putting out his pinky.

Parker grabbed it with his own and shook them. "Pinky swear."

Peter smiled up at Parker and thanked God that he had somebody to look up to.

Meanwhile, Brennan and Booth had been watching the whole exchange.

Booth thanked the Lord for giving him such a gentle, understanding son and Brennan did the same, vowing that she would never tell anybody.

**I hope y'all liked this one. More to come! Please REVIEW!**


	48. Welcome Home

**Update! XD I hope y'all didn't think I forgot about you! I was just trying to figure out how to bring the twins and M&M home. (btw, aren't the nicknames sooo cute? XD) Anyways, I found a way. Here it goes. Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Six: Welcome Home

"Are we there yet?" Brennan asked, as Booth drove the small family to their new house just outside DC. Booth had bought it right after his and Brennan's wedding, and had been decorating (with the help of a very pregnant Angela) and improving it for months. Now all the kids had their own rooms, even Parker. The only exception was the twins, who Booth and Brennan felt should share a nursery until they were old enough for their own rooms. Booth had let Angela design the nursery and had even had her create stencils to guide the painters he hired, since Hodgins wouldn't let Angela anywhere near the toxic fumes paint created during her pregnancy, and he thought the murals she created had come out great and were perfect for the little ones. After Angela was done designing the room for the twins, she got to designing the rest of the children's rooms.

Hailey's room was a deep purple with one wall painted to look like a very realistic sunset. The room had two steps leading down into it and a window seat on one wall that had been decorated with the African blankets that Brennan had given her for her first Christmas with them, while also informing her of their history, which Hailey of course found riveting. Hailey's bed was adorned with a World Peace Quilt. The quilt had _I love you_ in over 100 languages, and a picture went along with each. Angela had bragged that she had gotten it from all the way in Paris (online, of course) and had it specially shipped and had embroidered Hailey's name in it herself, which stuck out in the center over a picture of the American flag, right above the English _I love you_. And the floor was hardwood with a large, round, lavender-colored carpet. When Booth first saw the room, he smiled. This looked like a room a teenaged Brennan would have, which is pretty much what Hailey was. The only thing that could possibly finish off this room was Hailey's purple bookcase, that house nearly five-hundred books, most of which Hailey had already read or was in the process of reading. Booth figured that they could put it against the wall, right next to her bed, where she could just reach over and take a book whenever she wanted.

Peter's room was a bit simpler. His was painted blue, and though there were bookshelves covering an entire wall, most of the shelves were covered with stuffed animals, toy cars, games, and model airplanes that he and Booth had a habit of building together. His bed was in the shape of a small race car and he had a small plasma TV hanging on the wall across from his bed. Underneath which was a VCR/DVD player and his collection of kids' movies assorted neatly on a tiny shelf. In front of the TV sat two blue bean bag chairs. His floor was covered in dark blue shag carpeting and a couple of airplanes hung from the ceiling. Booth smiled, thinking, _He's gonna love it here._

Next was Parker's room. Parker's room was decorated with the colors from his and Booth's favorite sports teams, as well as the baseball and soccer teams he played for. His bed was full-sized and had a comforter with the _Flyer's_ Logo on it. There was also a TV in his room. This one was bigger than Peter's and came with his own Xbox Live, which Booth was sure to excite the young boy. Booth had also bought him a couple of games for when he came to visit. In front of the TV were two lounge chairs with the _National's_ logo on them. As with the other rooms, Parker's had a couple of shelves that were filled with the things he normally left at Booth and Brennan's apartment, along with some of the books that Brennan had bought him, in attempt to getting the boy to read instead of play video games. Of course, this hadn't worked as well as she had hoped. Parker had read some of the books but usually got distracted and went to play video games. In the end, he'd only finished two and a half books before he gave up on them completely. Booth grinned at the memory of Brennan's disappointment at Parker's inability to finish any of her books. He chuckled to himself and moved onto his and Brennan's own room.

Their room was very basic. The walls were painted maroon and the carpeting was a deep chocolatey brown. The bed was king-sized, though still seemed too small for the Master Bedroom. There was an en suite that had a jacuzzi bathtub and a seperate shower, two sinks with a large enough mirror to fit over both, and a toilet for obvious purposes. All of these fixings were dark in color, which contrasted to the white floor and walls. Their room also had a walk in closet that Booth guessed would be housing a lot more of his wife's clothes than his own, which didn't really bother him because the only clothes he really needed to hang up were his suits and tuxedo. The rest could be folded and put into his drawers, along with his funny socks and garish ties.

The last bedroom was that of the twins, which was right next to their parents' room so they could get their as quick as possible in case of emergency. On either side of the room was a crib. On the left was Tony's crib, which was a light baby blue in color. His blanket was a darker shade of blue and had the FBI logo on it, which Booth felt was cute, and perfect for any son of his. The walls next to Tony's crib were dark blue with painting of police tape and also had the FBI logo painted above it. Booth smiled more at Angela's creativity when he saw Roxie's side, though. He crib was a light purple in color and her lavender-colored blanket said '_Lil Scientist'_ on it with bones surrounding the words. Booth could tell the blanket was custom made by Angela, because he recognized her style on it. The walls on Roxie's side were her mother's favorite shade of purple with paintings of bones, skulls, and full skeletons on them. Above their heads were paintings of things that Booth assumed were each from a different foreign country by their patterns, which fit well with Brennan's passion for Anthropology and World Culture. Booth smiled when he saw the carpet, which was designed to look like the globe. All the countries were even named, along with their capitals. _Bones is gonna have a field day with this one._ He thought as he closed the door to the room.

Now, here he was once again, this time with his entire family with him. Parker and Peter were having a debate about who was a better superhero: Batman or Superman. Hailey was bobbing her head to some painfully loud music on her iPod. And the babies were sound asleep in their car seats. Meanwhile, Brennan, who'd only gotten out of the hospital earlier that morning, was anxious to see her new home with Booth, Hailey, Peter, and the twins.

Finally Booth pulled into the large driveway, and smiled. "We're here." he said, happily. Brennan's eyes were covered by one of Booth's old ties in place of a blindfold. Brennan went to remove it but Booth stopped her. "Not yet." he whispered in her ear.

He jumped out of the car and instructed Hailey to grab Roxie's car seat as he grabbed Tony's and Parker grabbed the diaper bags.

Peter went around to Brennan's side and opened her door for her, then took her hand. "Come on, Aunt Tempe!" He said, pulling her out of the car.

"Peter, be careful! Your aunt just had twins. You gotta be gentle. Kay, Bud?" Booth said, worrying that his wife might be hurt.

Peter nodded and slowed down as he lead Brennan to the front of the house. "Here we are!" Peter announced proudly.

Brennan was about to take off the blindfold when she felt Booth's hand stop her. "Not yet." he said.

He turned to Hailey and placed Tony's car seat in front of her. "Watch him?"

Hailey nodded and Booth turned back to Brennan.

"Can I take it off _now_?" she asked, sounding very much like an impatient teenager. Booth smiled.

"One more thing." he said.

"Wha-" Brennan was cut off by Booth's mouth on hers. He pulled her deep into a passionate kiss that he'd been waiting to give her since she'd gotten out of the hospital.

When they pulled back, both were smiling. Then Brennan suddenly hit his arm.

"Ow! What'd I do?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"You just made the next three weeks harder on both of us." Brennan said, frowning.

"It might get easier when you see what I have for you." Booth said, grinning.

Brennan instantly lightened at that and waited patiently for him to take off the blindfold.

As he undid his tie from around her eyes, he whispered into her ear. "Temperance Daisy 'Bones' Brennan Booth..." He kissed her neck before taking the tie from over her eyes. "Welcome home." he said, as Brennan's eyes widened.

**Do you guys think she'll like the house. Please REVIEW!**


	49. Family

**Update! I love the fact that you guys all loved the house! I put a lot of thought into each room and I'm glad it was appreciated. Now let's see Brennan's reaction. Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-Seven: Family

Brennan walked around the house that Booth had bought for their family, in awe. She couldn't fathom how he could possibly afford this by himself. He'd bought it before they were even married, so he had absolutely no help, unless Hodgins and Angela...

"Booth!" Brennan called to her husband. "Can you come here for a second?" Brennan was now standing in their bedroom, awed by the size of the room.

Booth bustled into the room with a baby in either arm. Tony was crying as loudly as he possibly could, and Roxie slept soundly, obviously not bothered by her brother's screams for attention.

Brennan smiled at him and took Tony into her arms, trying to relax him.

"Shh," she said softly, bouncing him in her arms, "It's okay, baby. Shh. Mommy is here."

Booth smiled at her. The same woman, who he thought was so cold and heartless so many years ago was bouncing his baby, talking in a motherly tone, trying to get him to calm down. He truly loved this woman with all of his heart.

As soon as she had Tony calmed down, Brennan lay him down on the king-sized bed, putting pillows all around him to keep him from falling off the bed. Booth placed Roxie next to him and, when they were sure that the babies wouldn't wake up anytime soon, shut the lights, and went to talk in the hall.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about, Bones?" he asked.

"I just wanted to ask you how you went about buying this house. I mean, it's beautiful and all but it must have cost a fortune!" Brennan said, looking around the hall at the many doors that lead to bedrooms and bathrooms, wondering how much a house like this cost.

"Well, sort of..." Booth said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It actually belonged to Hodgins and he was going to give it to us as a gift. But I told him that I didn't want to just _take_ it, so we struck a deal. I would pay as much for the house as I possibly could without going broke, as long as I let him and Angela help with all the decoration. They actually ended up buying all the paint and furniture to get us started. I-I offered to pay them back but they said to consider it a wedding gift and Hodgins even joked that it would cover the kids birthday and Christmas gifts for the next four years."

Brennan chuckled. "That definitely sounds like them." She walked forward and put her arms around his neck. "And I'm glad you let them do this for us. This house is perfect. Thank you so much." She turned her face up and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Booth grinned. "Well, you know," he said, "anything for the family."

**THE END**

**But only for right now. I promise I'm gonna write up a sequel to this, about their family that's going to take place about three years from now. Until then, Please REVIEW!**


End file.
